When It Rains
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Cassidy Hickenbottom is the daughter of Shawn Michaels, she is a designer and is the newest WWE Diva. Can Randy break the one thing that she believes in the most? Love before sex...
1. Newby

She stared at the bright red sign that said Welcome to Monday Night Raw. She never thought that she would get this far; far enough that she was called up to the main roster just a few short weeks ago. She worked her ass off to go to college and spent the rest of her time in the gym. Going to wrestling school really paid off for her because now she is one of the WWE Divas.

She did this on her own, not letting having any connections with her getting this contract. She put her heart and soul on the line and she finally got somewhere. Cass Hickenbottom does not take handouts or free rides for anything.

She worked her ass off to pay for her tuition for design school and it paid off; she now works with the lovely Zacky Vengeance helping him with the designs for his company Vengeance University. She also helps his band member and fellow guitarist Synyster Gates with his line Syn Gates Clothing; couldn't he have thought of a better name?

She met Zack the day after she graduated from college she was sitting in a booth just drawing up some random things that were coming to her head when she heard someone gasp behind her.

She turned and saw the chubby guitarist standing there and she smiled at him. He quickly walked over to her and sat in the booth with her and introduced himself; although she already knew who he was, being a fan of his music.

"What can I do for you Mr. Vengeance," She asked him politely and he smiles at her, his snake bites gleaming in the light?

"How long have you been drawing?" he asks her and she smiles at him but none the less replies, "since I was about eight or so. I did art in High School and moved out here to go to design school."

He simply nods his head and then hands her a business card and she looks at him like he is crazy.

"I started my own clothing line and I would like for you to help me design some stuff for it," he tells Cass and her eyes go wide, The Zacky Vengeance wants Cass to help him with his company. Could life get any better for her?

That answer is yes, not even two weeks after she started working with Zack and Brian, she received a call from John Laurenitis, who is the talent agent for WWE. He called to let her know that she was wanted for the mainstream and she agreed; as it was always one of her dreams.

The only thing is that her father has no idea that she has joined the business and she would like to keep it that way as a surprise to him. She sighed stepping into the building where she seen one of her fathers friends standing there and he gasped when she walked through the door.

"Cass," he questioned and she motions for him to be quiet?

"Shush you idiot, you can't say anything about seeing me here. You don't know anything, got it," she tells him and he nods his head?

"So are you the new Diva that I have the story line with?" He asks the girls standing in front of him. She nods her head at him and he smirks at her.

"So looking forward to that," she laughs and smacks him on his baby oil covered chest. She smirks looking him up and down just noticing that he is in his ring gear.

"See something you like," he smirks at the girl before him checking him out and she smirks right back and leans up to him and whispers, "maybe I do," and she walks off.

She finds the locker room that was assigned to her with an alias name so that her father wouldn't know she was here. The guy she was just talking to wouldn't dare open his mouth about seeing her anyways. She glances in the mirror that is on the backside of the door and takes in her appearance.

She is not really short but she isn't tall either. She has straight blondish hair which she curls most of the time. She has bright blue eyes that can catch any man's attention. Her body has all the right curves in the right places; a body that makes the men swoon over her. Swoon so much that she has sworn off all men that have tried to advance on her.

There is only one man that has seen her in her birthday suit and that would be her father and that was when she was still a child. Being raised in a catholic family (father) she had her families' beliefs and then she had the beliefs that she wanted.

She decided that she would save herself for a time that she was in love instead of being some ones one night stand. Even though she was saving herself she would still flirt and mess with the minds of the many men that had tried to conquer her.

She glances at her outfit that she is wearing; a pair of bright red skinny jeans and a black halter top and a pair of black knee high boots, a red pearl ribbon necklace and a red ruby heart ring that her father gave her for her 18th birthday.

She walks over to the TV monitor and turns it on and laughs when she see's what havoc her father and her uncle Paul are wreaking this week. They have Big Dick Johnson dancing in the ring with Grandpa Vince and he is getting pissed off. Oh well it is funny stuff. Her dad and Paul finish the segment and walk backstage. She can hear them talking because her locker room is right by the entrance.

"When was the last time you talked to Cass," Paul asks his best friend and brother who just shrugs at him?

"I don't know, not since she got that job with that clothing place. She said that she was designing for some guitarist of that one band that she likes. God knows why she wants to listen to that stuff," Shawn says and Paul laughs at him for making fun of his daughter's music when his ring tone is one of that bands songs.

"Hey doesn't that new diva have a bout with you and Orton tonight? No one would tell me who she is. I tried to get it out of Steph and she just told me I had to wait and see," Paul tells Cass' father as they get farther down the hall.

She sighs and looks in the mirror and then starts to the door and waits for her promo. She glances at the TV again and see's that Randy is in the ring and he is talking about how he is going to ruin her father and Hunter; who is Paul's onscreen name.

She shakes out her nerves and walks to the gorilla position and winks at Ted and Cody who are standing there gawking at her; obviously Randy didn't say anything to them.

"_I don't see why everyone cheers for them old washed up idiots who think that because they have a slogan and stupid merchandise and glow sticks they are the best there is. I got news for them; they aren't the best there is. There is something way better than DX and its called The Legacy," Randy tells the crowd while they steadily boo him. _

"_Oh boo me all you want, it doesn't change that Legacy is way better than those two idiots will ever be," Randy taunts the crowd. _

_Cass stands there laughing as the crowd boo's Randy and she see's Ted and Cody laughing too but they know that Randy loves the reaction he gets from the crowd, it fuels him on. Cass looks back at the screen and waits for Randy to jump out of the ring before walking out to her music._

_She walks out and Randy stops and gasps at her, the last person in the WWE that he ever thought he would see; his wife who is supposed to be at home and not in the arena. _

"_Now now Randy, why you got to go and call my father and uncle washed up idiots for? You know as well as I do that they are better than you," Cass taunts her husband and he frowns at her and starts walking towards her but then a very pissed off Shawn Michaels comes running out of the back. _

"_Why aren't you at home where the wives should be," Randy asks with a pissed off expression and Cass reaches up to slap him and Shawn pulls her away from him?_

"_What the hell is going on here? Please tell me I did not just hear Randy say that you are his wife? When did this happen? Has he hurt you? Did he drug you? Is this blackmail?" Shawn keeps on going and Cass holds her hand over her father's mouth but he keeps asking questions and finally she smacks him upside his head and he shuts up and glares at her. _

"_To answer both of your questions; I joined the WWE to stop this stupid feud between DX and Legacy, yes you heard right I am married to Randy and I have been for the last six months. No, he hasn't hurt me and no he didn't drug me and it's not blackmail and as for any other questions I would rather not answer that on the air," She tells her father and then walks over to Randy and laces her fingers with his and he pulls her into his arms. _

"_This feud is over as of now, there will be no more Randy Orton vs. Shawn Michaels or Triple H and Randy's two baby oil boys will leave it alone also," Cass states and Randy looks at his wife floored. Isn't he the one that wears the pants in the family? Apparently not._

"_You other three get out here too, I am making this official. This is done and will not be started up again. I cannot have my family fighting," Cass states and Ted, Cody and Triple H all come out. _

_She motions for them all to shake hands and they do with grimaces on their faces. She claps her hands together and then laces her fingers with Randy's again and starts to pull him up the ramp and the others follow._

No sooner than all of them got behind the curtain she was spun around to see a really angry Shawn Michaels, there was no story line angriness to this face he had.

"You joined the business without telling me," He yells at his eldest daughter and she sighs?

"It was a surprise. Besides, I wanted to do this on my own, I didn't want to just be here because Daddy called in a few favors," she sort of pleads with him hoping that it won't make even madder.

Her father sighs and then pulls his daughter in a hug and kisses the top of her head and welcomes her to the business. She wiggles her way out of her father's arms and moves around so that she can hug her uncle.

He pulls her into a death gripping hug and she gasps for air. "Oh and Dad I listen to that _stuff_ because I like it and what ring tone of theirs do you have," She tells her father when Paul releases her?

Her father groans and pulls out his phone and Dear God starts playing when he finds her set ring tone and she smiles at her father and he puts his phone back in his pocket and kisses his daughter on her head again and walks off. She guesses that he is going to his locker room.

"Now what are we going to do? I can't beat up on Randy anymore; this is going to suck!" Paul says and Randy lets out a laugh and shakes his head and starts walking to his locker room with Cody and Ted.

She laughs at Paul and he smiles at her but then his smile gets even wider when the y hear pitter patter of feet running towards them.

Paul crouches down and he see's both of his beautiful daughters rounding the corner, both girls giggle when they see their father and they run into his arms. Cass watches as her uncle, well her dad's best friend who she considers and uncle embraces his children.

She wishes she had that when she was younger; her father was on the road 99% of the time and when he was at home he was fighting with her mother, mostly because her mother was a cheating whore.

Because of her mother this is why she has her set belief to not mess around with men unless she is sure that she sure about the person she is engaging with.

Her father finally divorced her mother when she was six years old and a few years later started dating Rebecca who is his current wife.

Not long after her father married Rebecca her little brother was conceived; she is hutching on the honeymoon night because her brother Cameron was born just 10 months after the wedding.

It was hard being without her father for the first 11 years of her life, but she made due with what time she had with him.

Right after her eleventh birthday she came home from school to witness something that will be forever embedded in her mind; her mother lying motionless on the floor with blood oozing out of places that they shouldn't have been.

That day her mother was brutally beaten and left to die, she was taken to the hospital but it was too late for the doctors to do anything; there was too much hemorrhaging in the brain to stop without her dying anyways.

That was when she had finally gotten to live with her father, who at the time was living in San Antonio Texas.

The move to another place was shocking since all she had ever known was this little city outside of Houston. San Antonio was huge compared to where she was from. She remembers looking at the house that her father had shown her where she would be living from then on with amazement. She had never seen anything like it; it was way bigger than the one bedroom apartment that she and he mother had lived in.

But that wasn't the only thing there was this goddess of a woman standing in the arch way with a smile on her face, a genuine smile that could only mean one thing; love.

The love that was radiating off of her fathers fiancé was something that she had never seen before, all she had ever seen was the hateful glares that her mother had sent her every time she walked into a room; almost as if she wished she had never been born in the first place.

She got along with her step mom or as she would just call her mom, really well. It was like her actual mother never existed; even though everyone knew she did.

"Cass," Someone questions and knocks Cass out of her trip down her past?

"Oh shit! Was I spacing again," Cass asks to the person standing in front of her and notices that it is Randy Orton?

"Yeah!" he chuckles and she blushes. She stands there wondering about the man in front of her; 29 good looking, father of a one year old, divorced, gorgeous, and well gorgeous.

"Cass, babe you got to stop spacing out on me here," Randy chuckles once again and Cass smiles at him.

"Oh! How is Alanna?" Cass asks Randy and his face lights up; much like when she was younger when she first met Rebecca, nothing but pure love.

"She is good! I was talking to her over web cam this morning, she is growing up so fast; I hate having to miss all this time with her but I want her to have everything in life you know," Randy says and Cass nods her head understanding where he is coming from?

"Anyways, let's not go there, we are heading out and since you just had your 21st birthday we think that you should come and party with us. What do you think," Randy asks the beauty of a girl standing in front of him?

"I say…," she starts and thinks about going out, she really needs to get the last of her designs to Zack but then again she wants to spend time with the guys; who she hasn't seen since God knows when.

"I'm in," She states and grabs Randy's arm and pulls him towards the exit of the building.

"Slow down there sweetie, don't want someone getting the wrong idea," Randy chuckles and she smirks at him.

"They all know that I wouldn't touch any of you guys if my life depended on it," Randy gasps at her but smiles at her wickedly, "we'll see about that."


	2. Cheater

She was in a hurry to get these designs to Zack, she went out with the guys the night before and got shit faced drunk. She will never be doing that again, for one she hates the hangover in the morning and it was irresponsible. She had more than one job and she has to make sure she gets both of them done.

She hears the dual guitars from Afterlife and she grasps her phone in her hand and see's Zack's name flash across the screen. She answers the phone and rushes out that she is sending it at that moment and that she is sorry it took her so long. She stops talking when he starts laughing.

"Chill, I didn't call because of that, well I did. We are going on tour so we won't have to put a rush on things for a while. Michelle is supposed to take care of things while I am gone. Just make sure that you get some sort of something done, ok?" he says and she groans and flops back on her bed.

"I thought you were calling to bitch me out for being late. Sorry for that, I sort of went out with everyone last night and caught up with people I haven't talked to in a while," She says and he laughs.

"It's cool Cass, maybe when we are in the same city which will probably never happen we can sit down and run through some designs together instead of just emailing them back and forth,"

"Yeah we should, and I would love to talk but in about two minutes my Dad is going to come beating on my room door and tell me to get my ass in gear, we have to leave in a little bit. Oh and Zack, be careful on tour and stay away from the groupies, just because you and Gena aren't together anymore doesn't mean you can fuck any one of them nasty girls," she pleads with him at the end and he chuckles and promises to keep away from the groupies and ends their short conversation.

As she expected a minute later there was banging on her door and very loud voices from behind it.

"She is going to be pissed Shawn," she can clearly hear Paul say through the door and she furrows her eyebrows and whips the door open and both Paul and her dad gasp at her.

"What," she questions and they push her into the room and close the door?

"Do you always answer the door wearing practically nothing," Dad asks in a scolding tone and she blushes remembering she was only wearing a camisole top and a pair of boy short?

"Sorry!" she exclaims and grabs a pair of shorts out of her luggage and pulls them on.

She grabs a belt and a plaid shirt and pulls them on also. Guess she will just wear that to the air port.

"Any who have you been online today," Paul asks and she shakes her head no? He grabs her lap top and pulls up the internet and searches for something and then turns the computer towards her.

'Cass Michaels New WWE Diva and CHEATER, she was seen last night hanging out with her husband and co-stars but just last week she was seen getting cozy with Guitarist Zacky Vengeance of Avenged Sevenfold. Looks like Randy needs to keep a shorter leash on his woman.'

Cass rolls her eyes and closes the page and looks up at her uncle and father.

"Guys it's not a big deal. Obviously tabloids don't know that there are storylines. And I am not dating Zack, so don't ask,"

She goes about getting her things ready and watches as her Dad and Uncle sit on her bed most likely plotting something. Nothing good ever comes out of one of their schemes.

Another knock comes to her door and she walks over and opens it coming face to face with the Viper.

"I take it you saw the article," she asks after seeing the look on his face.

He nods and pushes past her into the room and stops dead in his tracks when her father and Paul stare at him with smirks adorning their faces.

"Oh no," Randy says turning to look at Cass, "are they planning something?" he asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

The plane ride to the next city was eventful, not only did dad and Paul wreak havoc but they got all of us banned from that airline. Grandpa Vince isn't going to be pleased with that. Dad and Shawn thought it would be funny to fill the sink up with water and pour Jell-O in it.

They are so immature.

Then they decided that they were going to put their ear phones in and sing at the top of their lungs, it would have been fine if they didn't start singing Nine Inch Nails, Lil Wayne and D4L.

She walks out of the airport in Michigan shaking her head. How the hell she is related to the two of them is beyond her. Well she isn't related to Paul by blood but that doesn't matter to her. He is still her uncle.

"Stupid idiots," She mutters and grabs her luggage.

The ride to the hotel was full of Vince yelling at the two of them over the phone. They didn't care, they were laughing the whole time and they could tell that Vince was getting pissed because he just hung up the phone.

When they got to the hotel, both Vince and Stephanie were both standing outside, Steph with a smile on her face and Vince with a scowl.

Cass left them standing there and entered the hotel and registered and got her key and headed up to her room. She is staying in a single room since she doesn't want to share with any of the divas.

Divas aren't really her thing, sure she is ok with some but most of them are too high maintenance for her. She hates the Barbie doll aspect of them. They seem fake to her.

Most people think that the superstars stay in top notch rooms, four posture beds, silk sheets, all the goodies. While that may be true it doesn't happen very often. The rooms they stay in ninety percent of the time are regular hotel rooms, not glitz, no glamour.

Monday Night Raw: Detroit, Michigan. Oh how lovely. The fans are everywhere. The little sleazy bloggers are everywhere too.

They follow Cass around everywhere she goes, like they are trying to catch her doing something so they can post it on their pretty little site. She isn't stupid she knows what they are doing and she isn't giving them anything they can post.

She walks into the building and is immediately told that she is wanted in Stephanie's office. When she gets there and walks in both her father and Randy are in there.

"You wanted to see me," she questions taking a seat next to her dad.

"I did, since we are going with the marriage segment with you and Randy I bought you two temporary wedding rings that you will need to wear at all times, incase one or both of you get put in another tabloid or blog," She explains to them and Cass sighs.

"Sure, whatever I have to do," she concedes and Stephanie smiles and Cass can hear her father groan.

"It's also for your story line to get thicker both you and Randy will be sharing a room," she spits out and Cass's eyes widen and she looks over at Randy who is smiling.

"You are in on this, come on Randy this isn't going to help you get into my pants, I can assure you that," she scoffs at him and he gasps at her, "Christ Cass, I wasn't even thinking about that when I agreed to this. I was thinking about it helping us with the story line," He says and she can tell he is telling the truth, he isn't a very good liar so she would have caught on if he was.

"Fine," she grumbles and stands up and walks out of the office. She knew something like this would happen she is just hoping that it wouldn't. She doesn't know if she can do it, it's no secret that she has _feelings_ for a certain Viper but she can't act on them.

She doesn't want to act on them. Sure it's fun to tease him and mess around with him but if things were to happen with them, she doesn't know if it would work and she isn't willing to take the chance to find out.

She walks to her locker room and gets out her outfit for the night, she isn't wrestling matches yet so she doesn't have to put on in ring gear. She opts for a strapless dot print dress and a pair of off whitish pink pump toe heels.

She hears a knock on her door as she is getting undressed. She looks down and then looks back at the door, she tells them to hold on and she pulls her dress on and then walks to the door and opens it to reveal Stephanie standing there with what she is assuming is her fake wedding ring.

She groans and takes the ring out of Stephanie's hand and puts it on her ring finger.

"This story line is stupid and don't think I don't know why _you_ came up with it. Just because I told you about a crush I had on Randy when I was seventeen," Cass chides her and Steph smiles and then winks at her.

That's right; she had a crush on Randy a whole five years ago. When Steph got wind of it she teased her about it all in fun but now they are working together thanks to her.

She finishes getting ready and meets Randy, Cody, and Ted at the curtain. She watches as they stand there talking and she looks down at Randy's hand and see's the ring that is adorning his finger.

She smiles at him when he catches her looking at him and he walks over to her.

"See something you like," he chuckles.

"You already used that line, doesn't work that way," she says rolling her eyes.

"Time to go," Cody voice sounds and Cass smiles at him. She loves when Cody talks, his lisp is cute. She laces her fingers with Randy's and his music starts and they walk out of the curtain and on to the stage.

She see's Matt (Evan) and Kofi standing in the ring. Ted and Cody have a match against them. Randy and Cass are just out there for appearance.

Randy has a match against John after this one is over. She watches as the match starts and Randy sits in one of the chairs next to King and Cole.

Randy pulls her into his lap and she glowers at him.

"You know this makes you look soft?" she chuckles and he rolls his eyes.

"No it looks like I put a shorter leash on my woman," she huffs and leans back into him, "asshole!"

The match ended with Cody and Ted winning but not with out them cheating, but of course that is what they were supposed to do. Randy pushes her up and stands up and pulls his shirt off and gets into the ring for his and John's match.

Right now they are using her is for eye candy. Or so that is the way it feels. She wants to get in the ring and fight someone. That is why she joined the business. Not to look good on Randy's arm.

She watches John come out and get in the ring. This match was on that she had seen before. John gets the upper hand, it changes and Randy gets the upper hand. The Viper stomp, attempt RKO, John ducks, goes for the FU or Attitude Adjustment as they call it now

Randy grabs the ropes. It's a typical match between them, it never changes. Randy catches John off guard with the RKO and gets the pin.

Cass slides into the ring and stands with her _husband_ and raises his hand. He wraps his arm around her and she grimaces when his skin comes in contact with her bare shoulders.

"What?" he asks and she motions to his arm and he chuckles. He pulls her closer but as soon as he does that she falls down. She gasps looking up and finding that Randy is down on the mat with blood coming from his head. This was not part of the story line.

She gasped at the man standing in front of her and scowls at him. Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., what the hell is he thinking? He leans down and gets into Randy's face but inclines his towards her.

"New story line, I just got told about it, make sure he knows that and don't try to kill me later," Ted pleads with her and she nods her head but not enough that it's noticeable to everyone around them.

Ted starts yelling obscene things to Randy and Cass pushes him away from him and she pulls his head into her lap. She wasn't acting now; she was really concerned for him.

When he opened his eyes she let out a sigh of relief. She leaned down and made it look like she was checking on him and told him that it was a new story line and Ted said he was sorry for making him bleed.

She helps him stand up and he holds the back of his head and then he slides out of the ring and she climbs out and plays the wife of Randy Orton by holding him and helping him back stage.

When they get back there Ted is standing at the curtain with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly and Randy chuckles, "all part of the trade," and walks towards the medic center.

Since her roll is over for the night she decided to go back to her hotel room and change out of her dress that now has blood and sweat all over it. She strips and climbs inside the shower and cleans off the blood that seeped through the dress.

After she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into her room only to find she isn't alone.

Randy was sitting in her bed watching a RAW recap. "Randy!" She exclaims and pulls her towel closer to her body.

He waves her off as he watches what happened with Ted and then he shuts off the television.

"What are you doing in here? As a matter of fact, how the hell did you get in here?" she asks him as she grabs her undergarments and night outfit and walks into the bathroom to get dressed.

"First, I am here because we have to share a room and second, I got the key from the front desk, didn't have to do much, we are _married_," he says and she rolls her eyes, she had forgotten about that part of the story line, which is stupid.

She shouldn't have to share a room with him, not everyone else does that when they have stupid story lines together. But not all of them confessed to Stephanie that they had a crush on Randy and not all of them have the stupid tabloid up their asses.

"You don't match," Randy states looking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Randy, I am going to bed, no one cares what I wear and if you have to share a room and tonight a bed with me, if you try to get fresh you will find your self sleeping on the floor," she replies rolling her eyes. He raises his hand and gives her a scout's honor. She is willing to bet he was never a scout.

She crawls into the bed and lays there. She can feel Randy crawl under the covers also and it makes her body go frigid. She has never shared a bed with another man; it feels weird, almost not right. She is glad it is Randy though; she would feel even more uncomfortable if it was someone else.

She doesn't know what this new situation has in store for her but she is willing find out. It could be a good thing or this whole deal could turn into something bad, only time will tell.


	3. Finally

Oh the joys of waking up in the mornings! Not really, not when you are waking up wrapped up in someone's arms and you flip out and fall off the bed and then remember who is in the bed with you.

It happens every single morning to Cass, its funny the first time but after that it gets annoying.

Randy chuckles from his spot on the bed and then gets up and helps her off the floor. He places her back on the bed and then crawls back in. It is too early for either one of them to be awake, the sun isn't even shining.

Randy looks at the clock and then groans as the alarm suddenly goes off. It's time for him to get up now.

He has to go to the gym as does she and then they have a meet and greet and fan access to attend to. Today is going to be a long day. She still has some designs that she needs to get to Zack so he can send them to Michelle for printing. She climbs out of the bed and goes into the bathroom and does her business and then comes out.

When she walks out she see's Randy on the phone and he is already dressed and ready for the gym. She is wearing her pajamas which are a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, the same outfit that he made fun of the first night they stayed together. She pulls on a pair of Nike's and meets him at the door.

"I know Mom but it's something that I can't control," he says and she raises her eye brow but decides against asking, it isn't her business.

"No Mom, I am not talking about this now, I have to go," he pleads with her.

"Yes Mom, I love you too," he concedes and hangs up the phone and turns around and gasps.

"I told you that outfit is ugly and you want to wear it out in public?" he asks and she rolls her eyes at him and grabs two bottles of water and pushes past him.

"Let's go honey; we have some calories to burn," she mocks and opens the door and walks out. He hates when she refers to him with pet names, it makes him feel stupid, especially since they aren't together.

Not that he would mind if they were but there most likely isn't a chance in that happening.

She doesn't see him like that, they are friends and that is it. He has to learn to deal with it. They both get down to the gym in the hotel and show the guard their badge that gets them through.

Vince reserves the gym in early hours of the morning for the superstars and then it opens back to the rest of the hotel at around nine. It's just a safety precaution so that nothing happens to any of the superstars.

"Ever going to tell her how you feel?" Randy hears come from behind him and he see's Cass's father standing behind him.

"Doesn't matter how I feel, she doesn't like me back. We are just friends Shawn and you know that," Randy sighs at the man standing in front of him.

"Are you sure about that?" Shawn asks and walks over to his daughter. What did he mean by that?

The work out is just what Randy needed to get his mind off what Shawn said to him. He doesn't know what he means and he isn't sure if he is ready to find out just yet. He watches as she climbs off the incline and grabs her bottle of water and raises it to her lips. How he wished he could have her lips upon his.

"Snap out of it dude and stop staring at her like that, she is going to figure out that you are into her and freak her out," Matt says walking up to him.

"What do you know Korklan?" Randy asks him and Matt shrugs his shoulders and walks away. Maybe she doesn't like him that way. Maybe Matt likes her and is trying to get Randy away from her. That will never happen.

He walks over to her just as her phone goes off with a song from one of those random bands she listens to Hollywood Undead is the name, he thinks. For the girl who doesn't believe in sex before she is committed to the relationship she sure does listen to songs about fucking bitches and faggots and shit like that but she claims she loves them.

Her face lights up when she reads the text. 'I am in Boston, let's celebrate. First designs are a hit. ZV,' she squeals and places her phone in her pocket and then runs towards Randy and jumps in his arms.

"Ahh," she screams and he drops her to the ground and covers his ears.

"What the hell was that?" he asks and she smiles at him.

"Zack is here, and he wants to take me out to celebrate. He says that my first sets of designs are a hit. This is big Randy like really big," she says excitedly and then starts mumbling something to herself.

"He does realize that you have fan access today and meet and greets?" Randy questions and she turns to him, all excitement gone from her eyes.

"Shit!" she exclaims and then rushes out of the gym.

She gets up to her room and she calls Zack explaining to him what the deal is and he tells her that they are in town for two nights so they can do something later that night or the next day.

They made plans to go out after RAW was over but that didn't mean that she couldn't see him before then.

They made plans to have coffee at the local Starbucks with the rest of the guys, she would invite Randy along but she didn't think about it at the moment. She hung up with Zack and grabbed her under clothes, a pair of black shorts and a white Nightmare before Christmas shirt and put them on the bathroom counter.

She takes a shower and then gets out and pulls her hair into another towel and then gets dressed. She walks out of the room and see's Randy standing there with a towel in his hand. He doesn't say anything to her he just walks past her into the bathroom. Something is up with him but she doesn't have time to figure out what that may be.

Maybe he met someone, just the thought of that pulls a ping to her heart. She couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else besides her. When she found out that he got married it was like a shot to the heart and then she found out about Alanna and that was even worse because then she knew that there would never be a chance with her but then there came his uncanny divorce, it was like it came out of thin air.

He never voiced the reason behind it and she never asked it wasn't her place to ask him that.

She pulls a black, white, and silver studded belt out of her bag and slides it through the loops on her shorts. She pulls on a pair of socks and then slides on one of her pairs of converse.

She digs around in her bag and smiles when she finds her Jack and Sally belt buckle, she slides it on to her belt and latches it.

She grabs her bag and puts her cell in her pocket and leaves the hotel room. She runs into her dad when she is in the lobby and he reminds her of Access and she nods her head at him.

She knows about Access, she isn't going to forget about it. She walks down the street to the Starbucks and when she walks in she immediately spots Zack in the back. He is sitting there with Matt, Brian, Jimmy, and Johnny.

They have some fans around them but they are signing things and talking to them. She goes to the counter and orders a large hot chocolate and a banana muffin and walks over to the table where they are seated.

"Hello boys!" she greets and sits next to Zack. She reaches over to hug him when he opens his arms and as she does she hears a click but doesn't think anything of it.

"I have to be at Access in an hour, I don't mean to be short with anyone I just have that to take care of. I now get what you guys were complaining about when you have to go on tour. This sucks but it's what I want to do," she says and they all start talking about tour.

The bell dings and she is where she can see who walks in the door and she gasps when she see's Randy and Barbie walk in; together.

She watches as Barbie placed small touches on his arm and laughed at something he said. She wanted to go over and rip her fake finger nails off and rip out her stupid bleach blond extensions.

"Easy tiger, no need to go Diva on her," Matt chuckles and Cass whips her head to him.

"Did you just call me a Diva?" She seethes with anger and his eyes widen and he shakes his head no. Big Bad M. Shadows just basically cowered down to a girl. That is epic.

She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Randy saying 'Nice Blonde'. A few seconds later Randy's phone goes off and he pulls it out and furrows his eyebrows and looks around.

His eyes land on her and then he looks at who she is sitting with and rolls his eyes and starts typing on his phone and walks out of the coffee shop. 'Says the one sitting with a table full of guys!,' is what her text reads when her phone goes off.

'It's my other boss ass! Why the fuck are you with Barbie doll anyways?' she responds to him and goes back to her conversation with the guys. Jimmy is just something else. He is crazy.

Johnny doesn't say much he just says something every now and again. Matt is Matt, there isn't anything to say about him. Brian, now he needs a reality check. He has a wondering eye, he has a fiancée back home and here he is eying up all the chicks in here.

She and Zack talk about some new designs and her phone goes off and she reads the text, 'Don't be jealous honey! Oh and get your ass back to the hotel we have to leave.' She rolls her eyes gives all the guys a hug and promises to hang out with them the following night and she heads back to the hotel.

When she gets there Randy is outside waiting for her along with her father, Paul, John, Ted, and Cody.

"About time you show up," John says and she rolls her eyes and gets inside the limo.

She and Randy didn't talk for the whole time they were at Access. They played the part; holding hands, the lingering kisses to the side of the head but they didn't' talk. She knew something was wrong with him earlier this morning and it confirmed it this afternoon.

What could have possibly happened that made him mad at her? Was it Zack? That would just be too funny, she would never consider being with him. He is her boss and she doesn't see him that way.

She wonders for a second if someone said something to Randy about liking him. That would be horrible. He could never find that out. She would rather be just friends than nothing at all and if he knew that she had a thing for him then he wouldn't want to be around her.

They get back to the hotel and she strips out of her clothes not even caring that Randy is in the room. It's not like he would look at her anyways. She pulls on a pair of Guitar Hero pajama pants and a random tank top and throws her hair into a bun and crawls in the bed. If he wants to play the silent game she will too.

She turns her back to him and plays with her phone. She sends text to her Dad telling him she is going to bed and also asking him if something was wrong with Randy, which he couldn't answer because he didn't know. She closes her eyes and let's sleep take over her.

When he got back to the hotel with Cass he knew something was bothering her. He also knew that it was confirmed when she just started stripping and then changed into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. It could have something to do with him but he wouldn't know since she isn't talking to him.

She didn't say anything to him the whole time they were together. Was she mad at him for something? Really she sounded pissed when she saw him with Barbie but that was innocent. He ran into her when they were leaving the hotel…

He had left some distance when Shawn called him out about liking her, he just doesn't want to change things. He can't not have her in his life, he needs her and she doesn't even know it.

He climbs in the bed with her and turns the lights off and allows himself to succumb to the darkness.

She awoke again to the feeling of Randy's arms around her, this time she didn't flip out about it. She lied there basking in the feeling. She loves the way he feels against her. She decides that she is going to tell him how she feels about him. If that scares him away then she knows it wasn't meant to be.

She groans when someone knocks on the door to hers and Randy's room. She disengages herself from his vise script on her and gets up and opens the door only to come face to face with Stephanie McMahon.

"These tabloids and crap are pissing me off. Again you and Randy make the headlines.

'Trouble in Paradise. The tension with Randy Orton and his wife Cass Michaels is evident. Earlier in the day yesterday they were seen with other people. 'Pictures below' have Cass in an embrace with Rhythm Guitarist Zacky Vengeance and Randy Orton with DIVA Kelly Kelly. Later that day at Fan Access they were seen together but the love that you can usually see when they are on TV or at other times wasn't evident. The looks they were showing today were ones of fear and regret. Something is happening and when it does we will be the first to let you know.'" Steph reads off the paper she has in her hands and Cass groans.

"I really wish they would stay out of things that don't concern them and what do they mean 'the love that they can usually see'? What kind of shit is that?" Cass asks and Steph smiles at her.

"I can see it too… you love him Cass and now all you need to do is tell him," Steph says causing Cass to laugh, "ha that's funny. I tell him and he ends up resenting me for the rest of my life… no thanks."

Stephanie shakes her head and hands her the paper and then walks off. She should tell him but she is scared. How do you tell someone who is possibly your best friend that you are in love with them?

"You just do…," She hears from behind her and she spins on her heel and gaps as she see's Randy standing there. Had she said that out loud? Did he hear Stephanie?

"Yes, you said it out loud and yes, I heard Steph and believe me you have nothing to worry about. I am not going to resent you for loving me because that would make me a hypocrite too. I have feelings for you and I was too fucked in the head to act on them but now that I know you have the same for me I am going to stop acting like a pussy," He says and then takes a step forward and brings her into his arms.

"I have one question before I kiss you," he states being as blunt as possible. That alone caused her to blush.

"Why were you ignoring me yesterday," he asks and she furrows her eyebrows?

"You were ignoring me," she retorts and he lets out a laugh.

"We are so stupid," he chuckles and then leans down to capture her lips in his. It wasn't one of those kisses that are in hunger and need, not one of those sloppy ones. This one basically poured all of their feelings into one another.

He pulls away and smiles at her and then pulls her back to the bed.

"Its three am, go back to sleep and we will talk in the morning," he says and she nods her head and crawls into his arms. Oh yes they are talking in the morning and everything is coming out in the open.


	4. Changes

She stood awkwardly in the locker room as the guys discussed the nights show. Things had been weird between Cass and Randy since the night they kissed. They both have feelings for each other but they don't want to act on them and ruin their relationship.

They have been avoiding the topic of their relationship status. They are still sharing a room and a bed but that is only because Stephanie takes care of the bookings and does it to torture them.

The script now calls for them to be more affectionate in the ring and when the cameras are rolling. Things like giving him a good luck kiss when they get into the ring right before his matches. Things like that. Torture is what it is.

Cass rolls her eyes when Stephanie mentions something about the story line for the night. She had already heard what was happening more than one person should hear it. Steph thinks she is playing match maker and eventually she is going to realize that everything she is doing isn't going to work.

"Oh Miss Michaels, baby girl I love your style but really you need to show some more skin." Steph says and Cass gasps at her.

"Like hell I do. I will not parade myself like some two bit whore." She spits and Steph holds up her hands.

"I didn't mean that, just something different; more tanks and shorts and skirts, boots, just something sexier. You don't have to be one of the girl's just dress different."

Cass looks down at the outfit she is wearing and then back up to Steph who shakes her head.

"Fine, I will change but don't think I am happy about this. I swear if anyone else had anything to do with this then I will kill them." Cass grumbles and stomps out of the locker room. She hates this but she knows that part of being in this business is her being sort of a sex symbol, and she doesn't like it.

She gets back to Randy's and her hotel room and rummages through one of the bags that Val gave her when she saw them last and pulls out everything she needed. This stuff is not normal stuff that she would wear but if everyone wants to see a change. Then a change is what they will get.

She strips out of her Pink sweater and black skinny jeans and pulls on a pair of fish net hosiery and then a pair of black shorts. She grabs the black corset that Val gave her and pulls it on. It didn't have a whole lot of difficulty so she could do it up by herself.

She grab a pair of black knee high boots and then looks at her self in the mirror. She did look hot; it was a big change from the normal way she looks.

She fixes her make up a bit and ruffles up her curls and then grabs a black waist coat and pulls it one and then leaves the hotel and makes her way back to the Arena across the street.

When she walks back in people are glancing at her and she can see Maryse scowling at her. She gives her a questioning look and she discreetly motions to the camera that Cass didn't see following her. Apparently there was a story line where Maryse is supposed to try and convince Randy that she is supposed to be with her, this is only the beginning.

She scowls back at her and then walks to the locker room and the camera moves away and she smiles at Maryse. Sure she doesn't like most of the divas or what they represent but Maryse, Melina and Beth are ones that she likes, Natalie too. They are what wrestling women should be about. Amy and Trish were too.

She walks into the locker room and nods her head at Steph who smirks and hands her the new script. She groans and reads over it and then hands it back to Stephanie. The tech guy knocks on the door and pokes his head in and gave the thumbs up. Randy turns and motions for Cass to walk forward. Everyone else in the room walks out and the camera starts rolling.

"_Well, well Mrs. Orton, what are we wearing under that coat?" Randy asks grabbing the strap and pulling her forward. She grins at him and grabs the strap that is holding it closed and pulls on it. _

"_Now Mr. Orton, I don't think you deserve to see what is under here." She teases and he groans and pulls the strap open. His jaw drops when the coat comes open."_

This was real, no acting. He couldn't believe he was seeing her wear something like that. He liked it and he liked it a lot.

"_Damn baby, I don't think I am going to let you leave this room." He growls and she grabs the coat and pulls it back to her body._

The camera didn't get to see what she was wearing so everyone else would be shocked by it.

"_I don't think you have a choice, I don't trust you to not do something stupid so I am going out there, whether you like it or not." She retorts and anger flashes in his eyes. _

"_You don't trust me?" He breathes deeply. She shakes her head no. _

"_What is there not to trust?" He asks and she raises her eyebrow at him. _

"_Really, Randy lets not forget what you did to my family and that you have a tendency to screw around. If memory serves me correct you messed around with Kelly and never looked back. Who's to say that if I am not with you that you won't do something like that to me? Oh and you cheat, a lot."_

_His gaze doesn't soften and he steps back from her and then turns around and then walks out of the locker room._

The cameras shut off and Randy walks back into the locker room and sits down on the couch.

"Really Cass, are you trying to kill me?" He groans and she laughs.

"Steph said to change it up and I will. When we are here, this is what you get but when I am out and with everyone else, I am wearing my normal clothes." She replies and he nods at her.

"I don't think it's me you have to worry about letting you out of here, it may be your Dad." Randy says and Cass's eyes widen, she didn't even think about what her father would say about it. She pulls the jacket tighter to her and then walks out of the room to find her father.

She gets down to the DX locker room and knocks on the door and Steph opens the door.

"Where is my father?" She asks warily and Steph groans.

"Off doing something that I am pretty sure is illegal. You know how it is when them two get together."

Cass smiles and walks into the room. She sees Murphy and Aurora asleep in the play pin in the corner. She loves those little girls like they are her little sisters. She would do anything for them.

She watches as both her father and uncle stumble into the room laughing, causing both of the girls to wake up and start crying.

"Nice going guys, now both of you get to take care of them." Steph growls at them and pulls Cass up off the couch and out of the room, leaving both men with scared looks on their faces.

"What are you doing when you go home?" Steph asks and Cass smiles at her, "I am packing the LA apartment and moving back to San Antonio. I have been away from Dad for far too long. I need to get out of LA, I can email Zack my stuff and go and visit but I hate the city." Steph nods her head and puts her arms through Cass' and they make their way to Randy's locker room.

"Oh wait," Steph says pulling Cass' arm. She spins around and raises her eyebrow. "Jacket" She states simply and Cass unties it and lets it fall, just like everyone who is around mouths did.

"Christ honey, if that doesn't get you and Randy together then I don't know what will." Steph jokes and the door opens behind her and she hears someone groan.

"Something on your mind Orton?" Steph laughs and Cass spins around and smiles at him.

"Maybe I do but you don't get to know, we have to get down to the ring." Randy taunts her, knowing that she knows how he is feeling at the moment.

Steph shakes her head and starts walking down the corridor. Randy pulls Cass to him and leans down and places a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"You look hot" he says and then smacks her ass and pulls her with him. He laces their fingers together and with the other hand she rubs the spot he smacked.

Randy's music hit and he gently tugs her hand and she starts walking with him. When they get out of the curtain the cat calls start, this is part of the reason she hated wearing revealing clothes but she has to remember this is her job and she has to do whatever.

_They get to the ring where Ted is already standing, she smiles over at him and he nods his head towards her. Randy scowls and pulls her away from him. No matter if she is friends with him, Ted still betrayed him. _

"_Don't talk to him." Randy growls and she takes his face in her hands and pulls it down to her so that his eyes are level with hers. _

"_Good Luck" She whispers and then places her lips on his._

Inside Randy is cheering like a little school boy, her lips haven't touched his since the night they kissed and that was almost two weeks ago. He missed the feeling, but he knew that this was only happening because of a story line. He didn't want things to happen in real life because he knew that he would some how fuck everything up and she would end up hating him and he can't handle that.

"_You know if I get one of those every night, I think I might just win a match without cheating." He whispers after pulling away. She grins at him and winks and then climbs out of the ring._

Inside the whole time she was thinking that maybe they should have a go at things but she knows that he is scared of messing up their relationship. She is scared of that too but now she is willing to just go with the flow of things.

She has feelings for him that she has never had for anyone else. She is in love with him and she is still trying to grasp that. Now all she needs to do is get him to realize that no matter what happens if they started dating that she would always be there for him


	5. Fricken Finally

She kicked the box in front of her, she hated packing but she had to do it. She had to get out of LA, she hated living there. Most people love the thought of living in Los Angeles but not Cass, it was necessary to live there so she could get her degree in fashion merchandising. Now that she had it she wanted to leave LA.

Sure she worked for someone who lives in Southern California but it wouldn't be a problem with things since he is always touring as is she. She had already talked to him about it and he was fine that she was moving away, that is what internet and webcams are for.

She tossed some more clothes in a box and taped it shut. That was the last thing that she had to pack, she was leaving her bed and furniture in the apartment and only taking the things that mean something to her. Her personal belongings if you will.

She glances around her bedroom to make sure she wasn't missing anything. All of her curtains and bedding had already been washed and packed up. The only thing still in the room was her shelves, tables, and bed. She opened her closet and checked all of the shelves and made sure everything was cleared out.

She was leaving in a few hours to go to the next town and she didn't want to miss anything and have to come all the way back there to get it once she had already gone. She was shipping all of her stuff to Texas by plane or mail or whatever it is that they call it.

She walked into the bathroom and looked around one last time and checked under the counters and made sure all of her things were out. She walked all through the tiny one bedroom apartment and made sure _all_ of her stuff was out. She was also leaving her dishes and small things like that, she didn't need them. There was no point in having them.

She turned her iPod off put it in her jean pocket. There was a knock on her door and she furrowed her eyebrows at who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opens the door and gasps.

"What do you want?" she seethes at the person standing in front of her. She had hoped that she would never have to see him again.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you tripping?" he asks in a sickly menacing voice, a voice that she knows very well.

"No… No… No…," she starts hyperventilating and tries to close the door on him.

"It's been three years since I have seen your pretty face, why you want to be like this, didn't you miss me?" he asks pushing the door and causing her to fall over.

She crawls backwards on the floor until she hits her back on the wall. Flashes of a night three years ago flash through her mind. The night he spilled his drink on her, the night that he tried to feel her up, the night that he beat her, the night that he drugged her, the night that he tried to rape her, his face the day of his court hearing, a day that she will never forget.

The scared look in her eyes never goes away. Just as he leans down to touch her he gets knocked over by a very blunt force and she screams and scrambles the other way.

She looks up and see's Randy standing there with a baseball bat in his hand, why is he there? She didn't care at that moment, all she cared about is that Alex was knocked out and he couldn't hurt her again.

She gets up from her place besides the couch and runs into Randy's arms. He is already on the phone with the police. He wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on her forehead and continues to explain to them what happened.

She lets the tears fall that she had been holding in. She was scared out of her ever lasting mind. She didn't want to be a victim of his again, she was sure that he was going to rape her this time.

She is so lucky that Randy showed up when he did. He hangs up the phone and pulls her away from Alex's unconscious body.

"What? How," She stutters out and he pulls her tighter against him.

"I was having these off moments and I couldn't figure out what it was. They guys and I were driving to the next show. They asked me about you and the feelings got stronger and as we neared LA I called your Dad for your address to check on you and as I got closer to your apartment I felt a sudden pull to you and I am glad I did," he says and she nods her head looks down at the man laying out cold on the floor.

"You know him?" Randy asks and she nods her head at him.

"We dated three years ago, we met at a party and it started from there. He was nice for a while and then he started to become verbally abusive because I wasn't sleeping with him. Then he started to try and feel me up, it only got worse.

When I still didn't sleep with him, he beat me. I stayed with him like a fucking retard, he drugged me after that and he tried to rape me, lucky enough one of my friends came in at the moment he was trying and stopped him, pretty much like the way you did."

She explains to him some more of what happened three years ago and she can tell that he is getting angrier by the second. She tries to calm him down but a knock on her door stops her and she turns to see Detective Davis standing there, the same officer that took Alex in the last time.

"Miss Hickenbottom," Detective Davis nods at her and Cass runs into the woman's arms. It would have been weird to see that from the outside but Cass and Sheila had a bond, when Cass needed someone to talk to about it Sheila was there.

Sheila had been in the same situation once, which is what lead to her becoming a special victim's detective.

"How is he even here?" Cass asks and Sheila sighs, "he escaped. He was on good behavior and was working out in the wardens chambers as you know aren't gated and somehow him and three others got away. I tried to call you but I kept getting your answering machine.

The other three were caught but he didn't. I have been watching your apartment for a week now and I didn't see anyone here. I didn't know when you were coming back. I called you this morning but it said your line was disconnected."

"I got the call about an attack and I heard your address come across and I knew that it had to be him. I came as soon as I got it. I am sorry that I didn't get him before he could get to you. Did he hurt you?" she asks Cass and she nods her head no.

"No, Randy got to him before he could do anything."

Sheila glances to the man that is standing across the room while her officer handcuffed Alex and dragged him out of the room. He had woken up and was yelling obscene things to Cass and the man that she now recognizes was getting pissed off.

Cass removes herself from Sheila's arms and walks over to Randy, ignoring Alex as he is screaming at her; she knows that he can't hurt her now.

She places a hand on his arm and his eyes cast down to hers and he instantly relaxes.

"It's ok Randy, they have him now. He isn't going to hurt me again," Cass whispers to him and he relaxes even more and wraps his arms around her.

"I can't say this on the record but I assure you that he won't be getting out of prison for a long time and you will never have to worry about him again," Sheila says to Cass and she nods her head at her.

"Take care of her Orton, or so help me God I will come after you," Sheila says and places her hand on her gun and Randy gulps and nods his head.

"With my life,"

It's been about a week since the whole thing happened with Alex. The first night Cass wasn't able to sleep, not one wink. She knew that he was behind bars but it still scared her. He knew people; she found that out a few days after he got locked up.

She was at her apartment and someone knocked on the door. She didn't want to answer it but she did anyways and it was the worst thing she could have done.

She was knocked to the ground by a guy with a mask on; she knew then who sent him. She could just tell. He beat her more than Alex had. He got a lot farther than Alex did too. He didn't rape her but he did touch her, in ways that are only supposed to be for intimate purposes. To this day she can still feel the way he touched her and it makes her sick.

She has never let a guy get that close to her ever again, that was until she met Randy and started the story line with him. The first night she started WWE she flirted with him because she knew who he was and that he would never hurt her or someone in the family would most likely kill him.

She sighed and rolled on to her side, it was another night that she couldn't sleep. She had her designs into Zack already so she had nothing to do. She didn't go out to ring side that night either; she was just at the show for shits and giggles. She did however help her Dad and Paul cause ruckus in the locker rooms.

Those guys are crazy, they do shit and people get pissed but none more than Randy did. Some how they convinced Julie; who is the seamstress and costume designer, to make a pair of trunks for Randy, they were a color changing pair. Like on the words Orton and his designs they were grey but when they started to get wet they turned a different color.

It was funny at the time because the color turned bright pink but he didn't find it funny at all. He didn't find it funny when he got pantsed in the middle of the ring by Shawn either. Cass knew what was going to happen so she made an excuse to stay in the back.

Randy came back muttering curses, normally he would find the pantsing funny but he wasn't in the mood for their playful banters and having pink trunks on. He knew that Cass was behind it but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of the arena.

He had been feeling off again and if it was anything like the last time it had something to do with Cass. He couldn't place a finger on what he was feeling. Like when she isn't around him there is a tug pulling him to her. He is confused to what it is.

He felt her shift in the bed, he knows that she can't sleep and she has been having dreams of the night she was hurt. Hurt being a very down played word considering what happened to her. She wasn't just hurt, she was betrayed and violated.

He sighed and sat up and turned the light on. She rolled over and looked at him and he saw the tear streaks on her face. He grabs her and pulls her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he whispers and she shakes her head at him.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispers back and he groans.

"I wouldn't understand, maybe not but it has to be something since you are ruining your beautiful face with those ugly red lines."

She smiles at him through thick wet eyelashes and leans up and does the last thing he expected her to do. She kissed him. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full on lip lock. After he got through the initial shock he started to kiss her back. He pulls back from her and she pouts.

"Cass, what are you doing?" he asks and she sighs.

"I am tired of fighting it Randy and I know you are too. That kiss we had weeks ago meant something and all you said is that you didn't want to do anything because you were scared of hurting me. Now you know I am not breakable and I don't care if you hurt me. I _love _you and I _want_ you."

He groans and leans down and captures her lips in his. He is tired of fighting it too, he has been holding his feelings back because he _knows_ he is going to hurt her, it won't be on purpose but he knows that he is going to do it, he always does.

"You realize what you are asking for?" he asks and she nods her head at him.

"I know and I don't care," she says and then moves and straddles his lap and attaches her lips to his again. She grounds herself down on him, causing him to hiss and to pull back.

"No," he says and she furrows her eyebrow.

"What?" she asks and does it again.

"God, you are going to kill me, if you don't stop doing that I might not be able to stop myself."

She looks at him and grins, "maybe I don't want you to stop."

He growls at her and pulls her closer to him and with all of his energy he flips them so that she in underneath him. She squeals and he leans down and hungrily attaches his lips to hers.

The sounds that were coming from her were enough to make him go mad. He trailed his lips down her neck to the top of her chest and back up again. He grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her bare chested. He smirks down at her as she blushes and tries to hide her face.

"Don't hide from me," Randy tells her and gently grasps her face in one of his hands and moves her hair away. He trails his hands down her chest and then to her stomach. He pulls the top of her pink shorts and growls at the color.

She giggles at him and leans up and places a kiss on the side of his lips. "That was hilarious."

He pulls her shorts and she lifts her hips and he pulls them all the way off. He immediately felt her heat and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Were you hoping that something was going to happen tonight?" he asks with an amused expression on his face and she smirks at him.

"I wasn't hoping. I was planning on it,"

She reaches down and runs her finger tip along the edge of his boxers and slips her hand inside. This caused his breath to hitch in his throat and him to bury his face into her shoulder. She runs her fingers along the tip of his very large member. He hisses when she grasps her fingers around him and starts pumping him.

He grabs her hand and stops her after a minute and she raises a curios eyebrow at him.

"It's been so long and if you don't stop now I am going to fucking explode," he rushes out and she smiles at him and releases him and pulls his boxers off of him.

He positions himself at her entrance and she starts to get nervous, she heard stories about people first times hurting. He saw the look in her eyes and he asked if she wanted to stop.

She shook her head no and he gently eased the tip of himself into her. She cried out and a few tears fell out of her eyes. He kissed them away and slowly asserted himself more, until he was fully inside of her.

He waited until her body fully relaxed and un-tensed and she raised her hips trying to pull him in deeper. He took that as a sign that he could start moving again. He pulled all the way out and gently pushed back in.

While she was loving that he was going slow and taking his time to make her feel good she wanted him to go faster and harder. She wanted to feel all that he was capable of. She pushed herself up and again and moaned for him to go faster and harder and he complied.

She was feeling things that she never thought she would ever feel. She loved the feeling and didn't think she could get enough of him.

She pushed on his chest and he stopped his movement and she grinned at him and with all her weight she pushed him on to his back and started rocking herself against him, first going agonizingly slow and then speeding up. He was thrusting into her as she came down on him and he hit something inside of her she didn't know existed.

It made her scream and he smirked, "found it". The whole time she was guiding him, now he grabbed her hips and guided her down on him and he continued to hit that little sweet spot inside of her.

Before long he could feel the pressure building up in his groin and he knew he was going to come soon but he didn't want to before she did.

He flipped them back over and pulled her leg to over his shoulder and wrapped her other leg around his waist and thrust into her, deeper and harder than before, hitting her spot again and again.

She felt the burning in her stomach and it started to go lower and lower. He knew she was getting ready to cum and he wanted to make it come faster, he didn't know how much longer he could hold off, he was ready to explode. No sooner than his finger touched her clit she exploded.

Stars clouded her vision as she screamed as the unknown feeling washed through her body. She felt him release into her and him hitting her sweet spot causing her to release another orgasm.

She clinged on to him as the second one rushed through her body. He pulled out of her and pulled her so that he is lying down and her head was in the crook of his arm.

"Wow," she whispers and looks up at him.

"Just wow?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Not going to boost your ego babe."

He chuckles and places a kiss on her forehead. He watches as her eyes close and her breathing labors out. Isn't it supposed to be the guy that falls asleep after sex? He shakes his head and reaches over and turns off the lamp.

He hopes like hell she isn't going to regret this in the morning, he knew that she was sort of vulnerable when this started. He will just have to wait until morning to find out.


	6. Holy Bag of Donut Sprinkles

She walked into the gym with a frown on her face and over to one of the machines and set it on a slow setting. She needed something small to do so that she could wrap her head around what happened with Randy the night before.

She didn't regret it, not one bit. In fact she loved every minute of it and wanted to do it again but this morning when they woke up he turned her down. She was confused but she didn't say anything to him.

She had gotten out of the bed and climbed into the shower to wash away the evidence. When she got out she changed into a pair of track shorts and a tank top and made her way to the gym. When she got to the door, Randy was just walking out. He smiled at her but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong.

She walked over to him and he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him and leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She could tell even more that something was wrong with him. He pulled away and walked away from her.

She started the machine and just started walking and let her thoughts go wild. She watched as he walked back into the gym with a smile on his face. Now that is the Randy that she wants to see. He walks over to her and stops her machine and pulls her off of it and into his arms.

He grasps his hands at the curve of her butt and pulls her so that she is wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you," he whispers and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Is that why you have been all mopey all morning?" she asks him and he nods his head.

"I realized that last night you told me you loved me and I didn't say it back. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. You gave me your all and I gave you nothing in return," he whispers to her.

She chuckles at him, "you gave me something alright, you gave me something that I have never wanted from another man. You gave me something that no one else can ever give me. I don't care that you didn't tell me you loved me. I felt that you loved me."

She leans down and places her lips upon his in a short but sweet kiss.

"I'm your Orton, until you don't want me anymore, I am yours." She whispers to him and he drops her so she is standing up and he grabs her face in his hands.

"Or until I do something that will make me unworthy of being with you. I'm going to fuck up something. I am going to forget dates and birthdays, I am going to end up doing something that is going to make you hate me," he sighs and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Silly man, I don't care about all of that. It doesn't matter. There is nothing that you can do that will make me love you any less than I do now," she tells him and he lets out a breath and just as he is about to lean down and kiss her, someone grasps his arm and spins him around.

"What the hell?" Randy yells spinning around and groans when he comes face to face with none other than the Heart Break Kid himself.

"Michaels," Randy greets him and Shawn looks over Randy shoulder to his daughter.

"Cassidy Rain," Shawn berates his daughter and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Yes Daddy?" she questions him and he pushes Randy out of the way and grabs her arm and pulls her over to one of mirrors. She is confused as to what she is supposed to be seeing but then she sees it.

"Randal Keith Orton, what the hell?" she screeches and rubs the spot on her collar bone that is a dark purple color.

"Daddy I can explain," she pleads with him and he shakes his head.

"Please don't, I don't want to know. Just promise me you know what you are doing." He pleads with her and she nods her head.

"I know Daddy; I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure."

He nods his head at her and places a kiss on her forehead before walking over to Randy and saying something to him at which Randy chuckles and nods his head at him and then they do that man hug thing.

Randy walks over to her as her father walks away from him with a smile on his face. "What did he say?" She asks him and he shakes his head at her, as if to tell her that he isn't telling her.

"Come on Randy, you can't tell me what he said?" she pleads with him and he waves her off. If he won't tell her then she will just have to make him tell her.

"Fine," she huffs and walks away from him and puts her earphones into her ears and turns on some hardcore screaming from Zack's band. She groans when she realizes that she hasn't talked to him in a few days. She really needs to get on top of that or he is going to end up canning her ass.

She sings along to the lyrics of some random songs as she is working out. She can feel Randy's gaze on her as she is doing so. She groans and keeps working on some smaller weights and stuff. She had really let herself go since she joined the business.

She wasn't wrestling yet so she wasn't working out and now she realized that she really needed too, she was so out of shape. She put the dumbbells down back in their precise spot and looked up and saw that Randy was chatting with John.

She turned her music down and she could hear their conversation. She wasn't usually and eaves dropper but she wanted to know what he was saying. Maybe something about his conversation with his father would come up.

"Dude, you so got laid. Who is the unlucky lady," John asks and Randy scowls at him. Nosy bastard.

"Don't kiss and tell. Not all of us are as open about our sex lives as you," Randy says rolling his eyes. He really doesn't want to discuss this with John of all people, let alone he is close to Cass.

"Little birdie told me that there was some one on one action from a certain _wife _last night," John says and Randy groans.

"Why can't people keep shit to themselves?" he grumbles and John pats him on the back.

"Well done dude, you got yourself a screamer. Oh, what did Shawn say when he found out that you deflowered his little girl?"

Randy rolls his eyes at John's screamer comment and chuckles when he asks what Shawn told him.

"Nothing that I didn't already know, just that he would kill me if I hurt her in any way. And I am going to shut up now because miss nosey over there is listening to our conversation."

Randy snaps his head over to where Cass was standing and she narrows her eyes at him. She pushes play on her iPod and goes back to working out.

"Stupid asshole," she mutters to herself.

She finishes her work out and leaves the gym without saying anything to anyone. She just wanted to take a shower. She felt icky and gross. She walked up to hers and Randy's hotel room and stripped and walked to the shower.

The water beat down on her skin, making her feel like jell-o. The scent that was wafting through the steam of the shower. Vanilla and honey; a scent that she has loved for a long time.

She felt a breeze come through the shower and a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She screams and spins around and a pair of lips crash down on hers. When he pulls away she smacks his chest and scolds him for sneaking up on her, in the shower of all places.

He laughs and she growls at him.

"It's not funny Randy; you scared the hell out of me." she screeches and he tells her that he is sorry and she nods her head at him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Did you get in here thinking you were going to get lucky?" she questions him and he chuckles. "No, you actually have been in here for almost and hour and I need a shower too."

She blushes and goes to get out since she has already had her shower she was just enjoying the water. He grabs her waist and pulls her back to his chest.

"Don't go," he murmurs and moves her hair to the side and starts placing small kisses on the side of her neck.

If he didn't stop she wouldn't be able to control herself and they would be late to catch the plane in a few hours.

"Randy, we have plane to catch," she moans and he sighs into her neck.

"Miss it; we can catch the next one," he whispers and she almost gives in. She pulls away from him and spins to look at him.

"Take your shower and get out and get dressed," she tells him and he groans again, "fine"

She gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel and walks out into the room. She starts to pack up her clothes, putting the dirty ones in one bag and the clean ones in the other. She groaned when she realized she had too much clothing with her, but she never knew what the hell was going to happen so she always brought extras.

She heard the water shut off and she just kept on packing. She was almost finished with all of her crap when she felt herself get picked up and dropped on to the bed and a pair of lips attacking hers.

She decides that they can miss the plane; they can catch the next one; just like Randy said. He pulls the towels from both of their bodies and leans down to capture her lips in his again.

They don't get far before their hotel door gets pushed open. "HOLY BAG OF DONUT SPRINKLES," John screeches and Randy groans and pulls the towel to cover Cass who is blushing.

Randy gets off her and grabs a pair of boxers and pulls them on. He wasn't worried about John seeing all of his business, it wasn't like they hadn't showered together before, no pun intended.

Randy motions for him to turn around and Cass gets up and grabs a bra and panties and pulls them on.

"Holy bag of donut sprinkles?" she laughs after the embarrassment went away. She hears him chuckle and she pulls on a pair of grey cargo shorts and a metal mulisha rib cage tank top.

"Ok you can turn around now," she tells him and he spins around and walks over and sits in one of the chairs.

"It was the only thing that came to my mind, especially after seeing Randy's white ass."

She shakes her head and slips her feet in a pair of flip flops. She finishes packing and pulls her bags to the floor. Randy is already finished packing also but he doesn't bring as much crap as she does.

She watched him look at his watch and then jump up and grab both of her bags along with both of his. She tried to stop him but he gave her a looks that said 'don't even think about it'. He handed one to John and he pulled the door open.

She grabbed her carry on bag, which was the only one that he would let her have and pulled it over her shoulder. Everything from the room was packed. She just hoped they didn't forget anything.

This trip to the next city was very interesting, especially with John cracking jokes about Randy the whole trip. She sat back and watched Randy get pissed and then start laughing. She was sitting with her Dad and Paul who both joined in on him too.

"Babe, why aren't you sticking up for me?" Randy whines and she chuckles at him.

"Cause this is too funny and if I stick up for you, they will turn on me," she tells him and he glares at her playfully.

"I will get you back for this," He growls and she winks at him, "looking forward to my punishment Mr. Orton."

"Oh gross, we are right here," Paul says and she looks at him and smirks.

"Can't be worse than hearing you and Steph join the mile high club for the millionth time," he chuckles and sits back in his seat with a dreamy look on his face.

Cass rolls her eyes and looks over to her Dad and smiles at him and lifts the arm rest and snuggles herself into his arms.

"I love you Daddy," she murmurs into his chest.

"Love you too princess," he says and squeezes her closer to him.

She feels like she needed to tell him that she loved him. She knows that since she has 'grown up' in a sense that he needs that reassurance.

"I am glad you found someone that you can trust," he whispers and she nods her head. "Just know that if he messes this up I will have his balls."

"When did you jump ship?" she chuckles and he pushes her away from him.

"Get you little shit," He growls at her and pushes her out of her seat and into the isle.

"Daddy," she groans standing up and dusting her butt off and walked to sit by Randy and John.

"What's wrong?" John asks and she climbs into Randy's lap.

"Dad is being mean to me," she whines and both John and Randy laugh.

"It's not funny," She huffs and they keep laughing.

"Assholes," she mutters and hides her face in Randy's neck. She hopes that everything will be like this forever. The joking and messing around, the love that everyone shares. She doesn't want anything to change.

Ever.


	7. Future Claims

"So… what's the story line for this week?" Cass asks sitting next to Ted on the couch. He glances up at her from his phone and shrugs his shoulders.

"Real help there DiBiase," she chuckles and rolls her eyes as she lies back on the couch and props her feet up in Ted's lap.

"They are ending our story line. Apparently the stupid gossip sites are saying that we are splitting up anyways, since both of us have been seen without our rings on and you are apparently fooling around with Ted now and I am with Barbie," Randy says walking into the room and sitting on the couch across from Cass and Ted.

"Cass, are you wearing regular shoes? Wow I never thought I would see you wearing anything other than boots, heels, or something pretty on your feet and today you are rocking Nike's. You now officially rule," John says walking in also and sitting next to Randy and throwing the scripts on the table.

Cody joined in as well but wasn't paying attention to anyone. He was texting on his phone, which seems like that is all he is doing these days. Cass secretly wonders if he has a girl that he isn't telling them about.

"Cody I am having your baby," Rain blurts out of nowhere and he just 'uh huh' and everyone starts laughing and he looks up and then looks at Cass.

"Wait, what?" he asks and they start laughing harder.

"Dude, get your head out of your phone and pay attention around you," Cass says after everything chilled down.

"Whatever," he chuckles and she leans up and reaches over Ted and grabs Cody's phone out of his hand. She scrolls through the messages and her eyes widen and she throws his phone back at him.

"I think my eyes are melting," She screeches and moves off of Ted's lap and scrambles into Randy's and buries her face into his neck.

Cody laughs as he closes his phone and pushes Ted over so he can sit down instead of being on the edge of the couch.

"Cass," says another voice walking into the locker room. Cass looks up and see's her father standing there holding the phone out to her.

She furrows her eyebrows at him and he just thrusts the phone at her and quickly walks out of the locker room. She glances down at it and smiles as she see's the call is connected with Rebecca; her step mom.

"Hi Mom," she giggles into the phone, "what's up with Dad?" she asks and her eyes widen when her Mom tells her.

"MOM!" she screeches and she hears her laugh on the other line.

"_What, can't a mom know if her daughter's man is taking care of all of her special needs?" _she asks and Randy chuckles and Cass gasps and looks up at him. She forgot that he could hear the conversation.

"Care to answer the question Cass?" he asks smirking and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Yeah, no, don't need to boost your ego and make your head bigger than it already is," she retorts and gets off of him and leans down and places a kiss on his cheek and whispers 'amazing' in his ear and then walks out of the locker room.

"Yes Mama, he is taking care of _all_ of my needs and _yes _I am being careful. I love him; I wouldn't have gone that far if I didn't," she tells her Mom who started asking her all kinds of questions.

She see's the tech motion to her so she knows that she has a bit to do.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you later. Got some stuff to do," she rushes to her mom and tells her she loves her before hanging up the phone and crossing the hall to her father's dressing room. She knocks on the door and Paul opens it up a few seconds later looking rather disheveled and his appearance dawns on her.

"Oh My God," she shudders and thrusts her fathers phone in his hand and mutters something about him giving it to him and she spins around and walks through her locker room door.

"Are you ok?" Cody asks when she walks back in and she looks up and groans.

"Yeah, just remind me to stay the hell away from The DX locker room forever."

Every person in the locker room just started laughing; they all knew that something like that happens. It happens at every show. Since Stephanie has been pregnant her libido has jumped and she doesn't care where they are when she wants him. He doesn't seem to mind either but it's still gross.

They are her family so it's just nasty.

"Segment starts in a few," she tells them and John, Ted, and Cody all jump up and toss their stuff into the cubbies and then leave the room.

"So what are we doing?" she asks and he hands her the script and she reads over it. Simple enough, she gets to yell at him. Oh and slap him… sweet.

"Go light with the slap babe, I don't need angry red marks when I am in front of the camera, they make me look bad," Randy chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh the pretty boy doesn't want people to see his bitch slap mark?" she taunts him and he growls and pulls her over to him and leans down and buries his face in her neck and starts to trace patterns with his tongue.

"You know, I don't think the camera wants to pick up on this pretty little bruise here either, they might think I am beating you or something," he murmurs as she moans at the feeling of him.

"Good thing it's covered up now isn't it?" she says and pushes him away from her. How do their conversations always get changed or it ends in something that gets her all worked up.

She thinks it's one of Randy's gifts… no it's his curse for just being so damn sexy.

A knock on the door prompts them and they get into position.

_The door opens and the crowd can see what is going on in Cass and Randy's locker room._

"_I don't want you hanging around him, do you got that?" Randy growls out and Cass raises her eyebrow at him. _

"_What much like I don't want you out there fooling around with Kelly every time I turn my back. I am not you Randy; I don't cheat on you when I think no one is looking. Why did I even marry you?" she growls right back at him and he rushes to her and grabs her into his arms._

"_What I do is none of your business. Stay away from Ted… do I make myself clear?" he seethes and she puts her hands on his upper torso and pushes him away and slaps him._

"_You don't own me Orton, you want to treat me this way then we are done. Expect divorce papers in the mail. Go screw yourself," she yells at him and stomps out of the locker room as Randy is standing there growling with anger._

The camera shuts off and Cass walks back into the room and walks over to Randy and rubs the red spot on his cheek and leans up and places her lips lightly on it.

"Sorry," she whispers sheepishly; knowing that she got caught up in the moment and slapped him a little bit harder than she was going to.

"It's ok… but damn remind me not to get you pissed at me for real. That fucking hurt," he chuckles and walks to the other side of the room and step in front of the mirror to assess the damage.

"Whatever," she laughs and walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and he puts on of his arms over her shoulder.

"This is how I want things forever. When we are happy and joking around and everything is light and we can all be real around each other and not hide things," he says and she nods her head.

She wants the same things, she never wants thing to change. Especially not between her and Randy. It took them a long time to get to where they are now and she doesn't want to lose that.

"Where do you think we will be in ten years?" she asks out of the blue and he looks down in her eyes and waits for a second; thinking.

"I think I will be retired and you will be living with me and hopefully be married to my old ass and we will be sitting on the swing on our porch watching all ten of our children playing in the yard," he replies nonchalantly.

Her eyes widen and she see's the smirk adorning his face and she smacks his chest.

"Be serious," she whispers and he pulls her away from the mirror and over to the couch and pulls her into his lap.

"I see us being a happily married couple with a few kids, ten would just be impossible but I am thinking three maybe. I don't care where we are in ten years as long as we are together," he tells her sincerely and she smiles up at him and leans up and straddles his lap and leans down and attaches her lips to his.

"I love you Randal Keith Orton, always and forever," she whispers after pulling away and he pulls her so that her lips crash down on his again.

"Holy Pop tarts," John screeches walking in the room and Cass groans and moves off Randy's lap.

"Way to ruin the moment asshole," Randy mutters and Cass gets up off the couch and smiles at Randy and walks out of the room.

She hopes like hell that they can have their fairy tale ending. That is unless something gets in their way.


	8. Plans

Cass rolls her eyes when she read the script for the nights show. She apparently has to be seen flirting with Ted and Randy is supposed to go cave man on her. She doesn't see why she is doing all of this; Randy is going face after Wrestle Mania.

It's supposed to be a casual thing, so she lounges in the locker room. Ted groans when he walks in and makes a comment about her shirt.

"I'm sorry Teddy, do you want to wear one of my Metal Mulisha shirts?" she teases and he throws one of the couch pillows at her.

He didn't want to do this story line any more than she did, he would have to have his hands on her and she would have to be laying across the couch, it's different when they are lounging and shit and everyone is in the room but this she would be doing with only her in the room until Randy storms in.

"So when are you going to visit Zack and give him the new designs?" Ted asks and Cass sighs, she had forgotten about the designs she was working on.

"I don't know… they are in St. Louis this week and then in Baltimore the next, then they are going home, so I guess in two weeks when I have time I can fly down to LA and meet with Zack."

"Why not go see then this week, I mean Randy is going home tomorrow morning, why not go with him?"

"Because I am with him all the time and I need a little me time," she says in a duh tone causing him to laugh at her.

"Yeah, but what happens when you two get married and start popping out kids, your going to be around him all the time?"

"Thanks Teddy; ruined my night," she laughs just as the locker room door opens and Randy walks in talking on the phone.

"Yes Mom… NO… well, yeah… Of course… whatever Mom… soon… tell Lana I love her too… ok Mom, Geeze, yes I will tell her… Ok Mom, yes I love you too, bye," Randy says huffing and placing his phone on the table.

"I swear that woman is going to be the death of me," he grunts and Cass lets out a laugh.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, she is pissed at me cause I haven't brought you home to meet her yet and she said that she should have met you before Nate and she wants me to bring you home tomorrow…," He trails off and Cass' eyes widen and she looks over at Ted who is trying not to laugh.

Randy gets up when someone knocks on the door and Cass can hear the tech guy telling him its time.

"Keep your hands where I can see them DiBiase," Randy chuckles as Cass situates herself so that he legs are splayed over Ted's lap.

Ted rolls his eyes and places his hands at the top of her thigh, almost at the edge of her skirt.

Randy walks out of the room and down the hall to one of the monitors. He can hear the fans in the crowd, sort of cheer when the camera came to the locker room.

"_I don't know what to do Ted, I am so lost. I miss him but I can't be with him if he is going to keep treating me like the dirt on the bottom of his shoe, I can't take it anymore. Tell me what I should do?" Cass groans and Ted smirks down at her._

"I say you leave him, he doesn't deserve you anyways."

"And what? Be miserable and lonely for the rest of my life?" she chuckles and he starts ribbing his hands along her legs.

"No, be with me, I know you want to. I see how you look at me," he attempts to be sultry but she sits up on the couch.

"I love you Ted, but you are like on of my best friends, I couldn't do that. It would be to weird, and Randy would kill you,"  
  
_"Randy won't touch me, he doesn't own you any more. You left him remember." He whispers and cups her face into his hand and starts to lean down to kiss her when the door to the locker room opens fiercely and is thrown against the wall._

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy seethes coming and pulling Cass off the couch and pushing her towards the door.

"Trying to score points on my wife DiBiase, don't think about it, all it's going to do is end you up laid in the hospital with a concussion from another kick to the skull. Do you want that again, cause coming near my wife again is where that will lead too?" Randy yells at him, anger evident in his eyes.

"She left you Orton, or do you not remember last week when she slapped the taste out of your mouth? She doesn't want you, why not let her move on with her life?" Ted seethes right back and Randy lunges at him flipping them both over the couch.  
  
_Cass screeches for someone to help and both her father and Triple H run into the locker room and pull Randy off Ted and push him out of the locker room. _

Cass runs over to Ted and pulls his head into her lap and whispers her apologies to him as the camera shut off.

She groaned when the cameraman walked out of the room and Randy walked back in and reached down and helped both Ted and Cass of f the ground.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, you alright dude?" Randy asks and Ted rubs the back of his head from where it hit the carpet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should twitter this 'Guess I shouldn't mess with the Viper's wife, huh?'" he chuckles and Cass gives him a hug and kisses his cheek.

"Guess not Teddy, see you next week," she says and grabs her bag and puts it over her shoulder and laces her fingers with Randy's and pulls him out of the locker room.

"So…," Randy starts as him and Cass lie in bed next to each other, her wrapped in his embrace and his face in her neck.

"So, what Randy just say it," she chuckles and he groans.

"Come home with me tomorrow," he whispers and she pulls away from him and sits up in the bed holding the sheet around her naked chest.

He sits up next to her and she sighs.

"Randy, it's not that I don't want to meet your folks, I do really but I need a bit of me time. I have been around you and the guys for the past few weeks and I am losing my mind; there is too much testosterone in the air. I need some me time, just with my Mom and me."

He sighs and nods his head, he can respect that, and he knows how hard it is on her. She is surrounded by him and the guys all the time, she doesn't talk to the girls in the business much so it's hard on her.

"Ok, next time though, She is going to kill me for not bringing you home," Randy pleads with her and she nods her head and a smile comes across his face.

He pulls her back down and wraps her into his arms again and reaches over and turns off the light and turns back to her and places a small kiss on her lips and she lets out a sigh of comfort and falls asleep in his arms.

He lies there awake for a little while just thinking about their future. He wants to spend the rest of their lives together, her felt like she was the one. He never felt that when he was with his ex wife. He felt something but it wasn't near as much as he is feeling now.

He feels now that if her lost her then he would lose a part of himself. He can't handle not having her in his life. He loves her more that he could possibly put into words.

It's like she is the glue that holds him together, he doesn't know how he lived without her all that time.

He has been in love with her since the first time he met her, it was like one of those love at first sight things. The only thing is he was 24 at the time and she was 16 at that time and her father would have killed him if he pursued her.

He didn't do anything about it, he just let it go, every time he saw her after that he wanted to be with her but something kept holding him back.

Then Samantha came, he thought what he felt with her was love but he realized that she was just a distraction from what he really wanted, then she got pregnant. He didn't want to be that person who used someone, it wasn't like that, he did love Sam but not the way she wanted him too. She realized that and asked for the divorce.

Now she is one of his best friends, the way it should have been from the beginning. They are friends who used to be married and have a child.

When Randy saw Cass for the first time since his divorce had been finalized he couldn't take it any longer, he needed her. He knew how she felt about him since some certain wife of one of his friends couldn't be quiet.

His only dilemma was that she wasn't just trusting to anyone; he would have to gain her trust. They were already friends but he wanted to be more than that. They would hide their feelings from each other and then it came to the point where they were tired of pretending.

He finally after all the time that he was walking on eggshells around her told her how he felt. Well only after she told him. It was the day that he had been waiting for. He was finally happy and she was the one to make him that way.

The night she gave him something that she had never given anyone else was the second best night in his life. The first being the night his little girl was born.

Their relationship only moved forward from then and he hoped that it went a whole lot more forward, forever is what he is hoping for.

Forever is a long time but it's worth being with someone he loves.


	9. Normal

'I miss you' the message read when she touched her phone. Cass and Randy had been texting back and forth for the past few days, they would call but they were both busy with family stuff.

Randy was spending time with his little girl and doing things around his house that he has been neglecting. He was even looking into getting another house since he still lived in the same house with his ex wife.

He didn't see a reason to move out, they didn't split on bad terms and they are friends. But if he wanted to have the future he was talking about with Cass then he was going to have to do something.

He enlisted in the help of Sam to look for another house, she understood why he wanted to move out and she called the realtor and had a few homes set up for him to look at. He asked her to come along with him since he was the worst at picking things out.

He didn't know what kind of house he should buy, he of course didn't pick out the house he is living in either; Samantha did.

He didn't want anything extravagant; he wanted something small and homey. Not like his house now, it's huge and for a while it was just Randy and Sam, now it's Alanna in there too and it's still so big.

"Well you have to tell me what you want Randy, I can't just choose another house again. Tell me some things that you envision and I can help," Sam says sitting down at the kitchen table and handing a banana to their daughter.

"I don't know Samantha, I haven't even thought about it. I want something smaller than this but something that has more than three bedrooms. Maybe five bedroom and, something with a wrap around porch and a big yard for the kids to play in."

"Kids?" she questions and he glances at their little girl.

"Kids, I do plan on having more one day," he explains and she nods her head at him.

"Does Cass know that you plan on having more kids, because she is young Randy, maybe she wants to wait?"

"I didn't mean today, and we have already talked about it. I plan on being with her forever Sam, I know things didn't work out between us but I want them to work with her, I love her."

"I know you do, and that is the reason it never worked. We were always meant to be friends Randy, always and nothing is going to change that. I thank you for giving me our daughter and will owe you a life time for it," Sam whispers and Randy stands up and walks around the table and pulls her up into his arms.

"No, I have to thank you for giving me Alanna, I can't thank you enough for bringing our little girl into this world and I will love you forever for it. She means the world to me," he whispers into her hair and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm pregnant," Sam whispers into his chest and he pulls back and looks at her, he didn't even know she was dating again. But then again he has been on the road a lot and hasn't really asked about her personal life.

"Um… congrats, is he around or do I have to kick his ass for knocking up my best friend?" Randy says and she looks away from him. He grabs her face and turns it back to him.

"Promise me that when I tell you that you won't go and kick his ass? He doesn't know and I am not sure how to tell him," she pleads with him and he sighs and pulls away from her. He walks back around the table and sits next to Alanna and starts wiping the banana off her hands and face.

"I promise," he concedes and she sucks in a breath and lets out his name as she exhales.

Randy drops the wipe in his hand and stares at his ex wife/ best friend with wide eyes.

"You mean you and… had… and got…? How the hell did that happen?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Um… I think you know how I got pregnant Randy!" she says and motions to their daughter who is oblivious to the world around them.

"Smart ass, I know how you got pregnant, but with his baby none the less, when have you ever been alone with him?"

"That night when we had the party after a PPV, it just happened, we were both drinking and one thing led to another and I slept with him."

"Fucking Christ Samantha," Randy groans and he feels something wet hit his forehead. He looks down at the wipe in front of him and looks over at Alanna who is giggling.

"You think that's funny?" he chuckles and reaches over and pulls her tray off her high chair and pulls her out of it and sits her on the middle of the table in front of him.

She bats her lashes at him and he smirks and starts tickling her, she wiggles and giggles as his fingers run across her ribs and under her chin on her neck. She tries to pull away from him and he keeps on tickling her; causing her to laugh louder.

He finally gives up and leans down and places a kiss on her cheek and she giggles again and wipes it off.

"How far along are you?" he asks and she looks over to him.

"Sixteen weeks. I don't know how to tell him that his life is ruined and he is going to be tied down to a kid for the rest of his life. He is only 24 years old, for Christ's sakes."

"I could tell him for you, but if I did that then he would be pissed off at you. You think that he is going to hate you for this but I can assure you he isn't. Are you the one he has been talking to for the past month?"

"I guess, why?" she asks and Randy smiles remembering what happened a few weeks back in the locker room.

"Because, he has had his phone in his hand every last minute for a while. It was funny, one day were in the locker room talking about the scripts and Cass was chilling in Ted's lap and she told Cody that she was pregnant and he just waved her off and she grabbed his phone from him. It was something that she didn't want to see and she threw the phone back at him. Any idea what that might be?"

Sam blushes and Randy's eyes widen.

"You sent him a nude picture?" he chuckles and she blushes again.

"Yea, shit Cass saw it?" she replies and Randy nods and she blushes in embarrassment again.

"Ha, that is priceless. Wait, why didn't she tell me?" he asks more to himself and pulls out his phone and sends her a text asking her why she didn't tell him.

It didn't take her long to reply to him, 'It wasn't my place to tell you, I figured they would tell you on their own.'

He rolls his eyes, she is so loyal to others, and she doesn't get in their business and doesn't talk behind their backs either.

"I think you should tell him soon, I mean you are almost half way through this and he doesn't have the slightest clue," Randy pleads with her and she sighs.

"I will tell him, he is coming here next week when he is off and I will tell him then, until then keep this to yourself," She pleads with him this time and he finds himself nodding at her.

His ex wife is pregnant with one of his closest friends child and he doesn't know, and he can't tell him. He wonders how Cody is going to react when he finds out that Randy knew and kept it from him?

He also wonders when he is going to be able to start his life with Cass, he doesn't want anything major right now but he knows that he wants to do something. One step at a time is how he must go about it now.

Cass sighed and crawled out of the bed after reading Randy's text. She missed him like crazy, after one day she was already tempted to fly to St. Louis to be with him but she needed some female time.

The first day home she went with her Mom shopping and had lunch, then got her nails and hair done. Normal things that she needed to do. She unpacked more of her personal stuff into her bedroom.

She really wanted her own place but living at home was the next best thing, she didn't want to be on her own. She needed something and she wasn't exactly sure what it was at the moment.

She pulled on a pair of plaid shorts and a gray Juicy No 1 shirt that she bought the previous day shopping. Normally it wasn't something that she would wear, Couture that is. But she liked the shirt; labels don't mean anything to her. She would be happy wearing Wal-Mart brand clothes but sometimes it was nice to splurge and find something different.

She pulled on a pair of flip flops and walked over to the vanity that has been in her room for ages ran a brush through her straight blonde hair, she was digging the color she had it done this time. It was a sort of a dark blonde, not white like Barbie or Maryse but dark like her Moms, a deep blonde.

She decided to forgo make up for the day, it wasn't like she needed it anyways. She walked past Cameron's room and saw him in there playing with Jordan, one of his friends. They were playing RAW VS SMACKDOWN.

"Hey kids, who you fighting as?" she asks walking in and sitting on his bed behind him.

"Dad," Cam says and she chuckles.

"Randy," Jordan says and Cass starts laughing.

"Trying to see if dad can kick Randy's ass?" she questions when she see's that Cam is winning the match.

She watches them play for a little while longer, she laughed when they did the tag team and made John and Randy gay with each other and start dancing in the ring. She text John what they were doing and he called and she put it on speaker.

"Cameron! How dare you!" John chuckles into the phone and Cam starts laughing.

"Sorry Cena, I couldn't help it, you should do it and watch yourself; it's hilarious," he says and Jordan just sits there staring at the phone.

He is a little bit obsessed with John so he just continued to sit there.

"Hey Cena, let me call you later. I think if I don't move my phone then Jordan over here is going to start drooling on it," Cass laughs and hangs up with John.

"I was not drooling," Jordan finally says snapping out of whatever land he was in and turns back to the game. Cameron had already set it and started creating his own character.

"Alright boys, I am out. Cam, after this match, it's game over. You have homework to do and then chores," Cass says and Cam groans.

"Ok," he huffs and goes back to his game. Cass gets up off the bed and walks out of the room and down the stairs.

She watches as her father is sitting on the couch in the living room with Cheyanne watching Dora The Explorer; which was her favorite show at the moment.

She walks in and pulls Cheyanne up and sits down with her in her lap and starts to watch with them.

The episode ended and Cass looked down and saw that Chey was asleep in her arms. She smiled down at her little sister and then looked over at her father who had a glint in his eyes and then she realized it was tears.

"What's wrong?" she whispers and he shakes his head. She rolls her eyes; he wouldn't tell her if she begged him so it wouldn't matter. She leaned up and moved so that she could stand up and did and took Chey up to her bedroom.

She closed the door and walked down to Cam's room and told him that his time was up on the game and that Jordan had to go home and that he could come back after the chores and homework was done.

Jordan left and Cam went into the kitchen to look at his chore for the day, the living room.

Having chores was a part of growing up in the Hickenbottom house, you had to do chores or you would get grounded. It taught them the fundamentals of life, if they didn't start early and relied on their mother to clean up after them then what would happen when she wasn't there to do it for them anymore?

Cass looked at her name on the list, which has been there since she moved back in and she sighed, the one chore she hated doing; laundry.

She walked into the laundry room and saw that there wasn't much to do, just hers and Dad's stuff from the tour. She separated the whites and colors and separated the dry cleaning only stuff from the delicates.

She started a load of colors and then let the room and went to check what her other chore was. Her bedroom was already clean, it was the one chore that everyone had and that was to keep their room clean.

She watched as her Dad stood in the kitchen spinning around in circles while wearing a pair of socks. She chuckled and he stopped and looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Where's Mom?" she asks and he smiles at her.

"At the doctors",

"Why?"

"Just having a check up," he says and she notices that he is hiding something.

"Just a check up?" she questions and he nods his head and skips out of the room. She rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone as it beeps.

It was Randy asking her why she didn't tell him about Cody and Sam. It wasn't her place to tell him that, she didn't want to get in the middle of it.

She replies to him and places her phone back in her pocket.

She watches Cameron turn on the vacuum cleaner and let it go around the room. They had the iRobot Roomba 560; it was a little one that just goes around the room for you. It was lazy but that was most likely because Dad bought it when his chore was the living room. He hates cleaning it, since it's so big.

Cam turns it off when it comes back to him and he puts it away. Cass looks up at the clock and see's that it's already almost lunch time and walks into the kitchen and pulls out stuff to make sandwiches with.

She makes a turkey and Swiss one for her dad and a ham and cheese one for Cam. She makes a banana and peanut butter one for herself and calls them into eat.

They are a normal family. Most people would think that they lived this extravagant life style but that isn't the way for them. They have money but they don't flaunt it around. They live in a normal sized house, live in a normal neighborhood. They have a normal life.

No glitz, no glamour, just them.

That is the kind of family that she wants for her own one day, and she hopes she will be able to have it.


	10. Back Together Again

Cass giggled as Randy placed feathery kisses along her shoulders and unzipped the turquoise and black dress that she was wearing for the annual dinner that was held every year.

They hadn't seen each other since they went home a few days before. They didn't even see each other before the dinner. By the time that Randy got to the room, her things were already in there but she was no where to be found.

"I missed you," he whispered against her neck and she smiles at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"I missed you too."

He continued to place kisses on her shoulders, some being closed kisses and others being ones where she could feel his hot tongue running along her skin.

"You taste so delicious," he murmurs and she chuckles.

"It's called fairy dust," she giggles and he stops and spins her around so that he could look into her eyes.

"Fairy dust?" he questions and she smirks at him.

"Yeah, you know the dust that you put on your skin like powder that you get from a sex shop," she states in a duh tone.

His eyes widen at her admission and she blushes.

"When did you go into a sex shop?" he asks and she blushes even more.

"Fuck, umm… this morning. That's where I was when you text me to tell me that your flight was leaving."

"Mhm and what did you buy in that shop?" he asks sliding her dress down her body.

"Eh Eh Orton, you have to wait for it," she scolds him and moves away from him and picks up the dress.

She giggles again when he picks her up and places her on the bed and pins her arms down.

"It's not nice to tease, love."

"Who says I was teasing?"

"You mean you are holding out on me?" he questions and she chuckles at him and bats her lashes at him.

"I am but I have good reason and I am sure you don't want to know," she explains and his eyes widen and he moves off her.

"Yeah," he says rubbing the back of his nearly bald head with his hand.

"So…" she drawls out and climbs off the bed and grabs her pajamas and walks into the bathroom and turns on the hot water in the shower.

She walks back out and see's Randy sitting on the bed looking at his phone like he is contemplating something.

"Are you ok there Viper?" She asks when his eyebrows scrunch up and he sighs.

He nods his head without saying anything and she grabs her over night bag and takes it into the bathroom with her.

She gets in the shower after stripping out of her undergarments. She stood there soaking up the hot water and letting her body relax. There is something wrong with her love and she isn't sure what it is.

She finishes her shower and does all her female things and changes into her pajamas that Randy always cracks on her about, she can't help it; she likes them.

She towel dries her hair and runs her brush through it and opens the bathroom door and stands face to face, well face to chest with Randy.

He chuckles and she snap her head up at him, one minute he is sort of confused and sad and the next he is all fine.

There is something that he isn't telling her but she knows that he will tell her on his own time and she won't push it.

She pushes past him gently and puts her dirty clothes in one bag and puts her dress back in the garment bag so that she can mail it back home. That is what she does with all of her dressy items. She doesn't keep them on tour with her; she doesn't want anything to happen to them.

She hears the water turn on and she crawls into the bed and grabs her phone and sends her Dad a message telling him that she is going to bed and that she would see him in the morning.

It was nice for her to spend sometime with her father and her siblings and her mother of course. She needed that time that she had with them. It was her alone time away from the guys, well not fully away from guys but still the same.

She laid there for a little while until she heard Randy's phone go off, she knew it was a picture message. She stayed in her spot, not wanting to move since she was cramping up. She was curious as to who was sending his picture mail that late at night but she wasn't one to pry.

She heard the water shut off and a few minutes later saw Randy come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and watched as he dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"See something you like, Michaels?" he smirks walking over to the bed and crawling in behind her and reaching over grabbing his blinking phone off the stand.

"Give me something worth looking at and I might," she retorts and he gasps at her and drops his phone on the bed and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Kidding _honey,_" she says to appease him and he growls at her.

"Did you really just call me ugly?"

"I said no such thing,"

"Am I not worth looking at?"

"Depends on what part of you I am looking at,"

"What does that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Everything about me is worth looking at,"

"Right,"

"I'm sexy,"

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"You would be full of me right now if you were…" he starts and he stops before he finishes his sentence.

"If I were… what," she pressures and he groans, he can't believe he almost said that. How would she react if he told her that he wished she was pregnant with his child and she wouldn't be having her stupid river at that moment?

"Were not talking…" he grins, covering up what he was going to say. He wasn't sure if he was ready for her to hear that yet. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"Not talking… full or… Oh My God, Orton," she screeches and smacks his bare chest and hearing the smack echo through the room and him hissing.

"Nasty son of a bit…," She starts to yell at him and he leans over and captures her mouth in his. He pushes her so that she is on her back and he is straddling her waist.

She moans into the kiss and starts to kiss him back but something would have to interrupt them. Usually it's John but this time it's his phone, again going off with a picture message.

He groans and pulls away and grabs his phone before she could see what the picture showed up as. He smiles at the picture of Alanna lying on the floor with her new kitten that he had bought her before he left.

The picture before had been of a house that Sam had found and took a picture of. She was going to email him the rest of the house and talk to the marketer and email him back.

He feels Cass shifting positions on the bed and start to whimper. He turned out the lights and laid back and put his phone on the bed side table and then wrapped his love in his arms.

He knew that she was probably feeling some kind of cramps; he had been in this position with her before. He hated every second of it, not because he couldn't make love to his girl but because she was in pain.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of house do you see yourself having in your future?" Randy asks and she smiles into the darkness and closes her eyes and pictures the house that she wants, as long as he is with her.

She can see herself standing on a back porch and watching her children run around in the back yard wrestling with each other. She can see their bright blue eyes shining in the light and their dark hair falling into curls down their backs.

She can see her little boy jumping on a trampoline and doing flips on it while some of her friends and family are standing around watching him.

She see's herself walk off the porch and walk down the steps and out into the bright green grass of her back yard. She watches as her love walks over to her and takes her into his arms and stares down at her. His bright blue eyes matching their children's.

He spins her around and places his hands on her ever expanding stomach and she looks up at the white house, with the wrap around porch, light blue shudders and a screen door. It's like something you would see where her father lives; it was something that was home.

She snaps out of her thoughts and replays what just was in her mind to him and he traces her face in the dark and leans down and places his lips over hers. The kiss wasn't fierce and forceful, it was a gentle one, one out of nothing but pure love and not lust.

He pulls away from her and she lets out a content sigh and falls asleep in his arms. He grins into the darkness and decides that she is getting her _dream_ brought to her; no matter what it takes.


	11. Oh shit!

**Hey guys... so this is out earlier than I expected thanks to a certain chicka who pushed for it a little bit. Your welcome hun. If you haven't already go check out my girl simpleehopee's stories. She is badass and her stories rock. Also check out . cause she is bomb too... anyways thanks to those who reviewed. XOXO Peace, Love and, Cuppycakes.**

"Randall Keith Orton!"

"Yeah,"

"Give it to me,"

"What,"

"You know what?"

"Um… I can't do that. I don't think it would be appropriate with your father in the room." Randy chuckles and looks over at Shawn who is shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Stupid son of a mother fucker," Cass screeches at him and he laughs as she walks out of the bathroom in only a towel. She stands there with her hands on her hips scowling at him and he continues to laugh but shuts up when he see's her harsh glare.

"Watch your mouth Cassidy, Jesus; I know I raised you better than that."

Randy silently laughs as Cass gets scolded by her father from his position on the couch.

"Yes Daddy," she whispers and looks over at Randy still glaring at him.

"Can I have it now Randy, please?" She asks him and he raises his eyebrow at her.

"You want it now?"

"Yes"

"While your father is in the room,"

"Stop being a perve and give it to me."

"Aye fine, sheesh it's just a swimsuit." Randy deadpans and gets off the couch and walks over to the suitcase and pulls out her stupid swim suit that she has to wear for the nights show. Stupid swim suit contest that has to let him love share her body with the whole world. Who came up with that stupid idea?

"Randy, come on it's not that bad." She whines and he tosses her the suit and she huffs and walks into the bathroom and changes.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but what Vince says' goes," Shawn offers and Randy nods his head.

Cass wanted more in the business, she wanted to wrestle and tonight was the first step to that so Randy couldn't protest much, not that it would have mattered anyways. She got what she wanted.

"Wait, Randy what color are your trunks tonight?" She calls from the other room and Randy furrows his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to match you,"

"Why not,"

"Story line"

"So what,"

"What color?"

"White"

"Thanks, love you"

"Whatever"

Shawn's eyes widen when Randy says whatever and Randy motions for him to wait and a few seconds later he see's something out of the corner of his eye and he motions for Shawn to duck.

An eyeliner pencil whips past his head and he chuckles and hears her curse in the bathroom.

"Asshole"

"Love you too, babe."

"_Whatever" _she mocks back and he rolls his eyes.

"You know we are matching anyways? You're wearing zebra stripes."

"Shut up," she grumbles walking out of the bathroom, fixing her hair so that it flows down her back in light wavy curls.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing those shoes?"

"Are you going chick on me?"

"No, I am going 'What the fuck are you doing wearing HOT PINK shoes for?' on you."

"They are just shoes Orton"

"They are PINK"

"Yeah well, I don't care." She says to him and he looks at her and to Shawn who is watching them curiously.

"But,"

"But nothing, make one more comment about my pink shoes and I will get all of your black and white trunks and turn them pink like the last time and take all the rest of them and hide them and you will be forced to wear PINK trunks the rest of this tour."

Shawn chuckles from his spot on the couch when he remembers the last time they did that to Randy.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would. Besides seeing you in pink is just so sexy"

"Ok and that is my cue to leave," Shawn rushes out and heads for the door.

Both Randy and Cass start laughing and Randy pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I think you missed"

He smiles and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Did I get it this time?"

She shakes her head no and he places a kiss on the other cheek.

"This time,"

Again she shakes her head no and he places a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Randy," she whines and he smirks and lets his tongue lick his lips as he tilts her head back and slowly inches towards her face. She gets fed up with his teasing and grabs the back of his head and pulls his face down towards hers so that their lips are touching.

"Stop dicking around and kiss me already, damn it," she whispers upon his lips and he smirks and crashes his lips upon hers. There was no sweet sensual kisses, they were full of fire and want and need. Need most of all since they haven't had _any_ contact over the past two weeks.

Someone had Mother Nature but also forgot her pills at home and she didn't want to risk anything so she has been holding out on him. She could have gotten another prescription but she didn't feel like it.

She pulled back and smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes at her and she spun around to pull on her robe but a sharp pain on her butt caused her to gasp and spin around holding it.

"Ouch, you asshole that fucking hurt." she screeches at him and rubs it.

"Come here baby, let me make it better," he sooths and starts walking towards her and she runs over to her suitcase and pulls out her robe and wraps it around her body and starts walking to the door, even though she knows that he is following her.

She opened the door and a fist was hanging in her face, she let out a gasp, not because of the fist that scared the shit out of her but the person standing before her.

"Sheila?"

Sheila nodded and looked around before pushing her way into the locker room and closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Cass, are you ok," Sheila asks and Cass furrows her eyebrows at her?

"Yeah, why,"

Sheila sighs and sits down on the arm of the couch and starts to explain to Cass that Alex is out of Prison.

"How the fuck is he out," Randy bellows, making both girls jump.

"He had help from the inside. He paid off one of the female guards. Apparently they were sleeping together, how that happened I have no idea. He was getting transferred from one facility to another. She was the guard on that bus that he was on and he was the only passenger. The bus' tire blew out and they had to wait on the side of the road.

She called a wrecker truck to come and help and when he showed up she pulled her gun on him and demanded his keys and clothes. Alex was unchained and he took the truck. We tracked the truck to Vegas but there was no trace of him.

We have been looking for him for a few days now. I don't know where he is but I do know that he is after you."

"And the guard,

"The guard has been relieved of her duties and is not serving time for embedding an escape. I need you to be careful Cass; you need to have someone with you at all times. I will have officers in all states that you are going to keep watch for him but he is a sneak and he will try to get to you."

Cass leans into Randy as she takes in all the information that Sheila had given her. Alex is out and he is coming after her. Alex is coming after her. Alex is coming after her. What the fuck is she going to do? He could hurt everyone around her.

She pulls away from Randy when someone knocks on the door and she walks over to open it much to Randy and Sheila's protests.

"Two minutes Miss Michaels," the tech guy tells her and she nods her head at him.

She closes the door and turns to look at them while they are yelling at her.

"Relax; there is no way that he could get back here. We have tight nit security."

"Yeah well, just be careful when doing shit like that, I can't stand to see something happen to you."

"Sorry," she mutters and a knock sounds at the door again and she knows it's her cue to leave the dressing room.

She walks over to Randy and places a kiss on his cheek and nods at Sheila and then leaves the room only to find her father standing there with a solemn look on his face.

"She told you," Cass stated rather than asked and he nodded his head and she sighed and started walking forward. She is scared as hell but she can't put her life on hold because of on sadistic asshole.

"I'm not going to let him get to me. I have lived in fear of him for a long time and when he went away I was sure that he would be gone and now that he is back again. I won't stand down from him."

"Your so brave Cassidy but he is a full grown man with a vendetta, you can't stand up to him. He will hurt you, I can't have that happen. You are NOT to go anywhere without Randy, Ted, Cody, John, me or Paul; unless we know who you are going with. Do you understand that?" Shawn tells his daughter and she nods her head.

There is not getting around his order, so she will just have to deal with it. But if she happens to come across Alex then she won't back down. He will not control her life anymore.


	12. Arguements

**Oh My Gosh you guys are amazing. I can't express in words what it means to me for your awesome review and for favoriting my stories and my as an author. You guys rock, end of story! Hope you like it. **

"What are you doing?" Cass asks as Randy gets up out of the bed and walks to the window that looks out of their hotel room.

"Nothing," he mutters and she lets out a sigh.

"Jesus Randy, he isn't going to come to get me. He isn't that stupid."

"You don't know that,"

"I do know that, I dated him remember?"

"Don't remind me, it just gives me another reason to want to rip his head off."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing,"

"Stop saying nothing, your annoying the shit out of me."

"Whatever,"

"Whatever nothing," she mutters and climbs out of the bed and pulls her robe on over her nightie and ties it and walks to the door and opens it and storms out. He is being way too over protective and annoying and it's pissing her off.

He keeps making small comments when a conversation of some guy she dated comes up or when the conversation about Alex comes up. She never says anything to him when he gets that way, she just deals with it but sometimes it just pisses her off and she wants to smack the shit out of him.

"Whoa, Whoa little mama, where you going at this time at night," A voice says behind Cass and she spins around and lets out the breath that she had been holding when she saw that it was only Mike.

"Nowhere, just getting away from Randy for a few minutes," she says and he nods his head.

"Where's Maryse?"

"Asleep, wore her out."

"Gross Mike, thanks for that, now I can have nightmares tonight," Cass groans and he lets out a laugh.

"You're welcome sweetness; now get back to lover boy before he sends out and Amber Alert for you."

Cass sighs and nods her head at Mike and starts to walk back to the room that she shares with her over protective and bearing soul mate.

She pushes the door open and he mutters something into his phone and then ends his call and throws it on to the bed.

"What the fuck Cassidy Rain, you can't just fucking walk out of the hotel room like that, Alex could have fucking been out there and something could have happened to you and I never would have known. Fuck, what were you thinking?"

"He wasn't fucking out there and you need to back off a little bit, if he wanted to get to me then he fucking would have already. It's been a month since he escaped already. I was thinking that you are pissing me off and I just wanted two seconds where you weren't all up in my shit."

"You don't fucking know that he wasn't there. He could have been and you didn't see him. He is waiting for the most opportune moment to get at you. He will stop at nothing to get to you, he fucking escaped prison twice. God damn it Cass, I get that I am being a bit over protective but some fucker wants to hurt you. If he gets to you and hurts you do you realize what that would do to me? I fucking love you with all that I am and can't stand to see you hurt. I would gladly change places with you if it meant that he was after me instead of you."

She gasps at him, she knew that he loved her but she didn't realize how deep his feelings were for her. Sure they have talked about the future but she thought he was just feeding her bullshit.

"I… uh…," she tries to get out but he puts his hand up to stop her.

"Do you not realize how deep my feelings for you are? How my need to protect you is more than I feel the need to protect myself? God Cass, you have no idea." He says as he walks over to the chair that is in their room and sits down on it.

He motions for her to sit on the other chair that is opposite him. She quickly obliges and stares at him in wonderment.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he questions and she nods her head.

"Yeah, it was a house show that dad brought me to in Texas, it was for my sixteenth birthday, why?"

"That was the day that I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. One look at you and I saw my future, my life and my everything."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you not know who your Dad is?" he chuckles, "he would have killed me."

"Good point,"

"When Samantha came around I used her as a distraction from what I really wanted; you. I loved Samantha, I did but I didn't love her like I should have. When she got pregnant with Alanna it was one of the happiest moments in my life. I love my little girl but somewhere deep down I wished that she was our daughter. It could have been that way if I would have manned up and told you how I felt.

My feelings for you run deeper than anyone around us believes. I love you more than life it's self. There are just no words to tell you how much you mean to me.

The day that I found Alex in your apartment something in me snapped and I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be a bat. I could see the look of fear on your face and I wanted to protect you."

Cass listens in amazement at what Randy is telling her, she was shocked at his confession to her. So that is why he got divorced, it was because of her. Well that makes her feel so proud of herself, she ruined a family.

She gets up out of her chair and walks over to him and crawls into his lap and buries her face into his neck. She sits there taking in everything he just said to her. She understands now why the way he is, he is scared to lose her.

"I love you," she whispers into his neck and then pulls away and tilts his face so that his eyes meet hers.

"I love you," she whispers again and he lets a small smile play on his lips before leaning down and capturing her lips in what must be the most romantic and amazing kiss they have ever shared. It was like his soul was pouring into hers and he was giving her his heart.

"I love you too, now let's go to bed."

Morning came before either one of them could believe it, well not morning for normal people. Morning for Randy came early and this time he was making Cass go with him. He had a date with the gym and she wasn't going to slump it around the hotel room.

"Cass baby, get your ass up." Randy chuckles as he pulls the covers off the bed and she sits up and shoots him the finger.

"Later," he chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him but not before muttering, 'we'll see about that."

"Stupid mother fucking birth control," he groans and pulls on a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

"Hey, don't hate the birth control, it keeps me from popping out little Orton's at the moment, as much as I love you we are not ready for kids."

"Maybe not you," he whispers walking to the door.

"What?"

"Nothing hurry up,"

"Keep saying nothing and I'm going to show you nothing," she grumbles and he mumbles something else.

She ignores him and crawls off the bed and slides on a pair of black shorts and then grabs a white swim suit top and pulls it on after sliding off her nightie. She can hear Randy muttering something about lucky top.

She lets out a laugh and pulls on a pair of socks and then her Nike's and throws her hair up into a messy bun and walks towards Randy but not before grabbing her iPod.

They leave the room and Randy watches the surrounding area's like a hawk. They get down to the gym and they go in and see that John is the only other person in there. That man works out way more than any other person than either of them have seen before. He is dedicated.

"Well well if it isn't the run away diva," John chuckles and Cass shoots him a glare. She hates being called a diva.

"Go fuck yourself Cena,"

"Have a wife for that Miss Michaels,"

"Yeah a fucking gold digging one."

"Hey now," John chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You know it's true,"

"Yeah I know,"

"And you're with her why?"

"Convenience," he shrugs and continues to work out.

"You are one strange man Cena," Cass mutters and he lets out a laugh, 'so I have been told."

Cass does her normal work out while Randy does his, she starts to think about what he was talking about but didn't talk about when they were in the room when the birth control issue came up.

She had said that they weren't ready for kids and that's because they aren't. They can talk about it for the future but at the moment it's the present and she isn't ready for children. She still has things in life that she wants to do before she has children.

She is finally getting her chance in the ring, the past week she has been getting matches with Maryse and Eve and she is doing well in them. They aren't scripted so they go to who ever wins. She lost one to Maryse but since then she has done very well for herself.

Her story line with Randy kind of went south, they are still married on air, as she has forgiven him for his mistakes and gave him another chance. His face turn is still coming after her father retires.

Life on the road with out her father is going to be difficult; she is going to miss him like crazy. But at least she will still have Paul for a little bit until he takes time off to go do his movie.

She loves Randy more than she ever thought she would, she just wanted to wait to have the perfect family with him. If she were to accidentally get pregnant then she would be happy and put her child before her career but at the moment she wants to have her life before she is tied down to something for the rest of her life.


	13. Alex

**Oh My Gosh, thank you guys so much. You really don't know how much you guys mean to me. Please don't hate me for what you are about to read. It's not that bad, it could have been worse but I couldn't do it. Anyways, enjoy.**

_Hello sweetheart, _

_It doesn't help to have the extra security, obviously since you are reading this. It won't help to go to Texas; I will get you there, St. Louis, California, and Florida too. I have people placed every where. You won't get away from me. It's just a matter of time before that pretty boy leaves you and won't be there to protect you. _

_Oh, you really shouldn't leave your curtains open like that. I don't want everyone seeing my goods. One man already gets to see them but it won't be long before he never see's them again._

_Think about it, if you come willingly to me then no one gets hurt, the longer you run from me the more I want to hurt someone. Now I will let you be the judge of who gets out of this safely._

_Until then my love,_

_A._

"_What the hell is this?" Randy booms as he finds the letter tucked into Cass' suitcase. She gasps at him and grabs the letter out of his hands and shoves it back in her suitcase. She found the letter taped to their hotel room a few days back._

_It's a week until Wrestle Mania and she has been holding that letter so that she didn't worry anyone. She didn't want that letter to affect anyone. She needed them to be at the top of their game._

"_Why were you in my bag?" she retorts and he grabs her bag and throws it on the bed and dumps it out. _

"_Because there was something going on with you that was freaking me the fuck out and I couldn't figure out what it was. You were hiding something and I wanted to find out what it is. Oh and I did. I find that Alex has contacted you and threatened you and your family. All of our families and you didn't tell me. Why the fuck would you hide that?"_

_She doesn't say anything to him; she just walks out of the door. How wrong she was to have done that._

"I don't know what you want from me." Cass says as she sits on the couch across from Alex.

"I want my life back; I want all the time you took away from me. Three fucking years I had to sit in a cell and have nothing. Three years Cassidy, three fucking years, and I didn't do shit to deserve it."

"You tried to rape me," she yells at him appalled at him, he really thinks he did nothing wrong?

"But I didn't, did I?" he seethes and she rolls her eyes at him. She thought that she would be scared of him the moment that she saw him but the more time grew on she became angry at him.

Angry at him for everything he put her through, the constant nightmares after it happened. The man who beat the shit out of her and sexually assaulted her, she was even angrier that Alex sent him to her.

Angry at just everything, him watching her every move, him watching her be intimate with Randy, him watching her family, all of her families.

"You know that that asshole you sent after me got a lot farther than you did, right?" She states simply and folds her legs underneath her body. She would have thought that he would have her in some run down shitty place that had bugs everywhere but he is in the same hotel that she is in.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I mean you never got to see the 'goodies' as you put it. He did, he got to touch what you never did. He got to see what you never did. Well you did, when you were spying on me and Randy. Did you get your rocks off watching him bring me so much pleasure?" She taunts him and he moves off of the couch across for her and starts walking around in circles.

"You mean when you threw your head back and screamed his name as he slammed his body into you? No, I didn't. I wanted to fucking pull him off of you every time. He shouldn't be able to touch you like that. No one should, but me."

"Yeah that let me ask you something."

"Go ahead,"

"Why me, what is so special about me?"

"You're the one girl who I couldn't have and it made me want you that much more. Every time you turned me away it made me want you more. That night that I got arrested I almost got what I wanted. I was going to leave you alone after that but your fucking friend had to stop me from claiming your innocence."

"So that is what this about? You didn't get to have me?"

"In short, yes," Alex says and he sits next to her on the couch and places his hand on her bare leg.

"So you're saying that if I sleep with you that you will leave me the fuck alone and that you will leave _all_ of my family alone and let me live my life?" She asks so that she can clearly get her point across.

He nods his head at her and she closes her eyes and sits back on the couch. She could give him what he wants and it could all end. But it could be him just saying that. How could she know that is what he really wants?

Could she betray Randy like that, could she go against all that she believed in?

Could she do the one thing that she swore she would never do, could she become her mother?

The answer is no, she can't do it. She vowed to never be like her. If she did this it would make her just the same.

"I can't do it Alex, I can't be like her."

"Like who?"

"My mother, I told you about her. You know that she is the reason I wouldn't just sleep with you. I can't do it Alex. Is there something else I can do?"

"Get the charges to go away,"

"I can't do that, Alex; you broke out of Prison twice. You paid a guard the second time. Money, will that get you to go away, forever?"

"How much are you talking?"

"One hundred thousand,"

"No,"

"Two hundred thousand,"

"No,"

"Fuck Alex, I'm not a millionaire, three seventy five."

"No,"

"I don't have anymore than that, what else could you possibly want?"

"You, just you, I don't want your money, I just want one night with you. You can give it to me or I can take it from you; you pick."

"I will NEVER sleep with you," she seethes; she thought that she could possibly get out of this with her dignity still intact. Giving him money is one thing but to consciously give him her body is something she can never live with.

"I don't care how I do it Cassidy, I will have you."

She doesn't say anything, she just sits there. She doesn't see the man behind her; she doesn't see him holding some kind of cloth in his hand. She doesn't see him as he puts his arm around her throat and places the cloth over her mouth.

She tries to scream but when she does she does she breaths in what smells like liquor. She tries to breath through the cloth and then she realizes it's the cloth but by the time she can stop what ever it is in the cloth has started to take affect.

Her eye site is blurred and her hearing is pretty much non existent, she is in a state of lala… she remembers feeling that once; the night that Alex drugged her. Not again, she couldn't let him get all the way this time but there isn't anything she can do. She is immobile.

She can see his figure walking towards her and she tries to back up but her limbs have fallen numb. Her consciousness is fading and fast and she is getting scared. Now she is scared. Why couldn't she be scared before?

Why would she willingly go with him, what would Randy think of that?

Randy, would he still want her if Alex took what has only been his?

Black is all she can see, she can't see anything. She can't feel anything for that matter. She felt as if her body was being held down and she couldn't get up. She couldn't fight whatever it was that was holding her.

She laid there for what seemed like days. She could feel pressure all around her and that was all she could feel. Poking and prodding, she could just imagine the things that he was doing to her. What he was doing to her, just the thought of him touching her made her sick.

She just laid there until she could start to feel again, she could start by wiggling her toes and her finger but couldn't do anything. Her feeling started to come back and she could feel her clothes on her body.

Did that mean he didn't do anything to her? Or did that mean he was _nice_ enough to put them back on her.

She could hear around her but it was silent, all except the TV that was playing in the back ground.

She could feel the bed shift besides her and she inwardly cringes, why would he still be there after he got what he wanted?

All her feeling was back now and she could feel the temperature in the room, it was freezing cold.

She could feel the tears that she had been dying to let out surface to her eyes; she could feel them spill over.

Surprisingly to her she didn't feel any pain in her body. Not anywhere, she expected some pain from her lower regions but there were none? Once again does that mean he didn't do anything?

"Shh baby girl, don't cry, your ok." She heard a voice, a voice who wasn't Alex's; a voice that belonged to her love; Randy. She was confused though, how was Randy there. What happened to Alex? Did something happen to Alex?

She gasps and sits up and starts crying more when she feels the pain in her arms and legs. She looks down and see's that she isn't in the same clothes that she was wearing when she went _willingly_ with Alex.

He did do something. She felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of him touching her like that. She threw her hand over her mouth and hurriedly looked around the room and spotted the bathroom.

She attempted to climb off the bed and then she realized that she was in a hospital bed. How the hell did she end up in the hospital? How was Randy even there? Was he the one to find her?

"Here," he says and hands her a pan and she grabs it and releases the bile from her throat. Randy held her hair back as she threw up in the can.

"How are you here?" She asks as he hands her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out with. She takes the cup and sips the water and swishes it around her mouth and spits in in the garbage can and he hands her a piece of gum.

"That feeling that I told you about once, well it's still intact."

"Oh," she whispers gruffly and sits back on the bed. His sixth sense to feel when she is trouble or hurt, does that mean he felt what Alex did to her?

"Did he?" she questions and he nods his head at her. She lets out a sigh of relief, he didn't rape her.

"Where is he?" She questions and his head drops and he looks away from her. She reaches up and grabs his face and turns it towards hers and that's when she notices the bruise above his eyebrow.

"What happened?" She asks and gently touches his eye.

"He punches like a girl," he smirks and she lets out a hoarse chuckle.

"NO, I mean what happened with him. Did you fight him? What happened?"

"He is… how do I say this? Let's just say that he won't be coming near you again, ever again."

"What does that mean?" She asks as a million different scenarios pass through her mind.

"You had nine of us looking for you, what do you think happened to him?"

She gasps and her eyes widen, "is he alive," she questions?

Randy nod his head and she looks down.

"Are you angry?"

"Furious, what the hell were you thinking? He could have really raped you if we didn't get there in time. Thank God that we are in sync and I can feel your presence or we would have been royally fucked. You scared the shit out of me Cass."

"I'm sorry," she whispers and turns away from him. He sighs and lies back down next to her and pulls out his phone and texts John that she is awake and to tell her family.

She really doesn't know how scared he was when she didn't return. He tried calling her phone but it went straight to voice mail. He called everyone that he could possibly think of and none of them had seen her.

Him, Paul, Shawn, John, Ted, Cody, Mark, Glen, and Mike all set out to look for her. They checked floor after floor of the hotel and came up with nothing. They split up and started walking around the block and asking fans and people who were outside if they saw her.

They came up with nothing and then out of no where Randy started to feel weird; he could feel his body acting different. The only time that ever happened is when Cass was in trouble before. He decided to follow the feeling he was feeling. He got to the top floor and it became stronger, stronger than he had ever felt before.

He started following the corridor and it got stronger. He stopped outside of the last door he came to and his chest felt as if something was tearing it out. He knew then that she was in danger and he had found her.

He sent a text to John, Cody, Mike and Ted and told them where he was and to bring the others. It was a matter of minutes before the guys showed up asking where she was. He motioned to the room and no sooner than he did both Mark and Glen kicked it in at the same time.

All of the guys rushed into the room to find Alex standing over Cass with a smirk on his face. He had his hands reaching towards the zipper on her shorts when Randy rushed him and tackled him to the ground.

Ten men and two guys, it didn't turn out pretty. Alex ended up with a severe concussion, massive internal bleeding and a few broken bones. The other guy was just as bad as Alex was.

After the police were called and the ambulance too, Randy went to check on Cass but she was out cold. He picked her up and walked out of the room with John and Ted following him.

He met the medics down stairs and handed her over to them and climbed into the ambulance. He was scared for her; he didn't know what had been given to her.

The doctors told him it was chloroform and that she would be waking up soon. They ran tests to make sure that she would be fine and he was relieved to know that everything was good.

As good as everything can be… she may have been physically ok, but what about mentally? Only time will tell.


	14. Forgive Me

**1,702 hits holy Cceese sticks... are you kidding me? You guys are awesome... go thank the lovely simpleehopee for this because if it wasn't for her then you guys would be waiting another week for this. Sorry about the last chapter if you think I was wrong to portray women that way but I was going from personal experience. Hope you like it. **

She stared at nothing, which is all she ever did. It had been a week since Cass' altercation with Alex and she hasn't spoken a word to anyone since she talked to Randy at the hospital. She barely eats and when she does it ends up in the trash can within minutes.

She feels dirty, even though she wasn't raped but she could have been; it was like the first time everything happened all over again. Alex was gone this time, but how long would it be before he sent someone else after her? How long would it be until he finds a way out again?

She knew that she was hurting everyone by her silence; she was hoping that the more she shut everyone out then they would leave her alone and nothing would ever happen to her. She doesn't know what Alex has planned now that he is in prison again. Is he still after her family?

"Cass,"

"Cass,"

"Cass,"

"God damn it Cassidy, I swear to fucking God if you don't answer me then I am sending you home."

Cass snaps her head towards the door and see's her boss standing there. She motions for him to say what ever it is he was going to say.

"Go home," he says and walks out of the room. Her eyes widen and she jumps up and runs out the door after him.

"Papa please, I can't go home, I just can't," she cries and he spins around and she backs up and into a persons body and she lets out a piercing shriek and spins around and pushes the person away but he grabs her arms and stops her.

"Shh, calm down baby, it's just me." He pleads pulling her flailing arms to his chest and wraps his arms around her.

He pulls her into the locker room and Vince follows them in.

"Why can't you go home, princess?" Vince asks and quietly she whispers Alex's name.

"Baby, Alex isn't going to be near you anytime soon, or ever for that matter. He isn't getting out again; there is no way for him to escape. He can't call anyone to hurt you. He isn't allowed contact with the outside world or inside either." Randy whispers into her hair and she relaxes a little bit.

"Cass, I won't send you home but you have to see Dr. Rivers, maybe she can help you. I need you back to the fun loving and caring person I know is in there somewhere." Vince says and places his finger on her chest.

She nods her head at him and Randy moves and lets her go but she moves right back into his arms. She feels safe there.

"You have an appearance for WM Access, are you going to be able to do it?" Vince asks and she nods her head into Randy's chest. She has to be able to do it. She has to think positive, she has to see a therapist, it's the only way she can leave all of that behind her and move on.

Her family is safe, at least she hopes so.

"You know, it wasn't going to work," Randy states as he watched her change out of her jammies that she had worn to the arena, she didn't feel like getting dressed before.

"What?" She questions as she pulls her top over her head.

"Pushing us away, you thought that if you wouldn't talk to us and ignore us that we would get so pissed that we would stop being there for you, but what you don't realize is that we _all_ love you and will always be there for you."

She huffs and pulls on a black belt through the loops of her white skinny jeans.

"Whatever," she mumbles and he throws down the script he was reading for tomorrow nights event. Wrestle Mania 26, the same event where her father is retiring.

He walks over to her and grabs her and pushes her up against the locker room wall. She gasps at him and tries to wiggle free.

"We fucking love you Cassidy Rain, you need to stop letting what happened with Alex control your life. You went with him, what did you think was going to happen. I told you not to fucking go anywhere without anyone with you and you walked out of the fucking hotel room.

You went with Alex, I saw the security cameras. Why the fuck would you do that? You knew what he was after and yet you still went with him. I get that he almost raped you _again_ and that you feel dirty but you went with him willingly and it's no ones fault but your own.

You think that you can push us away because you are convinced that he is going to hurt us, newsflash HE IS LOCKED UP IN A PADDED CELL. He isn't coming after you. If someone was going to hurt anyone in our families then they would have done it already."

She stared at him, hard, into his blue orbs. She wiggles some more and he finally lets her down and she pushes him away from her.

"Go fuck your self, Orton," she seethes and pushes past him and pulls on a pair of black pumps and a black and white cardigan and stormed out of the locker room.

Randy sighed and sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. He really fucked up this time, but he had to tell her. It's not her fault that she was almost raped again, but she did go with him. Why would she do that?

Randy looks up when the locker room door opens and see's John there and he puts his head back down.

"What's got you down bro?" John asks sitting down next to him and he explains what just happened and John raises his hand and whacks Randy upside the head.

"Dude… you are so fucked."

"I know."

Randy stood in the ring with Cass at his side, she was smiling and giddy but he knew it was a front for the fans and what she was getting paid for.

He walked around the ring and started answering questions by fans and laughing with them, talking mess about random people, normal things that he would do. Here he didn't have to be The Viper, The Legend Killer, or Randy Orton; he just had to be himself.

"_What was the happiest day in your life_?" One kid asks and smile crosses his face and he answers, 'the day my little girl was born." At that statement Cass cracks a real smile; she knew he would say that. He is a proud father and he will knowingly admit it.

"_When did you and Cass meet_?" A little girl asks and Cass takes the microphone from Randy and smiles at him, no fake smiles. She was over what he said, sure it hurt but she forgave him.

"When he was twenty four and I was sixteen, Dad brought me to a show and introduced us, I knew I was in love with him instantly but I was too scared to tell him. My dad would have killed both of us."

"I was so scared of him; I really thought he would kill me so I didn't do anything. A few years later," he laughs, "after she was legal," he pauses, "I told her how I felt and thank god she felt the same."

She smiles at him and moves closer to him and wraps her arm around his waist and he smiles down at her.

"_What's the worst thing you have ever done?" _

"Um… that would be today, I made a mistake and said some rude things to someone very special to me and I have regretted it ever since it came out of my mouth. I just hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me. I'm an asshole."

"_What's the worst wrestling gimmick ever?"_

"What, besides Cena's stupid rap thing that he did in the beginning. Thank God he doesn't do that anymore. Probably Mr. Kennedy, well now Anderson, Really dude? Get a new gimmick. ANDERSON….ANDE…. that's lame."

"_What is the funniest moment that pissed you off but made you laugh?"_

Cass starts laughing as Randy relives the segment where John pretty much called him Gay… it was hilarious; even she couldn't help but to laugh at it. She looked and she could see John standing in the dark zone laughing too.

"_Theres this thing called fan fiction, have you ever read any about you?"_

Cass looks up to Randy who turns beet red, he had read some before that were not so flattering, he can never look at John the same after reading what someone had written about him.

"I have and some of them are just a huge NO, but there is this one girl who writes about John and I and it's kind of cool how she gets it right. She knows what we are like, it's weird but I like it."

"_What made you want to read that stuff?"_

"Ha-ha, I didn't, it was John. He was uh a little under at the time and he is so technology screwed and he was on Google and he googled his name and something came up like that and he started reading it and showed me this one profile. I sat there like an idiot and read them with him."

Cass rolled her eyes at him, she had read it too and was surprised at how accurate the lives were lived through other people's minds.

"At least I know some people still like me when I am a jerk," he laughs and Cass smirks at him. She loves when he is a jerk, not when it is used towards her, well not when he is being serious; just when he is using it for other things.

"_Who was your favorite match with?"_

"Ooh… that's a tough one; there isn't just one match that I have a favorite with. I would have to say that my matches with Eddie were my favorite. He brought so much to the table and taught me a lot of things and I will forever be in his debt. Then I would have to say Triple H because no matter what I do to him he just keeps coming back for more, I think between him and John they have kicked my ass the most."

"_Cass, what is the one thing that you wish Randy would stop doing?"_

"That's an easy one, smoking." She says unhesitant. She knows that he still smokes every now and then but he needs to stop fully.

"_Randy, what is one thing about Cass that you wish she would stop doing?"_

"Making me role… Shit I can't say that were pg."

Cass' eyes widen when she realized what he was about to say and she smirks at him and mouths 'you like it.'

He grins at her and answers more questions from the fans.

The one that made him rant the most was his theme song; he hated the old one with a passion. It was just blah and it didn't even fit him at all.

Cass' mental problems aren't going to go away over night and she isn't ever going to get the thoughts about Alex hurting her family to go away, all she can do it live one day at a time and hope like hell that everyone is safe from that point on.

She needs to move on from it, and hopefully a whole lot of therapy will be just the thing to help.

She watches him bring a little kid in the ring and mess around with him and do it with some other people. She loves watching him with kids, one day hopefully she could see him do that with their kids, but they have a long way to go before they reach that point.

She just hopes they reach that point.


	15. Parental Descresion Is Advised

**Sorry upfront that its so short. Thanks to simpleehopee, Soni89, pinayprincesa, and Bingobaby for the lovely comments, made my day. Thanks to those who are reading this too... oh and the title is correct, hope you like it. **

"And how do you feel about that? And how do you feel about that? And how do you feel about that? If she fucking asks me how I feel about something one more fucking time I am going to shove my boot up her fucking ass," Cass screams and throws herself down on hers and Randy's bed.

"Babe, you're not wearing boots," Randy chuckles from his spot in front of the TV, where he is playing video games with Cody and getting his ass kicked in the process. Cass throws her head the face him and scowls and him and Cody who are looking at her. She sits up on the bed and flattens out her hair and scoots to the end of the bed.

"Is she helping at least?" Cody asks and Cass nods her head. With all the help that she is getting she can finally rest knowing that Alex isn't going to send anyone after her and that her family is safe. She realizes that it was sort of her fault that she almost got raped, she did go with him. She realizes that she was wrong and how much it upset everyone around her that she would do something like that.

She made amends with every one though.

The night after Randy put her in her place, Legacy ended, her father had his final match in the business. It was a bittersweet moment, one that she will never forget. She knew that he was leaving but it was still hard for him to watch that match but she knew that he wanted to watch Cam and Chey grow up.

She watches as they play one of their random ass games that they always play, normally when they are fucking off and playing on the X-Box she leaves and goes down to the gym but she didn't feel like it.

She had some planning to do for the next few days, it was Randy's birthday in only two days and she needed to call Samantha and Nathan to plan it. She wanted to have friends and family there for him since he is always on the road and hardly ever gets to visit home.

She hears the guys shut the game off and put it away in Cody's bag that was sitting next to the couch. They should have done that a while ago, they do have a plane to catch in a few hours.

Cass finally agreed to go home with Randy and meet his parents. The only weird feeling she has about this is that she is going to be sleeping in the same house as his ex wife but Cody is coming so it could make it less weird.

"Cody," Cass says and he looks over at her and she motions for him to come over to her and he does and Randy looks at them questioningly as she pulls him down to her level and whispers something in his ear.

Randy would be suspicious of what ever they are talking about if Randy didn't know for sure that Cass loved him and that Cody had feelings for Sam. He still doesn't know that Sam is pregnant; when he finds out he is scared of what his reaction is going to be.

"Deal," Cass asks him and he nods his head. She had just told him the plan for Randy's birthday and what she needed him to do, so much planning with little time to do it in.

She pulls out her phone and texts Nathan some of the plans and what she needs him to do also and he texts her back telling her it was taken care of.

Randy is not to know what she is planning.

"Codes, if you don't mind, I need to get out of this dress and change into something else for the plane ride." She motions for Cody to leave and he nods his head and grabs his bag and leaves the room.

She pulls the zipper on the side of the dress and as she does Randy turns away. He wasn't sure if she was still feeling uncomfortable with being named around him anymore. She had been at for a while, ever since what happened with Alex. She didn't want him touching her, she felt dirty.

She lets the dress fall to the floor and bends down to pick it up and lays it on the chair next to the bed. She slides her strapless bra off of her and throws it in the chair also and quietly walks over to Randy and slides her hands around his waist, pressing her bare chest against his bare back.

"Randy," she whispers as she places a kiss on his tattooed shoulder and runs her fingers along the brim of his basketball shorts.

"Hmm," he mumbles as she _accidentally_ brushes her hand along his area. He hisses and un-wraps her arms from around his waist and turns around and glances down her body and she watches as his eyes change from his normal piercing blue eyes to black.

This is what she wanted, she wanted him to want her and she can clearly see it and now feel it as he presses himself up against her.

"I want you," she whispers and that was all it took for Randy to lose himself. He grabbed her up in his arms and tossed her on to the bed and watched as her body bounced on the bed, her breath catching and causing her chest to heave.

He watches as her breast move with every breath she takes. He slowly, much like he does in the ring slides on the bed. He slides over her and holds his Viper pose, the one he does before he strikes and smirks down at her.

"Are you sure baby," he growls at her and she nods her head at him. He takes no further precaution; she wants this and just confirmed it.

He moves back slightly and starts to trail his lips, ghosting over her body. Over the curves of her breast, to her flat stomach, he dips his tongue inside her belly button, causing her to hiss at him.

He moves lower and grasps her lacey underwear between his pearly whites and pulls them down her legs. His fingers slowly enter her, first one, then the other. He slides his fingers back and forth inside of her, teasing her. He removes his fingers and with her watching him, puts them in his mouth and starts licking them. Then he leans back down and kisses her!

What she just witnessed was possibly the hottest thing she has ever had him do to her. She loved watching him be that way, they were always trying new things in their relationship and doing that was one that had not gotten to yet.

She can taste herself on his lips and to be honest she likes it, it makes everything just that much hotter.

He kisses his way down her body again and down to her thighs, he starts to remove her heels but she stops him.

"Leave them," she whispers hoarsely and he nods his head and pulls her ankle to his face and kisses it, then down to her calf and behind her knee. He starts to go lower but she stops him. She doesn't want foreplay; she wants him to make love to her.

He see's what she wants by the expression on her face and moves back up her body.

"I love you so fucking much," he groans as she helps him out of his shorts and boxers all at once.

"I love you too," she squeaks as he sheaths himself into her. He pauses for a moment to let her body adjust to his girth and then slowly starts moving inside of her. It was different for them every single time.

There were emotions that they feel each time that they connect with each other. She could feel her stomach twisting and her toes tingling, she knew what was coming and so did he. She could feel him growing inside of her and that was all it took for her to come undone around him.

But he didn't stop, he kept going, bringing her more pleasure than she ever thought possible. He hit that spot deep within her and she came around him one last time as he came with her.

"Jesus Christ and love of all things holy," he groans and gently pulls himself out of her causing her to hiss at him and he leans down and places a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank You," she whispers and he smirks at her, "my pleasure."

"Are you two idiots done fucking, we have a plane to catch," John asks walking into the room and holding up his key. Randy groaned and flipped him the bird.

"We still have over an hour, get out," Cass growls at him and John raises his hands and back out of the room slowly, "down kitty," he chuckles and she reaches down and grabs her heels that are now on the floor and throws one at him.

"Damn, seems like Randy didn't do something right, she is still grumpy," John laughs and Randy rolls his eyes, "you know I am older and more experienced, right?"

"You know I prefer a man who doesn't have to use the little blue pill to get it up," Cass retorts and Randy turns his head away from John and smirks down at Cass.

"That's not what you'll be saying once," John starts but Randy jumps off the foot of the bed and pushes John out of the room and slams the door in his face.

"That wasn't nice," he calls through the door and Cass starts laughing and pulls her now freshly washed hair into a messy bun and then reaches down to tie the shoes that John had bought for her for some random reason.

"You would wear a DX shirt before an RKO shirt," Randy mutters and Cass nods her head.

"I wear RKO shirts," she says after a few seconds and he cocks his eyebrow at her, "when," he question and she smirks at him.

"After you fuck me into oblivion and fall asleep, I grab the shirt I had just ripped off your body and sleep in it." She says nonchalantly and he growls at her, if there is one thing she knows it's that he loves seeing her wear on of his shirts. He finds it incredibly sexy and hot as hell.

She grabs her bag off the floor and heaves it over her shoulder and walks past him over to the door, she didn't have that much stuff with her as the last time so he was carrying their suitcases while she had the duffle bag with their personal belongings that they can take on the plane.

"Lets get you home to see that little girl of yours shall we," she says and a smile lights up Randy's face and he grabs the suitcases and practically pushes Cass out the door. If there was one thing that could get him moving fast enough, it was telling him he was going home to see his little girl.

Homeward bound they are, not let's see how Cody is going to react to the news that he is going to become a father and see how Cass interacts with Randy's family. This should be a fun weekend in all.


	16. Amazed

***Holy Shit* an update, really? Yes, I know, It's been too long. Sorry for that. I had shit going on and then I was going to write this and then realized that I had to write othere before this one. It's a little longer than normal so that should make up for it, right. I introduce a new character... who I do not own, she owns herself. She is a pretty rocking chicka and I really wouldn't have been able to write this without her support.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and read this. It's overwhelming. I really heart you guys.! On with the chappie. Hope you like, reviews?**

"Randy," Cass pleads with the man who is standing before her, ok he isn't standing. He has her pressed against his Hummer and is pretty much trying to rape her in his driveway.

"Randy," Cass tries again but he keeps his face nuzzled in her neck and places his lips against her skin and smirks at the shiver that passed through her.

"Randy, were out in the open," she pleads for the third time and he still doesn't move.

"Daddy," a high pitched little girl screams as she walks slowly down the stairs followed by a visibly pregnant Sam. Randy immediately pulls away and squats down as the little one runs into his arms.

"Now he moves," Cass mutters and waves at Sam who is all smiles as she watches her best friend and her daughter.

"Everything is set for tomorrow," Sam says to Cass as she stands next to her with her hands supporting her back. Cass looks at her with a wondrous expression but then remembers that she is _with _Cody.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if it was possible with all of our schedules," Cass tells her as Randy picks Alanna up off the ground and walks over and places a kiss on Sam's forehead. Normally when a man kisses his ex wife in any sort of matter the person he is with would get pissed and jealous but Cass didn't. She knew that nothing was going on with them and that they were just friends.

"Where's Cody?" Sam asks looking around when she didn't see the man she had been dying to see for quite some time.

"He's on his way, something was wrong with the rental and he didn't want to ride with us," Cass tells her and Randy motions for them to all walk inside since it was hot out.

"How did he take the news?" Cass asks as she sits down on the couch with Alanna in her arms as she plays with her kitten. She was curious; Cody never said anything to them about what happened that weekend she told him.

"He yelled at me, said that I shouldn't have been sleeping with Randy knowing he was with you.," she laughs, "he said that I should be ashamed and that he should beat Randy's butt, but I stopped him and told him that the baby was his and he flipped out completely. He walked out but then came back a few minutes later and we're good. I think."

"So he is accepting it, what's going to happen? He lives in Georgia and you live here, that's a ten hour drive back and forth."

"We'll work something out; we still have a little while until the baby gets here."

"And Randy still lives here how will that work?"

"You let me worry about that, will you?" Randy says as he comes down the stairs and pulls Alanna out of Cass' lap and into his as he sits across from his ex wife and his soul mate.

"Fine," Cass concedes and sits back on the couch and talks to Sam for a while. They all hear a car pull up in the driveway and Sam tries to get to her feet but Randy motions for her to stay sitting and he gets up with Lana in his arms and walks over to the door and opens it.

"Cody," Randy greets the blue eyed man standing in front of him. He ushers him into the house and then places Lana on the couch and then pulls Cass up and then out of the door. He didn't tell her what they were doing, he just pulled her into the Hummer and left.

"Where are we going?" Cass asks five minutes into the ride. He hasn't peeped one single word to her and she was beginning to wonder if he was taking her away and killing her or something.

"Don't worry about it, sit back and just chill."

She huffed and fumbled with the radio and was trying to find something on but she couldn't so she grabbed his CD case from above his head and pulled out a white CD with a death bat on it.

"Hmm… Mr. Orton, is this an Avenged Sevenfold CD I spot?" Cass teases him and puts the CD in the CD player and switches it to song number 3, one of her personal favorites.

"I can make you scream," Randy smirks and she smacks his arm and sings along to the song. She furrows her eyebrows when he turns off a road that leads deep into the forest. No w she really thinks he is going to kill her and leave her body. Why else would he be deep in the forest?

"Randy," Cass starts but he brings his hand up and clamps it over her mouth. She glares at him and licks his hand and he disgustingly pulls it away from him and wipes his hand on his jeans with a scowl on his face.

"You're nasty," he groans and then turns down another path and Cass huffs and sits back in her seat as Afterlife started playing. That was also one of her favorite songs.

She watched as the path turned into a concrete path and then to a driveway leading to a beautiful white house, that had a wrap around porch, a screen door, and light blue shudders. She looked at Randy who was holding back a grin and he climbed out of the Hummer and walked to her side of the truck and opened her door and pulled her out and into a standing position.

"Randy, what is all of this?"

"This is my house, our house."

"Our house?" she questions and he sheepishly nods his head. She was confused? Since when did he have time to buy a house, she was with him 24/7?

"I got Sam to look into it for me and when Cody came up here last he helped Sam out with choosing the stuff to go in it. It's fully furnished, now all that's left is for you to say that you will move in this house with me."

"Randy, I don't know what to say," she whispers and he raises her head up to face him.

"Say yes that you will move in with me and say yes to the next thing I am going to ask you."

"What?"

"Ti amo con tutta l'anima,"

"What?"

"I love you with all my heart,"

She looks at him and can see what is coming next and she isn't sure her heart can take that yet. He just bought them a house, they haven't been together that long. She loves him and she knows she wants a future with him but she doesn't want to start said future just yet.

"Please tell me you aren't proposing?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He asks, already knowing that he isn't proposing to her; well not that kind of proposal anyways.

"I love you but that is a huge step, so tell me you aren't proposing."

"I'm not," he sighs but continues, "but this is my promise that I will always love you no matter what, and I intend on making you my wife."

She smiles at him and nods her head and he slides the promise ring that he bought her on to her ring finger.

"One day this will be replaced and you will love it and have to marry me, cause once you say yes, I am never letting you go."

"Damn it," she sighs and he growls at her and she slowly backs away from him, thankful for once that she wasn't wearing heels and had on a pair of Nike's. She kept backing away and got to the end of the Hummer but as soon as she turned he was behind her grabbing her.

"Funny," he mutters and spins her around and attaches his lips to hers. She melts into the kiss and all too soon he pulls away.

"Let's go see inside."

They walk in the doorway after Randy opened the door and Cass was in awe of the sight. The house was truly not what she expected. She expected some extravagant, over the top house but instead she was seeing just a normal house. Something like her parents house. It was homey and she loved it.

Hardwood floors, in a medium walnut color. The furniture was dark brow, almost black leather. The kitchen, which would become her favorite place to be, looked like it came straight out of an old fashioned log cabin. She loved it.

She finished the tour of the house; it had five bedrooms and two full baths, one of which was conveniently located in the master bedroom. The master bedroom, she thought she would spend a lot of time in the kitchen but she could be wrong. The bedroom was exceptional.

It was everything she could have ever wanted and more. Everything was in light earthy tones and it was a little piece of heaven. She could and would spend as much time in there as she could when they were home. (See Photo to get visual)

"I take it you like," Randy asks as he watches his love spin around the room in circles with a wide grin on her face. His ex wife and one of his best friends really out did themselves. It helped that Cody has spent a lot of time with Cass so he knew what she liked.

"I love it,"

"More than me," he pouts and she nods her head at him.

"I'm hurt," he feigns and she rolls her eyes and walks over and sits on the bed and beckons him to her. He slowly walks over and when he gets right in front of her she grabs the front of his shirt roughly and pulls him down to her and attaches her lips to his.

"Make love to me," she whispers against his lips and he lets out a growl and follows through with her command.

Cass groaned as the morning came and she rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked around and didn't see Randy anywhere but she heard the shower running so she pulled a robe on and climbed out of the bed.

She could hear Cody talking on the phone outside the door so she opened it and he jumped and sent her a glare and she smiled sweetly at him.

"What the hell are you doing up and on your phone so early for?" Cass asks him after he hangs it up and he tells her that he was talking to John, apparently he was bringing a date. Cass wasn't even aware that he was dating, the last she heard he was still married. Guess she has been out of the loop lately.

With all the therapy sessions she was sure to have missed something and she did. But that didn't matter, she was eager to meet his date. She hoped like hell this girl treats him better than that gold digging bitch he is married to.

"Better get back to lover boy," Cody says when he hears the water shut off in the bathroom and then Randy come out in just a towel. Cody groans and turns away, "oh and nice sex hair by the way."

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS," Cass screeches and kicks the back of his knee causing his legs to buckle but he caught himself and looked back and grinned at her.

"Just stating the obvious, you weren't exactly quiet last night," he chuckles walking down the hallway and Randy lets out a laugh and Cass turns to him and glares at him.

"You're the one laughing and now you don't get to touch me tonight," she glares at him and he immediately stops laughing, "it's my birthday Cass, are you saying that I can't have any birthday love?"

"Birthday love? I gave you birthday love twice this morning; I think you are good for a while." She says and then walks into the bathroom to take her shower.

"What are we doing today?" Randy asks as he brushes his teeth and watches her silhouette in the shower stall.

"It's your birthday, what do you want to do?" She asks washing the soap out of her hair. She hears him groan and she smiles to herself and finishes her shower.

"What?" she questions when he laughs looking out of the window.

"Looks like John and Hope arrived. This should be fun, that girl will be the death of me," Randy chuckles and places a kiss on Cass' lips as he walks out of the room to let her finish getting dressed.

John helped Hope out of the car and laced his fingers with hers but as soon as the front door to Randy's house open Hope pulled away from John and sprinted her way to the man standing in the doorway and launched herself into his arms.

"How you been Cupcake? Miss me?" Randy asks as he places her feet firmly on the floor and John walks into the house all smiles. He seemed like a different person now that he didn't have that nagging bitch all up in his shit. He really hated his wife and now she is no longer in the picture.

When John went home a few weeks back he came home to his wife trashed beyond belief, the house just as trashed as she was but that wasn't even the icing on the cake. He found her in bed, but she wasn't alone. She had not one, not two, but three different men in the bed with her.

John grabbed the remote to the stereo system and turned it all the way up and let it blare some pop princess shit that he was sure that he was going to burn after all was said and done.

The guys jumped and when they saw John standing there, their eyes went wide and started to scramble and get their clothes back on and apologize profusely. He didn't hate the men; they didn't know she was married. And even if they did, it didn't matter.

He watches as his wife, soon to be ex-wife, roused in the bed and pulled the sheet up around her and looked into her husband's bright blue orbs.

"John?" she questions wiping the haze out of her eyes and then groans as the splitting headache called a hangover hit her full force.

"Liz," John growls and walks over to the closet and pulls out her, of course, Gucci luggage and starts piling some of her clothes in it. He was done; there was no changing his mind. He was getting rid of this bitch once and for all.

She put up a fight but he told her that she got nothing if she didn't leave and with that she walked out of the house and to the car that he bought for her but she couldn't get in.

"Car's in my name, call a cab," John says and closes the front door and locks it. He took her keys and the hide a key so that she couldn't get back in. He didn't want her in his house, the house that he spent his hard earned money on. He wanted her gone. And now she was.

John was brought back to reality when he heard heels clicking on the stairs and looked up to see Cass walking down with a smile on her face. He loved that girl like a little sister.

"Johnny," Cass greets him as she gets to the landing and a little one is at her feet begging to be picked up.

"Lana," she coos to the little one and places a kiss on her forehead and passes her to her uncle who immediate starts spinning her in the air. He loves that little girl, she was shocked that Randy had a child before John did but she was glad that he didn't have a child with that bitch.

It's clear that everyone hated John's wife, but as she has seen everyone loves his new girl, that she hasn't even met yet.

"That's not fair, you started it," Cass hears as she walks into the kitchen to see Randy and who she is assuming is Hope standing on each side of the counter glaring at each other.

"I did not, that was John," Randy counter and Hope snaps her head to John who just walked in.

"Felix," Hope yells and John looks to Randy who grins at him.

"Fucking A, Randal," John grumbles and Hope shoots a glare at him and points to the little girl in his arms.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Cass asks and Randy mumbles something almost incoherent and Hope reaches over the bar and smacks him upside the head.

"Nothing, just the war that has been going on with me and Randy since forever."

"War?"

"Yeah, you know sort of like DX's pranks but worse."

"Oh Dear God," Cass groans, "please tell me you aren't the same Hope that filled the pool with Jell-O in the training center at OVW?"

"The one in the same," Hope grins and Randy chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"Aye, Randy, not you too," Cass rolls her eyes, "what did I get myself into?"

"A whole lot of fun, looks like I am coming to RAW and now I can get back at the boys," Hope smiles mischievously at John and Randy who both widen their eyes and slowly walk out of the room.

"You can run but you can't hide."

Things are about to get interesting in Cass's life, she just doesn't know how interesting.

**So Hope is owned by xAznLuv and she is effing amazing and she rocks! More to come soon, I hope. Starting College in a few weeks and will try to write on top of my classes but I will get something out, I promise.**


	17. Different Worlds

**So a big thanks to everyone reading this, the SILENT, readers as well. Thanks for the comments and you guys rock. Also check out my girl xAznLuv's stories, I am sure you already have but if you haven't she is flipping amazing! Oh and don't hate me at the end of this. K, thanks. Have a lovely and wonderful day. Oh and GOOD LUCK RANDY AND JOHN in the Six Pack Challenge (they will never see this but oh well).**

The look on Randy's face when his family and some more of his friends showed up was priceless. He didn't expect any of this at all. He thought the day would just be him hanging out with the people in his house but he got a lot more than that.

He walked over to Cass who had a smile on her face and drew his arms around her and leaned down and attached his lips to hers. The guys cheer and whistle around them and Randy flips them the bird and continues to kiss his love.

He couldn't believe what she did for him and he loved her more for it. She was scared about meeting his parents, it went really well and they took a liking to her. They told him that if he messed things up with her that he was going to end up with some injuries that would be hard to explain to his boss.

"I love you so much," Randy whispers against her lips as he pulls away and she smiles at him.

"Love you too Viper, now get and go mingle or something while I go get something from the house." Cass gently pushes him away after placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You do that and meanwhile keep Hope busy, because if not then I expect something to happen."

"Like what?"

"You never know with that girl."

Cass chuckles and walks into the house to see Samantha sitting there holding her stomach with a grin on her face. Cass walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's got you all chippie?" Cass asks and Sam grabs her hand and places it on a spot on her stomach and barely Cass can feel something move there. Cass jerked her hand back and realized that she felt the baby move.

"That's so cool; I haven't felt a baby move since Mom was pregnant with Chey."

"It's nothing like what it feels on the inside. One day you will get to experience that and it will make you _all chippie_."

"I think there might be a few years before that happen."

"Like that's possible, Randy isn't going to want to wait a few years, he is already pushing it now, is he not?"

"Yeah, but he might as well be shooting blanks because I can't get pregnant right now anyways."

Sam cocks her head and furrows her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"I just mean that his little fella's ain't getting anywhere. Mirena works miracles, I always forget my birth control and he gets annoying as shit when I do so I got something more effective. He doesn't know about it yet, I don't know how to tell him. He knows that I am not taking the pills anymore though."

"So he thinks that he is going to get you pregnant, you might want to tell him. Don't let him get his hopes up Cass, he really wants another child."

"I know he does but I am not ready for that yet, he will have to understand."

"Who will have to understand what?" Randy asks walking into the living room, pretending he didn't hear what his girlfriend and his ex wife were talking about. Truth be told, he was a little pissed that she didn't tell him.

"Um, nothing, just some girl talk, don't be nosy," Cass chides him and gives Sam a look and then heads for the stairs.

Randy looks at his ex wife and she adverts her eyes from his, "you heard?"

"I did, don't know why she didn't just talk to me."

"Maybe because you are a pig headed fool who doesn't listen to what us ladies have to say," Sam says giving him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes at her and grabs her hand to help her off the couch.

"Don't let this put you in a bad mood Orton, enjoy your birthday and talk to her later."

Randy nods his head at his ex wife and she leaves the living room and walks out with her. He could hear Cass walking down the stairs and wanted to march right over to her and tell her exactly what he was thinking but Sam was right, he didn't need to get in a bad mood and ruin things. She worked so hard to do this without him knowing. She did a lot of things without him knowing.

Randy sat around the living room well after dark with his closest friends and family having a drink and opening his gifts from everyone. His parents got him gift certificates to Applebee's since eating there is on of his guilty pleasures.

Nathan got him some affliction shirts and a pair of jeans. Becky got him another bottle of the cologne he wears. Normal stuff that he could buy himself but they didn't care. Sam got him some shades and then Alanna's gift put a smile on his face. It was a framed photo of him and her together, with her handprints on the bottom and at the top of the frame it had a smaller photo of Randy holding her the day she was born and on the other side in the same position it was just of her tiny little hands wrapped around his finger.

He held back tears for that picture, he knew it was Sam's doing but it was special to him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled at the tiny one she was holding in her lap as best she could with the huge bulge that was sort of in the way.

When he got to the present from John and Hope he looked up at the both of them who were trying to hide their faces by looking around the room as if something else were more interesting.

He opened the bag and looked in it and then up to the both of them and glared at them.

"Funny," he says throwing the bag across the room, causing the contents to spill out and everyone in the room to look over at the bag.

"You didn't?" Cass looks at John and he smirks at her and she swaps him upside the head. John let out a laugh and Randy flipped him the finger, lets just say what was in the bag was less than appropriate for the occasion but would get put to good use.

Randy finished opening his presents and then that left Cass', it was a relatively small box. He looked up at her as he opened it and gasped at what was inside. He knew what it was. He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded her head and he swiftly stood up and walked outside of the house.

What he saw sitting in the driveway floored him, how did she even know that he wanted what he was looking at? The only person who knew about that was Nate; of course, Nate had to have told her. But why would she spend thousands of dollars on a gift for him?

He stared at the Black Pearl 2009 Harley Davidson Fat Boy and he fell in love. He turns back and see's Cass and Nate smirking at him and grins lopsidedly at them and walks over to Cass and grabs her and attaches his lips to hers, forgetting all about being pissed off at her.

He nudges Nate when he pulls away and thanks him. But really, she bought him a bike, second best birthday present ever. Alanna's takes first prize but the bike, he is speechless.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Everyone dispersed and went home and Randy put Alanna down for bed. Hope and John went to the guest room as Cody and Sam went to bed, as she was tired.

Cass trudged up the stairs with her heels in hand and walked into the room that she and Randy share. She looked around for her bag but couldn't find it. She heard Randy in the closet and she walked over to it and saw him with her bag in his hands. He moved it off of the bar, yes the bar, and placed it on the floor but held a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?"

"What's Mirena?" he questions already knowing what it was.

"What were you doing in my bag?" She retorts and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Trying to convince myself that what I heard downstairs today wasn't true but it is. How could you keep something like this from me?"

"You never asked," she mutters and grabs the paper out of his hand and drops her heels on the floor and grabs her bag and stuffs the paper back into it.

"I didn't think I needed a reason too, you stopped taking the pills, I thought that said something but no. I had to hear you tell my ex wife that you had some little fucking device placed inside of you to stop you from getting pregnant."

"I never lead you to believe something else Randy, you knew for a long time I wasn't on the pill. I didn't sleep with you either, what made you think that because I stopped taking it that I wasn't doing something else, huh?"

She watched as his face contorted into anger slash confusion and rolled her eyes. She never led him to believe something different. He should have picked up on it. It was his bad for thinking that she was going to give him children this early in their relationship.

"I told you before that I wanted children,"

"And I told you that I wanted to wait, there for the extra birth control. I am not ready to have children yet Randy. I'm 21 years old, I just started my career; it's too early for me to do this."

"To do what? Be in love? Settle down? To become what you always wanted, a family?"

"I… God, why are you making this such a big deal? I love you, and I accepted your ring, that's settling down enough for now. I promised that I would say yes when you asked me to marry you because I love you. I have a family, not one of my own but I want one"

"¾ Just not with me," he interrupts and she rolls her eyes at him, how could he even think that?

"¾ in the future. I don't want to have kids right now. In a few years, I am all for it but I want to live first. I don't want to be tied down to a child at the moment. I want to experience things and¾"

"Then go, don't let me stop you or slow you down. Go live your life, because obviously at the moment I am not part of it."

"Your not part of it? You have been a part of it for five years now, Randy, this is so stupid." Cass says as she pulls off her dress and changes into a pair of plaid turquoise shorts and a turquoise sports bra, and tank top.

"It's not stupid, obviously we want two different things, we won't work if we can't agree on the same things?"

"What are you saying?" she asks with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know," he mutters as he changes into a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"You know what? When you know what you are saying, then you come talk to me. As for now, I am going home." Cass says grabbing her purse and walking out of the room. Randy stood there with his jaw slack, that isn't what he wanted to happen.

Cass walks down to John's room and knocks on the door. He opens it and she lets the tears fall from her eyes, "take me to the airport, please."

She could understand where he was mad about her not telling him, but he was pissed that she got it in the first place. What did he expect from her, to pop out his kids and be a stay at home Mom? That wasn't her. He doesn't see things her way, he has a career and has made something of his life; she hasn't. There were plenty of things that she wanted to do before she got married and had children.

Maybe a little time apart would help the both of them realize what they need to work on because obviously what they are doing isn't working. They need more communication so nothing like this happens again. But for now she just needs to get away and clear her head.


	18. Intervention

**Another update! Wow, I know right. Bet you expected to wait another two months for this one, nope here it is. This will however be the last one until I get some pre writes done. I am only doing three stories at the moment so I can write a little faster. Those of you reading The Chairman's Daughter, I am on hiatus indefinately with that one.! It was my go to when bored, well now I am bored of it, I will get back into it at some time or another. **

**A special thanks to the following ladies for the review, you ladies rock. XAznLuv (I heart you a million times, your the most awesomest person ever) , Sonib89, BingoBaby and RKOsGirl92(I bet I did that wrong too). Really their comments are my motivation to write, along with my Mibba ladies who give me encouragement.! Oh and if you are living under a rock and don't know. Randy is FINALLY champion again, he took the belt from that red headed marshmellow! Yah for him! **

Cass clenched her teeth together as she pulled herself into another lift. She needed to work off the gallons of ice cream that she ate when she returned to San Antonio, wallowing in self pity. She was stupid to have thought that Randy would understand where she was coming from.

She was 21 and had a life she wanted to live, he should understand that but obviously he didn't. She was up for the Woman's Championship, and getting pregnant would only delay that and possibly make it so she never had that so she chose to get the Mirena, one day he will understand.

Her feet held on to the top rope in the ring as she lowered herself back again, this work out she is doing is brutal and it hurts like a bitch but she needs something to think about other than the pain in her chest.

Walking away from Randy had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do, it was worse than when she found her mother dead when she was a little girl.

The turned her iPod up and let the sounds of the not yet released album Nightmare play in her ears, one of the perks of Zacky Vengeance being her other boss. She had done some more designs for him and he loved them, they would be coming out soon and she could see the final product.

She heard the sounds of Buried Alive playing through her ears; it starts out sort of a ballad and ends not a ballad. It's a bad ass song and she loves it!

She pulled herself back up and decided that she had done enough for the day, her soft green Capri fleece pants her soaked as was the white sports bra she was wearing. She held on to the top rope and slowly and carefully pulled her feet from the ropes. She dropped to her feet and let out a hiss of pain and started to walk around the ring to work out the pain.

If she would have stopped then her muscles would tighten up and she would be in pain later that night during her match. She was up against Maryse for the title and she needed to be in good shape because to be honest that girl is brutal and doesn't what she needs to do to win aka cheat.

She jumped out of the ring and grabbed her water bottle and turned to another song on her iPod, Scream started playing and she remembered when she was in the truck with Randy on the way to their house, the house that he just bought for them and then all of this shit happened. It's funny how things are all fine and dandy one day and just shit the next.

She sighs and walks up the ramp changing the song to another one, this time Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine, who she has had the pleasure to meet, came on. Matt is such a sweetie and his accent makes her swoon.

She threw her now empty water bottle in a new by trash can and fixed her now dark brown locks into a messy bun. When she got home she spent the first two days in her room, she didn't come out unless it was to get something to eat and that was about it. Finally her Mom came in and made her get out of the bed and take a shower.

Then it was a spa day and then some retail therapy, she bought some things that she normally didn't buy but she didn't care she needed something new. A new look too, she went with her Mom to the salon, goodbye blonde and hello brunette, cause like they say, "Brunettes do it better."

"Whoa C, your smokin' today princess," Cass hears as the song changes on her player and she looks up and turns off her player.

"Hey Teddy," Cass mutters and starts to walk past him but he grabs her arm and she stops and raises her eyebrow at him."Have you talked to him?"

"Nope," she says popping the p.

"It's been three days, Cass,"

"Feels like longer and I told him that when he was ready to talk things out rationally that I would be there but I am not going to him. This was his mess to clean up, not mine."

"You share a locker room, your going to have to talk to him today."

"I'm in Steph's office and I don't have to do anything." She tells him and walks away from him. If Randy wants to talk to her, he knows where to find her.

She makes her way down the corridor and into her aunt's room and walks over and sits down on the couch and pulls Aurora into her lap.

"Ewe…" Aurora giggles and moves out of her lap and wipes off the back of her pants and Cass lets out a laugh, "sorry."

"What's up?" Steph asks placing her phone down on the table and looking at her niece, she was worried about her. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about what happened. The only thing Steph knows is that Randy did something; why else would she come home and lock herself in her room for two days?

"Not much, a little training session complete. Got a few hours until show time, going to shower and get in my stupid wrestling outfit, don't get why I can't wear pants by the way and then…" she starts but gets interrupted by a six foot four, two hundred and fifty five pound man barging into the room.

He doesn't say anything but reaches down and grabs Cass and throws her over his shoulder and turns and walks out of the room with her yelling profanities at him.

"Watch your mouth Cassidy Rain," Paul hisses and smacks the back of her thigh and she lets out a grumble and falls so that she is dead weight on him, there is no use in fighting to get down, he wouldn't put her down anyways.

She looks up and see's Hope and John laughing at her and she flips them the finger and they laugh harder. She passes another couple and see's Ted standing there with his wife, who wanted to come with him since he is never at home.

He waves and she then flips him the finger and he smiles at her and waves.

"Who told him where I was?" Cass asks Ted who chuckles and turns back to his wife.

"My wife," Paul says and Cass vows to get revenge on her aunt.

"Revenge is a dish that is best served cold," Cass growled and somewhere down the hall John yelled out, "girl has good taste in music."

Cass had to laugh at that, she had found herself listening to his CD earlier in the day and that song just popped into her mind.

"Vince says the story line is still in effect, you and Randy will still be married, you will still be affectionate, he doesn't care what problems you two are having. He said work them out or take your ass home, the both of you." Paul says and Cass realizes they have stopped moving and he was setting her down on the ground.

As soon as she was down she punched him in the gut and rubbed her ribs that his shoulder had been digging.

"You'll thank me for this later," he says and walks out of the room but not before pulling a set of keys out of Randy's hands and then closing the door.

"What the hell?" Cass screeches and pounds on the door.

"PAUL MICHAEL LEVESQUE, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Cass yells and continues to beat on it until a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulls her away from the door and tosses her on the couch.

"What the fuck?" she glares at the man standing before her. He sits down in the chair across from her, his elbows on his jean clad legs.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I don't have a phone." She states simply and he asks her where it was.

"I don't know, floating down the San Antonio River or something, someone kept calling and I chunked it."

"That someone would be?"

"You! I threw it in the river because you kept calling me. I didn't want to hear what you had to say. I didn't want to hear you bitch and moan about me not wanting to become a parent right now. I didn't want to hear your voice because I knew that as soon as I did I would be on the next flight to St. Louis and I needed time away from you."

"Fair enough, now let me talk."

"You asked me a question."

"Shut up and let me talk."

"Tell me to shut up again and you might find my shoe shoved up your fucking ass," Cass grumbles and Randy mutters an apology, he knows better than to talk to a lady like that.

"I was wrong," he starts and Cass gasps at him.

"Come again?"

"I said I was wrong; don't make me say it again. It was hard enough to say it that time. I shouldn't push you into doing something you aren't ready for. I should have thought about that before. "

"No shit,"

"If you want to stay on the Mirena then I won't object."

"Not like it would have mattered,"

"If you don't want to be with me anymore because I am an inconsiderate jerk then I won't stop you from leaving."

"You wouldn't stop me?"

"No, I fucked up, I would understand."

Cass stands up and walks towards the door but pauses when she gets to it but as soon as she pauses she is spun around to face Randy who has a look of pure terror on his face.

"You leaving me?" he questions in a horse tone and she looks into his eyes and reaches up and touches the crease on his forehead. She would never leave him, no matter how much they fight. A break, sure, but they can work through anything.

"Never," she whispers and pulls his face down to hers and crashes her lips against him.

"But don't think this means you are forgiven for being an inconsiderate asshole."

"I know," he whispers and grabs her into his arms, lifting her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. She leans into him and he captures her lips in his as the locker room door opens and Paul peaks his head in.

"They're good," he tells the crowd behind him and Cass and Randy pull away from each other.

"Thanks," Cass mouths to her uncle.

"Anytime," he grins back at her and then gives her a look, almost as if…

"Hey, you changed your hair color." Paul says and Cass laughs, "And you're getting old."

"Yeah, well, shit,"

"Holy shit, is the mastermind of DX speechless?" Randy laughs and Paul rolls his eyes, "shut up, oh and your segment is coming soon so get ready."

He closes the door and Cass jumps out of Randy's hold, "come on hubby; let's get ready for show time."

"I missed you," Randy tells her and she nods her head at him, "I missed you too, I missed you too."

Not everything is going to be skittles and rainbows for the couple, there are roadblocks that shall enter their lives but in the end they love each other and that is all that should matter.


	19. Match and Bet

**A huge thanks to all of you ladies who commented, you really don't know what it means to me to have your support. You can see banners for the stories as soon as my retarted ass figures out the link thingy on my profile, lol. Hope you like it. Hope you especially since you have a small but interesting role in here. Love you guys :) Oh and I did not write the match, I added some things and maybe changed some moves around as to who got them but yeah, I don't remember what site I used to get the info from either, it was forever ago. **

Randy's music spreads through the arena and cheers all around start piercing Cass' ears, she smiles up at the man standing next to her and they walk through the curtain. The cheers were even more intense as the couple walked out to the ring. Cass sashayed her way to the rings and slid under the ropes.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her including Randy. He winked at her and went to stand by her corner. She waited for Maryse to come down, the match wasn't scripted so anything was going to go and they would be fighting for the belt with no definite winner.

Maryse got to the ring and did her normal prissy little entrance, boring at that. Her extensions need to be gone, because honestly they aren't that real looking. The girls knew what they were doing. They had discussed things, they told each other to bring it and to not hold back. They wanted to know who the better person was.

_Maryse stands there taunting Cass and she gets slapped in the process and that starts things off. Cass then hits a drop toe hold and hits a few kicks to the midsection while Maryse's down. Cass chokes her in the corner and hits a few more kicks to the abdomen. Maryse then sends Cass to the opposite corner. _

Cass is a dirty fighter, she does what she needs to do to win; it doesn't matter to her. She doesn't want to be like the other girls; they are little girls in the ring. Grow up and learn to fight, not act like your ten.

_Nice takeover by Maryse as Cass rebounds and Maryse throws a few punches. Cass blocks the punches and grabs Maryse by the hair and throws her to the mat, Cass then drives Maryse's face into the mat repeatedly, and caps it off with a kick to the face. Cass has Maryse lying across the ropes and she drives the knee into her chest. Maryse is fighting back now with punches to the gut of Cass, but Cass responds with a Russian Leg sweep. _

_Cass now with a unique pin where she lays face to face on top of Maryse. Two count. Cass with a suplex and a two count. Maryse gets up and jumps on Cass' back and hanging off her with a sleeper hold slapped on. Cass drops to her back but Maryse still has the Sleeper applied. Maryse to the top rope and goes for a Flying Cross Body but nobody home. Cass climbs the ropes but Maryse catches her and takes her down to the mat. Fans chanting, "Gold digger!" Cass whips Maryse coast to coast and a clothesline. Cass with a backslap and floors Maryse. Two count for Cass. Kicks now by Cass and a beautiful roundhouse back-kick to the jaw of Maryse. Two count only for Cass. Fisherman's Suplex for Cass and again Maryse kicks out. Cass calls for the Spinning DDT but Maryse shoves her into the corner. Cass now grasps Maryse for a huricarana but Maryse pancakes her over her to the mat. Maryse climbs the ropes for a Moon Sault and Connects! One…Two….KICK OUT! Maryse is irate! She pummels Cass and then tries for the French Kiss but Cass hangs onto the top rope to block. Cass with a face-to-face pin attempt and only two. Maryse tries a rollup, only two. Cass with another rollup…Two count…ANOTHER BY Maryse! TWO COUNT! Maryse is getting pissed, she slides out of the ring to grab a chair but when she slides back in she isn't prepared for what happens next._

_Cass hits Maryse with and RKO to show homage to her husband and pins Maryse to win the match and become the NEW Woman's Champion._

_Randy slides into the ring and raises his wives hand in victory and pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on her fore head, he was proud of her._

Cass smiled at Randy and then looked down at Maryse who was slowly moving, she felt bad. She didn't have any warning that the RKO was coming so she knew it had to have hurt. She wanted to get down and help her up but it wasn't part of her character so she didn't do it.

The both of them slid out of the ring and made their way up the ramp as Maryse started to sit up in the ring. She sent Cass a look, one that told her she was ok and Cass and Randy noted it and went behind the curtain.

"OH MY GOD," Hope screeches as she runs over to Cass and Randy and launches herself into the middle of the couple, her arms wrapping around both of them.

"Geeze Hope, lay off the skittles will you?" Randy mutters and she reaches down and pinches his side and he let's out a hiss.

"Felix, control your woman," Randy growls to John who is standing there watching with an amused expression.

John walks over and pull Hope away, who has a pout on her face and reaches to grabs something off one of the boxes and she lets out a squeal, scream, or whatever it is that you want to call it. Randy peered over her tiny little form and seen a bag of skittles with her name on it.

"Damn it John," Randy growls and reaches over Hope and grabs the skittles out of her hands.

"No way in hell am I dealing with her ass on the bus when she is all hyped up on Skittles and Dr. Pepper, it isn't happening. Not again."

Cass stands there and watches all of this with an amused grin. She loves the interaction with them, it's hilarious.

"Come on," Randy whispers in her ear and pulls her down the corridor and pushes her up against the wall.

"Have I told you how much I love what you are wearing right now?" Randy whispers, his voice taking over with lust. Cass looks down at the swimsuit top that she was wearing and then to the tiny pair of boy shorts that she wore to the ring. WWE's choice, not hers, she is thinking of trying to convince them to let her wear real shorts or pants, anything but what she is wearing right now. She hated it but apparently Randy loved it.

"Mhm and I told you that I would win the bet and you sir, aren't going to try to convince me to let you see what's underneath, nor touch what's underneath for that matter."

"Damn it," he sighs, "I thought you would have forgotten that."

"Nope, I never back down from a bet Orton."

"Fucking John and his big mouth,"

"Hey, you're the one who said that as soon as we were alone that you would have me under you screaming your name. Isn't happening sweet cheeks."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to encourage his bet."

"I so did, I want a puppy."

"That's what you get out of this, a puppy, if I lose?"

"Yeah, a pit bull puppy, why? What are you getting if I lose?"

"Um…" he trails off and backs away from her and looks down the hallway and see's Mike standing there with Maryse.

"Oh hey, look, there's Mike, I uh, got to go talk to him about something." Randy states and gives Cass a look and then sprints his way down the hallway with Cass yelling, "This isn't over Orton."

Randy lets out a laugh and gives Mike a nod and stops to check on Maryse, "you ok?" he asks and she rubs the back of her neck and mutters, "Pourquoi a fait elle vous date au lieu de Teddy?"

"English Maryse," Randy laughs and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Why couldn't she date Teddy instead? At least I have some kind of warning with his move."

Randy chuckles and tells her to head to the trainers room and she does, he doesn't know why she didn't in the first place.

"Is she going to be ok?" Mike asks and Randy nods his head, the RKO doesn't do much damage, just give you a headache.

"She'll be fine, check what they say and giver her some Advil or something, she should be fine in the morning. Oh and a neck rub, it helps, trust me."

"Been giving John neck rubs?" Mike chuckles and Randy flips him the finger and moves down the corridor when he see's Cass heading that way, she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her what he wins in the bet.

The bet, stupid John. He would be the one to make a bet with them, to see if Cass would cave and give in to Randy. Randy would win this, he is a charmer and he always gets what he wants; always.

He gets into the locker room and John and Hope are chit chatting in the corner of the room, probably deciding which Diva Hope could piss off since she is the newest one; a term that if she heard you call her she might drop kick your ass right then and there. She hates the term just as much as Cass does, she isn't a Diva, she is a wrestler, a fighter, something real unlike them fake plastic Barbie's.

"Where's your other half?" John asks when he notices Randy in the room and Randy waits few seconds and the door opens and Cass walks into the room muttering profanities and glaring at Randy.

"What did I do now?" he asks and she rolls her eyes and huffs and walks over to her bag that her Uncle brought to the locker-room.

"Babe," Randy whines and Cass smiles down at her bag as Randy walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in the back of her neck.

"Why are you mad at me?" he whispers placing his lips against the bare skin that is showing. She shivers and hears John and Hope gagging and scrambling to get out of the room.

"Remember the bet, I want to know if Cass gets a puppy or if Randy… Ouch, shit woman, why must you always pinch me?" John whines as Hope pulls him out of the locker room.

"What was he going to say?" Cass asks Randy as she spins around in his arms. Randy chuckles nervously and adverts his eyes away from his girlfriend. How is he supposed to tell her that if, not if, when they get married that John gets to plan the bachelor party and he is given free reign, anything he wants goes?

"Brilliant mind you got there babe, you speak what you think."

"Shit, Cass, I uh, damn, I can make him change it," Randy says and she rolls her eyes, he shouldn't change it. She knows John won't do something totally stupid and when that time comes, if Randy wins; then she will have a long talk with him.

"It's ok," Cass says as she grabs her clothes out of her bag and sashays her way to the shower room.

"Where you going?" Randy asks and she points to the showers, his eyes brighten up and she shakes her head at him.

"Now now Orton, can't have you trying to cop a feel, you do that and you lose. Now if you lose then I get a puppy."

"The hell you will, that _puppy_ will be bigger than my little girl; it could eat her for dinner."

"That's not nice,"

"It's the truth, those damn things are mean."

"Hey, Shane was only mean to you cause you threw me in the pool," Cass says as she remembers her pit bull that she had at her father's house when she was sixteen. She had just met Randy and he tried to be funny and threw her in the pool and Shane bit his leg.

"Whatever," he grumbles and she knew she won that conversation. She was going to get that dog; she would just have to hold out on Randy a little bit longer, it was almost as hard on herself as it was him.

This was going to be fun yet interesting. She had to hold out on him, how hard could it be?


	20. Oh My God!

**Alright ladies, here is another chappie of the beloved, lol. A special thanks to the following ladies for helping me decide to keep this alive and well... Miamitravel, Pinayprincesa, xAznLuv (Who is Hope. 3 you Cupcake!), .94, BingoBaby, Sonib89, barnsley gal 09, Scarlett Boots, Dashing RKObsession, rhodesXmorrisonXorton, RKOsgirl92, and Happygolucky103; you ladies rock!**

* * *

A week into the bet and Cass and Randy were getting a little testy. Seems like they can't control there hormones AND John changed the bet. Now it's if Cass wills Randy into the bed then she gets a puppy and if Randy wills Cass into the bed he gets to plan a bachelor party.

They don't want to lose to one another, she wants that damn dog and John doesn't want Randy to lose because he wants to plan a bachelor's party.

Cass doesn't have a match for the night, she just has to be a pretty face and escort her hubby to the ring. She has to change out of her work out clothes and take a shower and get dressed for the night but she doesn't know what she wants to wear.

She brought a shit load of new clothes with her but it's tough to choose what she wants. She does her shower business and walks out of the bathroom in just a towel and raises her eyebrow at Hope who is sitting perched on her bed.

"What's up?" Cass asks the Asian beauty sitting there.

"Not much, just was bored. The guys are training and I don't feel like it, wanted to go out and do something but I don't want to hang out with the prima ballerina's."

"Nice, uh, lemme get dressed, yeah" Cass glances down at her body and Hope jumps off the bed and scoots her way to the door.

"Lobby in thirty," Hope chants and opens the door and tries to walk out but is stopped by two shirtless, sweating men.

"Morning boys," she chirps and the both of them groan, 'Too early Cupcake, how about we head back to our room and uh, do something that Randy and Cass aren't."

"But I want to go shopping," Hope whines at John and he leans down and whispers something in her ear at to which her body goes rigid and she turns and looks at Cass, 'Rein check.'

Cass nods her head and Randy moves out of the way so Hope can walk out the door and he gives her a look and she nods her head at him. Cass wondered what that was all about and she had a feeling she was going to find out. She wasn't sure if she was going to like what it was either.

Randy closes the door and walks over to Cass and leans down and places a chaste kiss on her lips and tells her that he is going to shower. She nods her head at him and looks at the clock and see's that they have to leave for the arena soon. They have a meeting and some other shit that they have to do.

Cass pulls out a jean skirt and a white bustier type top. That was a little too plain for her liking so she pulled out a vest and laid it on the bed also. Now the task of finding a pair of shoes, she brought like ten different pair this time. Sometimes she hated being such a girl. Why couldn't she be like the guys and grab whatever and put it on?

She found a pair of pair of boots in the bottom of her shoe carrier and pulled them out and placed them on the bed. She grabbed some underwear out of her other case and pulled them on after dropping her towel.

She pulled the skirt on and bit her lip when she remembers that that one went just barely to mid thigh, maybe a little higher. If her father saw her in that she would for sure be getting her ass chewed out.

She pulled on the bustier top followed by the vest and then let her hair out of the towel it was in. She ran her brush through it and looked at her chocolate locks. She grabbed a bottle of hair serum and squirted it in her hand and then rubbed it into her hair. She was going to let it air dry and she didn't want it to go to a frizzy disaster.

A pair of socks and her boots on and she was dressed, all that was left was putting on her face, not that she needed make up. Besides Randy liked her better without it. She put some nude blush on her cheeks and some mascara and that was it.

She heard the water shut off in the bathroom followed by footsteps and then the bathroom door opening and Randy stepping out and looking over at her. She bites her lip when he drops the towel, she looks away from him and grabs her phone and pretends she is doing something on it.

She knows that she will give into his sexy ass if she keeps looking at him, she hasn't been with him in ten days and it is killing her. She went for years with out being with him and now ten days feels like a thousand years to her.

What has happened to her?

"Your Dad will kill you if he see's you in that," Randy says coming up behind her and she turns around and rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh well," she mutters and looks at him and see's he is dressed in jeans and an affliction shirt. His face isn't cleanly shaven, he is scruffy and it's hot. She loves when he doesn't shave for a few days.

She loves the feel of his scruff when he… ok enough of that shit, she needs to stop letting her mind wander, it's been doing that all week.

"So there is something that I need to talk to you about. It's uh, come to my attention with some things and I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else, namely them little gossiping bitches in the Diva's division."

Cass nods her head at him and sits down in the chair in the room and crosses her legs over one another and watches as he paces around the room.

"Randy, just spit it out." She tells him and he groans and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You know how I was in the OVW, right?" He asks and she nods her head, of course she knew that. How could she not? OVW is WWE training grounds.

"You remember how I said that Hope and I have a past?"

"What does that have to do with anything, you guys wrestled together."

"We didn't just wrestle together,"

"Please tell me that you aren't trying to say that you and Hope were involved."

"If I said that I would be lying.'

"When?"

"Just after I met you,"

"Around the same time you realized you had feelings for me or before?"

"After,"

"And your telling me this why?"

"Because we don't hide things from each other and Hope is in the picture now and some of the diva's know about it and I didn't want it to come back to you and you not know anything and it get taken the wrong way."

"You slept with her?"

He winces and lets out a sigh, "yes."

"But you don't have any romantic feelings towards her now?"

"No, of course not. I mean I love Hope but I don't see her like that now, I love you and only you."

"And I don't have anything to worry about?"

"No, there are no romantic feelings between Hope and I, It was sort of like I don't know, it didn't feel right when we were together. That is why it didn't last for more than a few months."

"Ok," she states and he looks at her floored. He didn't expect her to just say ok, he expected her to yell at him and storm out of the room and for him to have to grovel to have her talk to him.

"Ok?" he question and she nods her head at him, "if you say there is nothing going on with you and Hope and that you don't feel for her like that then I believe you."

"Just like that? I could be lying?"

"Are you?" she inquires.

"No," he smiles at her and she smirks at him, "did you want me to get pissed off?"

"It is a little sexy when you do."

"Shut up," she laughs and gets out of the chair and walks over to him and stands between his legs and leans down and places her lips just above his.

"But let me find out you are keeping something else from me and you might just find out how sexy I get when I am pissed off," she states and crashes her lips against his.

"Yes Ma'am." Randy breathes when she pulls back from him.

"I'm not kidding," she tells him and he nods his head, he knows it too. He may joke about her being sexy when she is mad and she is but she is also a bitch when she is mad.

"Babe," Randy groans and lays his head on her chest and she lets out a huff and hmm's.

"If I buy you a puppy will you give into me?" He chuckles and she pulls away from him like he just shocked her.

"No you baboon, I won't give into you if you buy me a puppy. I want to win my puppy."

"Your not going to win a puppy. This is the most time we have had alone in forever and even then John knows if something was going to happen. I think he bugs our room, seriously. He wants to plan the bachelors party."

"Who says there is going to be one?"

"Obviously he thinks there will be and there will be one day. I don't know how long it will take for you to agree to marry me but when you do he has all the go ahead to plan it anyways. I think that he is jealous that we get to do what he doesn't."

"You know what? How about we both play his ass, if neither one of us seduce each other by next week he has to buy me a puppy and he gets to plan the damn party, so why not just say fuck it and wait."

"I don't want to wait another week."

"Boohoo, you big baby, I think you will live."

"I won't," he whines and she rolls her eyes at him. She feels the same way a little bit.

"Yes you will," she laughs and backs away from him and starts towards the door.

"We have to go, now come on and wipe that pout off your face, everyone will know your ass has gone all soft and gooey on everyone."

"The hell they will. I'm The Viper,"

"Keep telling yourself that babe, Viper my ass, that's all on TV when in reality you're the biggest softy I know."

"Keep talking like that and I will bring the Viper outside the ring." he grumbles and gets off the bed and grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder.

"Mhm… I've heard that one before. But you can you use the Viper when…" she trails off and hears him growl and she steps out of the room to see John and Hope coming out of theirs at the same time.

"Hey," Hope squeaks and Cass lets out a laugh, 'It's all good Cupcake. Don't worry."

"Phew, I thought you were going to hate me,"

"I could never hate you," Cass chuckles and waits for Randy to come out of the room. She laces her fingers with his and he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get this show on the road." Randy grumbles and everyone starts for the elevator.

"Shit," Cass exclaims all of a sudden and everyone stops and stares at her.

"What?" They asks and the only thing rolling in her mind is they are in Texas but it's where they are at.

"We're in San Antonio,"

Randy starts laughing and she elbows him in the ribs and the elevator door dings open she is staring face to face with her father.

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**The ending wasn't supposed to happen but I thought ;o what the hell. Message to HOPE: It's not as bad as I could have made it lol :)**


	21. Whipped

**Whoo, an update. Last one until I get the hang of things on this college thing. I am setting aside on day a week to write what I can and update. Normally when I focus I get three stories written but if I push myself I can get more. :) Thanks to all you lovely ladies who review this story and are favoriting it and so on. I have another story out, it's called Beginning of Forever; it's a John Cena story. **

**Oh and if I don't have you an update withing two weeks (I know it's a long time) then feel free to send me nasty messages to get my game on. **

* * *

"Oh crap is right," Shawn says and Cass continues to stand there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hi, daddy," Cass squeaks and Shawn shakes his head at her.

"What are you wearing Cassidy Rain," he scolds her and she looks up and Randy who is smirking.

"Told ya," he mutters and she elbows him in the ribs, causing him to hiss and send a small glare at her.

"Clothes," she mutters and see's John silently laughing.

"You call that barely there piece of cloth, clothes? Go change," he tells her motioning to her room and she shakes her head at him.

"Mom was with me when I bought them, if she thought there was anything wrong with them then she wouldn't have let me buy them."

"Yeah, well, I don't care; I don't want you walking around like the rest of those no good…"

"Dad, I think she looks nice," Cameron says from behind their father and Cass sends a smile to her little brother.

"Thanks Cam," Cass says to him and looks up at her father, 'Daddy, I am 21 already. Come on, you have seen me dressed in less than this."

"In a swim suit," he mutters pulling his cap off his head and rubbing the top of it.

"On live TV," Cass points out and he let's out a sigh and rolls his eyes, "fine, but I don't like it."

"Never said you had to," Cass smiles and leans up and places a kiss on his cheek. Behind her Randy lets out a groan of annoyance when her skirt rises up in the back.

"Some thing wrong Viper?" Hope chuckles and Randy grabs her up in his arms and raises her up in the air like she was a piece of paper.

"Randy put me down," Hope screams quietly as they are still in the hotel and pats down the dress that she was wearing; she wasn't wrestling either, just being arm candy for John.

"Come on Randy, put my girlfriend down before you show everyone my goodies," John punches Randy on the arm and he sighs and puts Hope down at to which she punches him in the guy and then turns around and smacks John upside the head.

"For that, you won't get to see _my_ goodies," she mutters and then looks at the time on her cell.

"Um, we have to get to the arena, like now," she tells everyone and Shawn nods his head and Randy grabs Cameron and hoists him on his back at to which Shawn nods his head in thanks.

All of them, Cass, Randy, John, Hope, Shawn and Cameron went in the elevator and went to the ground floor and went for the cars. Or in Randy's case his huge ass Hummer that he always gets, his excuse is everyone can fit in it, so there is less gas being used. Excuses, he just thinks it makes him look more like a man.

Randy decided to keep Cameron with them, he loved the little guy; he was just too cute.

"Cassie," Cameron says from his spot in the back seat with Hope and John. He is the only one who calls her Cassie; he has ever since he was able to talk. He couldn't say Cassidy; he could only get out Cassie so it stuck like gum on the bottom of a shoe.

"Yeah bud," Cass turns in her seat and looks back at him.

"I got in trouble today," he says nonchalantly.

"And what for?"

"I uh, sweet chinned a boy,"

At that statement everyone in the truck burst out laughing, that would have been hilarious to see.

"What for?" Randy chuckles and Cameron shrugs his shoulders, "this boy was talking about Dad, he called him a no good wrestler and that he sucked so I kicked him."

"Wow, standing up for the big man, what did he do?" John asks and Cam smirks, "he patted me on the back and said good job. But when I got home, I got in trouble by Mom; she took all of my games away from me."

"It's because you're a boy, the first time I got into a fight, Dad grounded me for three months. I wasn't allowed to do anything. You're lucky."

"I know," he smirks smugly and she reaches back and ruffles his dark blond locks.

"You're a little shit head," she playfully glares at him.

"Don't say bad words Cassie," he chides her and Randy chuckles and mutters something about that not being possible.

The arena was bustling with everyone trying to get things in order for the nights show. Shawn made sure that Cameron was holding on to his hand as they passed through, he didn't want him getting lost in the bustle of things. That happened before and Shawn wasn't letting it happen again.

Shawn waved to his daughter and his future son in law as they walked down the corridor; he shook his head at his daughter's choice of clothing. She was grown but that didn't mean he couldn't think she was his little new born baby he was holding in his hands the day she was born.

He knocked on the door or the one and only Stephanie McMahon's office and a few seconds later his best friend was standing there.

"Oh, today is going to be an interesting day," Paul laughs and Shawn rubs his chin and scoots Cameron in the door and closes it.

"Where do we begin?"

Cass places her head in the crook of Randy's neck as they sit on the couch in the locker room that they share with John, Hope, Cody and Ted. She was bored already. She hated nights she didn't have anything to do.

Normally she would hang out with Beth or someone but tonight she wasn't feeling up to it.

"Randy," Cass whispers against his neck and smiles when he shivers.

"Yeah babe," he mutters and continues to watch the screen as Sheamus talks shit on the mic.

"I'm bored," she whines and he 'mhm's' and she huffs and moves away from him and climbs off the couch and starts pacing, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Cassidy Rain, stop pacing, your shoes are making me want to shoot the person who created heels and tile."

"Tonight is boring," she mutters and huffs, sitting on the arm of the couch, placing her feet in the seat and staring at the TV, she didn't like Sheamus' character so she didn't watch him that often.

Though Stephan was really nice and was coming up in the business, he deserves the push he has gotten. Not a lot of people are going to like it but they don't know him.

"Jesus Christ Cassidy," Randy mutters shutting the TV off and standing up off the couch and grabbing her and moving to pin her against the wall and attaching his lips to hers. She smirks at to what this will mean. She is going to let him do what he wants but that means she gets her puppy and John will think he lost but he still won something.

"Lay off the smirking Cass, that's my trademark and you're the one telling John he loses," he growls kissing the side of her neck. He pulled the button oh her skirt and unzipped it letting it fall to the floor.

"Randy, the door is unlocked."

"No it's not; I locked it when we came in here."

"Why?"

"Because this bet is fucking with my brain and I can't take it anymore."

"But you said-"

"Fuck that, I don't care." he says crashing his lips against hers, she gives into him and reaches down while trying to hold herself up and unbuckles his belt and then his jeans. She pushes them just enough to release him from the confines of his boxer briefs and smirks when she feels him harden even more in her hand.

"I told you about that smirking," he mutters and grabs at the tiny piece of lace she called panties and pulled them until the ripped and she hissed at him. The tingling burn that she felt soon became another kind of tingling.

He lifted her higher and slid her down on him. She moaned as she felt him fill her to the fullest extent.

"God," she groans.

"Not God, just Randy" he smirks lifting her up again and sliding her down him again.

"Such a cocky mother- Ahh," she screams when he does it again and this time harder, "fucker."

"You like it," he states boldly and does it again.

"That I do," she pants and grabs on to Randy as he starts moving faster and faster. There wasn't time for making love as they usually do. This is a time of want and need and they needed it fast and hard.

"Oh shit," she screams as he moves faster and harder inside of her, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She could feel her stomach tightening up and the little tingling feeling she gets right before she…

"RANDY," she screams as she climaxes around him. He doesn't stop though, he can feel his building. He keeps pushing harder and faster and finds that tiny little spot inside of her that makes her scream his name again.

He continuously hits it knowing that it would bring her to her peak again; he could feel his own peak creeping up his spine. Finally it brings itself to and he growls out as he spills inside of her as he feels her walls contracting around him again.

"I don't think I am going to be able to walk the rest of the night," Cass chuckles and Randy lifts her up and she hisses as he leaves her body.

He reaches down to his bag that was sitting at her feet and grabbed a container out of it. Baby wipes; always come prepared.

He hands her some and they clean up their mess, for once wishing they used protection, it's less messy. She slides her skirt back on as Randy situated himself in his jeans.

"Hey," she smacked his arm and he raises his eyebrow at her, "you tore my underwear, I don't want to go commando all night."

"Always come prepared baby," he rubs his arm and leans down and grabs something out of the side part of his bag. In his hand were his favorite pair of boy shorts she owned, they were custom made and had Orton on the back of them.

"Marking your territory," she teased as he lifted up her foot and slid one leg though and then the other one and slid them up her long legs and under skirt.

"I think that pretty little ring is enough marking to show you are mine, these," he grabs her ass, "show that I own all of you and not just your heart."

"You are so fucking cocky," she growls at him and he licks his lips and stands up and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I believe I just showed you how cocky I really am," he growls back at her and attaches his lips to hers again, though a beating on the door stopped him in his tracks. He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, finish up already, I want to know who won the bet."

"Cena," they chuckle at the same time and Randy walks over and opens the door.

"Nice sex hair Cass, now tell me who won."

"Fuck you Felix." Cass spits at him and looks in the mirror to fix her hair.

"Looks like you owe Cass a pup, Cena," Randy chuckles and John shoots him a glare.

"You caved?" John asks and Randy shrugs his shoulders, "What can I say, I am a man, and my girl is hot."

"Fucking whipped is what you are," John mumbles and sits down on the couch as does Randy, "I know bro, believe me I know."

* * *

**Cold shower much, lol. :) Hope you ladies liked this chapter, if not, sorry :)**


	22. Don't Know

**Wow, an update. Finally, I know, sorry! I have had school work and family visiting and procrastinating, I won't lie. I wasn't sure if I was going to do this chapter or not but I did. If you wanna see a pic of Daisy, it's on my Tumblr; somewhere, lol. A special thank you to all of you ladies who have reviewed, you mean the world to me. **

**

* * *

**"You're really not going to talk to me?" Randy asks Cass as he climbs into the bed next to her. She doesn't say anything to him as she cuddles with Daisy; the puppy that John bought for her.

"At least you didn't leave this time," he whispers and Cass throws the covers off of herself and grabs Daisy and opens the bedroom door the house that she shares with Randy and walks out of it.

"Shit, shit, shit," Randy mutters to himself. He really should have told her everything about his past relationships/ rendezvous. He didn't find them necessary; it wasn't like any of them mattered to him. He loved Cass; she was the only girl he had ever really loved. Sure he love Sam but she wasn't Cass. No one was.

It might have been a little bit better if the source of the information didn't come from a stupid dirt sheet. Why must they post stupid shit on there anyways and try to make it look like it was something recent?

Randy let out a sigh and climbed out of the bed, his sock clad feet hitting the floor. He was so screwed unless he explained himself. Pictures of him and another woman surfacing and not so decent ones at that, can tell a tale but it's the truth that is the real tale.

Randy silently crept down the stairs and looked into the living room and seen Cass sprawled out across the couch with Daisy on her chest. He seen her look up at him when he got the bottom step but she still didn't say anything.

"Cassie," he whispers walking towards the couch and she opens her eyes and glares at him, "you're not allowed to call me Cassie."

He raises his hands up and then perches himself on the edge of the couch, "can we talk?"

"I left the room because I didn't want to talk to you, now why would I talk to you down here?"

"You're talking to me now," he points out and she huffs and slides so she is sitting up. She places Daisy on the cushion of the couch and stands up and moves out of the room, again. Randy lets out a groan and follows her.

They needed to talk about this; it seemed like once they get another step in their relationship, they end up having to take two steps back. It's always something totally and utterly fucking stupid when it happens.

Though this time, Cass finding out about Randy sleeping with Barbie wasn't stupid. She told him that if she found out anymore things that he didn't tell her that it wouldn't be pretty.

"What does it matter who I slept with? We weren't even together then!" Randy exclaims following her into the kitchen. She spins around and glares at him.

"It matters because WE WORK WITH HER. If it was some random fucking ring rat then I might not have cared as much but I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER."

"So that's what this is about, you work with her. Well baby, I can give you a whole list of name of diva's that you 'work' with that I have slept with."

"You're a fucking asshole," she seethes and pushes past him, bumping him in the shoulder. She doesn't get far before he grabs her and spins her around. She tries to push him away but he grabs her arms and holds them at her sides.

"We all have pasts Cassidy, they shouldn't fucking matter. I didn't tell you about every fucking girl I have fucked around with because they don't matter. None of them did."

"How many girls have you fucked around with?" She questions and he lets out a groan and releases her arms, he doesn't see it but her hand flies up and smacks the side of his face.

"Oh my god," she gasps when she realizes what she did. It just happened. She held her hand to her mouth as tears flooded her eyes. She went to touch him but he retracted and rubbed his jaw and spun on his heel and started out of the kitchen.

"Randy," she croaked but he ignored her. He silently walked up the step to the bedroom that they share and closed the door, locking it at the same time. No matter how things had gotten between then, she had never hit him. Honestly if he didn't leave the kitchen he would have retaliated and could have hurt the one he loved.

He needed time to cool down.

He heard the door jiggle as he lay on the bed. He could hear her slide down the wall and the sobs that came from her petite body. He knew she didn't mean it but that didn't mean she wasn't thinking of doing it.

He laid there until he didn't hear her crying anymore. He wasn't sure if she got up and left the hall way or what. He climbed out of the bed for the second time that night and made his way to the door. He unlocked it and opened it and stepped out in the hallway.

He looked down and seen that she hadn't left the hallway like he had though, she had fallen asleep. He bent down and slid his arm under her legs and another arm around her back and lifted her into his arms and took her into their bedroom.

He placed her on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. He watched her breathing catch as she slept. He hates that he is the reason for her tears. He hates when he makes her upset in anyway. He hates hurting her period.

Morning came early for the couple, they had a really long bus ride that they had to drive for the next RAW. Cass woke up in Randy's arms; she was confused as to how she got there. She remembers being in the hallway but nothing after that.

"Hey," she whispered looking up at him. He didn't speak, she didn't expect him to. She pulled out of his arms and climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

No words were spoken between the couple as Cass pulled on a pair of jeans and a white 'Brunettes do it better' shirt. She slid a belt through the loops and pulled on a pair of shoes that matched the colors on her shirt.

She left the room and climbed down the stairs to find the living room a total mess. She picked the pillow up off the floor and saw Daisy staring up at her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"He's going to kill you," Cass mutters to the dog and starts to clean up the mess. She took the pillow and put it other room to look and see if she could fix it. She got all the living room cleaned and placed Daisy in her kennel.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and poured a glass and climbed on the counter and started to drink it. She watched as Randy walked into the kitchen, no emotions showing on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers looks up to him. He still didn't say anything. She hated that he was being so silent. She hated that he was ignoring her. She hated when they fought, she just hated it.

"It shouldn't matter who you were with before me, I need to not let that shit get to me. I know you had a past. Again, I'm sorry." Cass tells him, not even knowing if he is listening to her. She finished her drink and slid off the counter and starts out of the room.

She hates this, the not talking, the walking out on each other. It's not healthy for them, they need to talk. They need to get everything out in the open.

"Your right, you shouldn't let it bother you but I get why it does. I told you there were no more secrets and I lied. I have things that I never told you about because I don't find then relevant to our relationship. The things I have done in the past have nothing to do with us. It's the past and that's where it should stay. We can't keep having these problems Cassidy. We need to get all of this shit out in the open. I am going to tell you everything and I don't want you to say anything before I am done."

"Ok," she whispers and waits for him to start.

"I can't even tell you how many mistakes I have made in my life. You know that I joined the marines after high school. Mistake number one, I didn't like it, I thought it was for me but I was wrong. I went AWOL, and got dismissed; I spent time in military prison, as you know.

When I got out, I was not like the person you know me as; I used a lot of people. Women mainly, I can't even tell you how many girls I slept with during that time. I finally got my head on right and started training for wrestling. When I was in OVW, I was lonely and homesick. I needed comfort and someone to be there with me.

Then we met, I stopped doing everything for a long time and then there was Hope, I loved Hope, but I realized she was my best friend. I know I have fucked up and did stupid shit. I made mistakes, Cass, I can't change the past.

When I got with Samantha, you know all about that but what you don't know is that I cheated on her once. Yes, she knows about it. She wasn't even pissed at me; it was during that time when we were realizing that we weren't meant for each other. It was with Barbie; I can't tell you how much I regret sleeping with her. But I did it again after Sam and I split."

"You… You… cheated?" she asked him and he let out a sigh and nodded.

"I, uh, don't know what to say," she mutters. He cheated? How does she know that he won't do the same thing to her?

"I won't Cass, I love you."

"You loved her," she retorts and he sits down in the chair that he was closest too.

"I did love her but it was ending, I didn't intentionally sleep with her, it just sort of happened."

"It just happened? How do I know it just won't happen to me?"

"You don't, you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? Yeah Randy, that's so likely for that to happen after what you just told me."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, how can I?"

"You know I would never hurt you, not intentionally."

"Not intentionally but that doesn't mean you won't."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know,"

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"No,"

"If you can't trust me, who can we work?"

"I don't know,"

"Stop saying you don't know, damn it."

"Well I don't, what do you want me to say? That we are going to be fine even though I can't trust you to not cheat on me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I just walk in on?" a voice from the kitchen door way says and Cass gasps and turns to see Cody and Samantha staring at her and Randy.

"Don't worry about it Runnels," Randy grumbles and gets up out of the chair and starts to leave the room. He places a kiss on Sam's cheek and whispers something to her.

Cass smiles at Cody but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. She greets Sam and Cody but they know something is wrong with her.

"Cody, can you give Cass and me a minute alone please?" Sam asks him and the younger man nods his head and rubs his hand across her ever growing stomach and walks out of the kitchen.

"Don't let what he did to me affect your relationship. What he didn't tell you is that I cheated first."

"Why?"

"I knew he didn't love me," she stated simply, "and that he was in love with you. I wanted to get back at him, but it didn't really work that way. He cheated on me back; I wasn't even hurt that he did it. I didn't care, that was when I realized that we weren't meant to be together.

He loves you Cassidy, he would never do that to you. He says he won't intentionally but he's not even tempted to look at other girls. Just think about that before you decide what your status with him is going to be."

"I…"

"NO, just think about it." Sam forces and Cass nods her head.

"I will take what you said into consideration but that doesn't change what I am feeling at the moment."

"I know, just don't let something from the past ruin the present."

"I'll try," Cass whispers and walks over to her and gives her a hug. She walks past her and into the living room where she sees her bags sitting at the front door along with Randy's.

"I'll try," she whispers to herself as he walks down the stairs with a blank face.

All she can do is try.

* * *

**Don't hate me, I swear everything will be all fine. I believe in Happily Ever After!**


	23. Lunch

**So, I know this took me so long to update and it wouldn't have gotten done if I didn't skip out doing my homework. Anyways, a special thanks to the following ladies for being so amazing and reviewing and helping me keep the inspiration to write; ur only hope and Bingobaby since they showed love for the last chapter. :) you ladies rock.**

**And, there is I want to say four chapter after this, depending on where my brain is when I get time to write again. Then again, there could be more, I don't know yet. And if you aren't already, check out my other two stories Beginning of Forever and The Chairman's Daughter. Also check out ur only hope's stories… ALL OF THEM. She is amazing.**

* * *

"Repeat that by me one more time," Stephanie told her niece as she sat cross legged with tears falling down her face. She could swear she just heard her say-

"I'm pregnant," Cass whispers and lies back on the bed; her head falling off the end of it as she lets out a sigh.

"How? I thought the whole point of getting the Mirena was to not get pregnant." Steph asks her and she sits up and stares at her aunt.

"It was defective,"

"It was defective?" Steph asks.

"Yes, only one in five hundred thousand people get pregnant with Mirena. Something wasn't working; I couldn't be one of those people. They took it out and tested it, it was defective. They should have fucking tested it before putting it inside of me."

"How are you going to tell Randy, you two haven't talked in two months, not more than you need to?"

"I don't know," Cass lies back down.

Since the fight, she and Randy haven't spoken a word to each other. Well on a personal level they haven't. They still have the story line to do so they communicate during then but it's all scripted and acting.

She found out that she is four months pregnant. She has been wrestling full time while pregnant, how her child is still alive is beyond her. The baby is healthy, or so that is what her doctor tells her.

How could she not have known?

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why wouldn't I, it's what he wanted anyways."

"So are you saying that you want to be with him?"

"I never stopped wanting to be with him, Steph, I just had to get my head straight."

"And?"

"And I realize that he loves me and that he would never do anything to jeopardize what we have."

"And?"

"I think I need to do some major damage control and try and fix our relationship and then tell him I am pregnant."

"I think that might be best, he is at the beach right now if you wanna go talk to him."

"I have a meeting with Zack in a little while. Though I could call Zack and have him meet me here."

"Good, now about that ugly little title you have." Steph rolls her eyes; she hates that damn butterfly with the pink on it. It's ugly. Cass laughs and shakes her head.

"I make fake an injury and drop the title."

"Or you announce your pregnancy and relinquish the title and let the girls have a TLC match for it."

"You would put the girls in a TLC?"

"Yeah, I am tired of them being little prissy bitches, I think Gail, Beth, Mickie, Melina, Maryse, and Hope are the only ones that I care for and would love to have that kind of match, the hell with what the Barbie's want. I'll talk it over with Dad and creative and see what they think."

"You do that, mean while I am going to my meeting and then trying to salvage my relationship with the only man I have ever loved."

"Don't let your Dad, Paul, Dad, or John hear that, they would be heart broken."

"Shush," Cass smiles at her aunt and leans across the bed and places a kiss on her cheek and rubs her ever protruding tummy.

"It's almost time for this little one to grace us with her presence."

"I hope so, she is killing me with her lethal kicks and I hate having to get up and pee every five seconds, speaking of which," Steph climbs off the bed and waddles her way to the bathroom.

Cass laughs and lets herself out of the room and walks next door to hers. She opened the door and walked inside to find Hope sitting on her bed texting. That girl could not live without her phone; it's attached to her 24/7.

She had been sharing a room with Hope for the past two months, but when Hope and John wanted some, uh, alone time, then she roomed by herself.

"Have you told him?" Hope asks placing her phone down on the bed only for it to beep and for her to pick it back up.

"I just came from telling Steph, I have to be somewhere and then I will tell him."

"Where ya going?"

"To meet Zack,"

"Oh yeah," Hope states smacking her forehead, "I have a lunch date with John." She grabs something random out of her bag, a pair of jeans and a shirt. At least they matched.

Cass watched Hope leave the room and she sat down on her bed, today was going to get interesting.

Cass sat across from Zack who was staring at her shirt and smirking.

"It's a shirt Zack," she laughs and tugs at it. She had worn an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, she wasn't even thinking about it when she grabbed it to put it on. She just wanted to wear it.

"Ha-ha, I know, so what have you come up with?" He asks and she slides him over her folder and a grin envelopes his face.

"You are a fucking genius," he appraises her and she smiles shyly at him. She didn't think they were that genius; she just got bored in the hotel room. She hadn't been doing much since she felt weird and couldn't figure out what was wrong, well she knows now.

"You still set to wrestle this weekend's show?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"I can't wrestle anymore,"

"Why?"

"I, shit, I shouldn't tell you before Randy but, I'm pregnant and I have to relinquish the title."

"Damn, he doesn't know yet?" Zack ask; he didn't get it, He thought Randy would be the first one she told.

"No, I only found out yesterday and we um, sort of aren't together at the moment. Don't ask, it was a huge nothing and it was my fault and I need to apologize and fix our relationship before telling him." Cass explains and Zack nods his head.

"I'm dating again," he tells her sitting back in his seat. See, Cass and Zack aren't just employee and boss, they are friends too. They talk like normal people do.

"Oh, and who is the unlucky lady?" Cass sits back in her chair and places her hands on her stomach against the nothingness that is there. She has like a tiny little pooch but that is it.

"Hey," he laughs and picks up a fry sitting on his plate and threw it at her, "I am back with Gena." He waits for her yelling to come; Cass has mixed feelings on Gena.

"And you're happy with her?" Cass asks and he nods his head, "I am."

"Then who am I to judge, you do what makes you happy."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

Her phone vibrates across the table and she furrows her eyebrows not recognizing the number that flashed across it. She pushed ignore, anyone who she knew she already had a number for. She went back to her conversation with Zack and her phone flashed again, this time a text from that same number.

'You look cozy, how would Randy feel if he knew you were cheating on him?' Cass looked around her, she didn't see anyone on their phone that she knew or had seen before. What the hell?

She ignores the message, it could be some random person who got a hold of her number; it wasn't the first time. Her phone flashed again and she picked it up to read the message.

"How does it make you feel to know that he was with me last night?"

Cass rolled her eyes at the message, like she would believe that one. She knows where Randy was last night. She may not have been talking to him but she sure as hell talked to those around her who were friends with him too. She knows that he was crashed by nine last night.

"Hey, I think I am going to head back to the hotel. I'm not feeling too bright and being in the sun is making me sleepy. Have a good tour; I will talk to you later. And get a roll on them shirts; I'm going to need something new to wear when I am a beached whale."

"You'll never be a beached whale, you'll look beautiful." He tells her standing up at the same time she did. She walked over to him and gave him a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"For the dirt sheet cause I am sure they will have something," she laughs and he chuckles with her.

She turns and grabs her bag off out of her chair and her cell off the table and makes her way back to the hotel. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she looks down, it's from the same number.

'Your ass looks good in them tight shorts.' She stops and looks around; she is starting to get a bit freaked out. She starts walking faster towards the hotel she didn't know who the hell was texting her or following her for that matter.

She got to the lobby of the hotel and walked to the elevator but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing at the elevator. Randy was standing there, but he wasn't just standing there. He was standing there in board shorts and no shirt and covered in baby oil.

She bit her lip and started walking towards him. She stops right next to him and he turns and looks down at her. She smiles up at him and his eyes widen.

"Hey," she smiles shyly at him. The elevator opens and he motions for her to get in. She does and he walks in after her.

"How was your lunch with Zack?" he asks and she furrows her eyebrows.

"What, you think you are the only one keeping tabs?" he chuckles and she lets out a sigh.

"Can we talk?" she asks and he smirks at her, "we are talking."

"No, I mean we need to talk about what happened."

"Oh the part where you broke things off because you can't trust me not to cheat on you?" he retorts.

"Yeah, that." she sighs. She knew he would be a little pissed, she was wrong.

"Not much to talk about. You don't trust me; there can't be a relationship where there isn't any trust."

"What about if I tell you I was wrong and that I do trust you and I made a mistake and I want to try and fix it?"

"I would tell you that it's not something that can be fixed over night."

"What if I tell you that we have the next five months to try and fix things?"

"Five months?" He questions and she lets out a long sigh. He isn't making things easy. She also didn't want to tell him in the elevator.

"Yup," she states and then the elevator door opens up. "That's how long we have to get our shit together before our child is born," she tells him walking down the hallway. She gets to her room and slides the key in the door and pushes it open but as she does she is pushed into the room.

She hears the door click shut and she turns and finds Randy standing there with a look on his face that he only gets when he is around Alanna.

"You're pregnant?" he asks and she nods her head and moves to sit on her bed.

"I am, four months."

"You've been in the ring for the last four months and you're on that stupid birth control contraption device?"

"The Mirena was defective and I know. But the baby is fine and healthy."

"You said you didn't want children right now."

"I know and I don't but what happened, happened, I can't change it. I didn't know I was pregnant until yesterday."

"Who all knows?" he asks and she bites her lip and lets out a groan.

"Um, Hope, Stephanie, and Zack."

"Why the hell did they know before me?"

"Because Hope was with me when I found out, Stephanie so that I can relinquish my title and Zack because he asked about this weekends show and I told him I am not performing and he asked why. I couldn't lie to him."

"Oh," he mutters and sits down in the chair that is besides her bed.

"I know that we can't just go back to before. But I want to work things out, we were both wrong on things and we both know that. I know that I was being a bitch with not trusting you. I am telling you now that I do trust you and I was wrong. I can't do this alone, Randy." She tells him and he looks up at her.

He nods his head, she is right. They were both wrong and they both need to work on things and they need to make their relationship work. Not for their child, though that would be a bonus, but because they love each other.

"Tell me that you don't want to just work things out because you are pregnant?" He sighs and she shakes her head.

"No, I wanted to work things out before I found out; this only makes my reasoning a bit stronger. I love you Randy, and nothing will change that."

"I know," he whispers and stands up out of the chair. He walks in front of her and grabs her and stands her up and wraps his arms around her, "I love you too."

He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. "I always have."

She hopes that they can start over, well not all the way over but that they can overcome their struggles as a couple and only grow stronger. She needs him like she needs air to breathe.

Only time will tell for the couple. Everything works out in the end, doesn't it?

* * *

_Side note to Hope. TLC... hells yeah!_


	24. Daddy

**An update? What? Really? Wow! I finished for the week, with one day to spare and this came to me after getting pissed off from Sunday's PPV, and last night's RAW. Fuck, I am not even going to go into that. I just wanted some Randy Orton love. My exam is done, made a 70 but it's better than nothing. :)**

**A special thank you to the following ladies for commenting; Bingobaby, Stephanie, ur only hope, and Sonib89. I don't think I could do this without your guys's support. Hope, you my lovely are the bes go to person ever! Heart you sweeite. Bingobaby, your words of encouragment get me by when I need incentive to write. Stephanie, welcome to the jungle sweetie :) And Sonia, you rock sweets :)**

**

* * *

**

"You know, I don't think you have told your father yet. How are you supposed to announce tonight why you are forfeiting the title and him not know about it."

Cass looks over at her roomy and groans and smacks herself on the forehead. How in the hell did she forget to tell her father that she was pregnant?

Hope gets up off her bed, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and waves as she walks to the door. She opens the door and is face to well chest. She was faced with a gas mask so she didn't even have to look up, not the mention the array of skulls running down his arms.

"Orton," she greets and pushes past him and right into John. She falls backwards causing John to start laughing and for her to start glaring at him and then a second later start laughing also. She should be used to falling; she does it all the time. She trips over air; a lot.

Randy walked into the room and climbed on the small bed and sat next to Cass who was holding her phone in her hand scrolling through her contacts. They had been doing well for the past few days. They weren't back to normal but they were working on it.

"Who are you calling?"

"My dad, I forgot to tell him," Cass replies and Randy's eyes widen, he is so dead. Shawn will pull out his gun and blow him up. She presses dial before he could stop her and he let out a groan. Cass puts the phone on speaker and smiles at Randy.

"Tell me it's not true Cassidy Rain Hickenbottom," her father answers the phone. Her stomach drops and she let's out a sigh.

"Daddy, let me explain." She starts but gets cut off.

"You're dating that Vengeance kid? What happened to you and Randy?" Her dad interrupts and she relaxes and lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm not dating Zack daddy, I am still with Randy, he is here right now, say hi."

"Hey kid," Shawn greets and Randy mutters something to himself before replying back to his mentor and his child's grandfather.

"So if you and Randy are dating, why haven't I seen him in like two months?"

"He's been busy," Cass looks up to Randy and he shakes his head at her, he didn't like lying to Shawn.

"Bullshit, what happened?"

"Stop cursing," they hear in the back ground and Shawn let out a sigh and apologized.

"It's nothing Daddy, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" he mutters and lets out a huge sigh, "fine, but I am coming next week and I am spending the week traveling Paul and we are having a huge talk."

"Fine Daddy but now for the reason I am calling you," Cass scoots closer to Randy and he wraps his arms around her.

"What?"

"Well, I am forfeiting the title tonight and I wanted to call and tell you why and that it's not part of a story line but it will be used as one."

"You're pregnant?" he questions and lets out a groan. He knew this was going to happen.

"I'm… wait; you know!"

"I could tell when I seen the photo of you with that Vengeance kid, damn it Cassidy, I thought you were on that Marinara thing."

"It's Mirena and that is not something I want to talk about right now but yes I am pregnant and I am giving up the belt and Randy and I are together so you don't have to worry and don't even think of trying to shoot him with your gun."

"I wasn't-"

"Right and I am the Easter Bunny, you were thinking about it and no your not going to do the whole 'Marry my daughter boy or I will shoot you' thing either."

"But-" he starts and get cut off again.

"No buts Dad, if-"

'When," Randy cuts in and Cass smiles at him, "when we get married it will be when we are ready. Not because you don't want a child for me out of wedlock and it wouldn't be like that anyways. Randy and I are in this for life, so leave it be."

"Fine, but don't think for one second Orton that you and I aren't going to have a little chat when I meet up with Paul this weekend."

"Bye Daddy, love you," Cass hangs up the phone and throws it to the end of the bed. She lets out a sigh and looks up to Randy who's eyes are glistening as he stares down at his love.

"What?" she asks and he moves so that he is sitting in front of her.

"You're glowing," he whispers and she raises her eyebrow at him. He doesn't say anything but he grabs her and makes he move so that she is standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"You're glowing," he whispers and moves her dark hair from her face.

"I don't see it," she whispers back and stares into his eyes from the mirror.

"I see it and so does everyone around you. You look stunning," he whispers and places a kiss to the side of her neck. She lets out a barely audible moan and he smirks into her neck, "I heard that."

She blushes and watches him through the mirror.

"I love you Randal Keith Orton," she whispers and keeps staring into his eyes. He spins her around and looks down into her doe brown eyes.

"I love you too but if you call me Randal again, I might just have to punish you."

"And what does this punishment entail?" She smirks at him and he cocks his head to the side. He taps his chin and looks down at her, his 'Viper' mode snapping into place.

"Say it," he growls out and she smirks at him.

"Randal," grounds out.

She didn't have time to react to his reaction. His lips attached to hers, he lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter. He started pulling at her yellow and grey top, pulling it over her head, barely stopping their kiss to get it off.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands going in his hair.

"Guys, you don't have time for that shit, come on she's already pregnant. Randy let her get dressed and stop going in Viper mode, save that shit for show time," A very annoying voice sounds through the bathroom door and Randy lets out a sinister growl and pulled away from Cass.

He threw open the bathroom door. Cass sighed and pulled her shirt back on as Randy glared at the shorter man but bigger built.

"Cena, you better have a good reason for interrupting me," Randy growls and he points to the room door where his boss was standing.

"Oh," Randy mutters and Cass slides off the counter and throws her hair into a messy bun and then steps out.

"Crap, I forgot he was coming,"

"I should be the one coming," Randy grumbles and Cass pinches his side and John snickers, 'that would have been a fast one." Randy punches him in the arm and steps aside and lets his boss into the room.

"Orton," Vince greets and Randy nods his head in acknowledgement.

"So, Cassidy, I have your new contract with me. Some privacy boys," Vince motions for the two men to leave the room. Cass nods her head to Randy and they both leave.

"Such nosy little shits," Cass mutters and Vince lets out a deep chuckle.

"Basically all this says is that you will valet Randy during your pregnancy, when you reach your eighth month it's your choice if you want to stay out on the road. You do however need to be home three weeks before your due date. You have three months after the baby is born to decide if you are coming back or taking a break. If you want to keep from wrestling for a while after I am sure I can find you something to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, Cassidy, you're one of my best employee's, it would be a shame to lose you."

"Wow, and I don't know what will happen, I want to wrestle after the baby is born but we will see after he is born."

"It's a boy?"

"I am hoping so," she smiles at him and he nods his head, "well I am going to get going. Sign here," he points to a spot and Cass signs her name.

"Thank you Miss Michaels," he holds out his hand and Cass smiles at her boss and shakes his hand.

He gets up out of the chair and starts out the door but stops to turn back and look at Cass.

"Best of luck Cassie," he smiles and then opens the door and both Randy and John fall through the door way.

"Nosy assholes," Cass mutters and watches her boss step over the two of them.

They may be nosy but she can't live with out the two of them, if she did, then her life would be boring.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Looks like I'll be sticking around for a while," she rolls her eyes and John mutters something under his breath.

"What was that Cena?" she asks and he rubs the back of his head and smiles at her sheepishly, "Can I have my girlfriend back now?"

Cass nods her head at him and he groans as Randy smacks him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"That was for interrupting our session earlier, paybacks a bitch Cena, just remember that when you want to be 'alone' with Hope."

"Whatever," he grumbles and leaves the room, leaving Randy standing there by himself. Randy takes a few steps back and closes the door and locking it this time. He steps forward but doesn't get far before Cass' lips are attached to his again.

"Now, where were we?"

He pulls off her top again and grins, "I think we were right about here," he picks her up and places her on the bed.

"I think I remember now," she whispers huskily as his lips attach to hers again.

They are going to be just fine. Just fine.

* * *

**Soooo... yeah! What do you think? Are they moving too soon again? Or is it just right? I laughed while writing Shawn's convo. Don't know why, it wasn't that funny!**

**Ok and now I am going to pimp what is my favorite story on this little site. It's called 'Undercover Lover' by ur only hope. Oh and 'Way To A Better Life' by KimGray**

**And I don't know when the next chapter is coming, they are going at random now. :(**


	25. Shopping!

***READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER:* When you get to the end of this I have a question for you guys, don't skip over it. I want to know what you think. Now thanks to the following ladies for being so damn supportive and making me want to keep writing this story; Bingobaby (who's idea it was for Shawn in the last chapter,) ur-only-hope (heart you lovely), pinayprincesa, Sonib89, and new comer; 54hlrgirl. Your support means the world to me. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"I hate you," Cass hisses at Randy and elbows him in the ribs as he stands behind her as she is looking for something to wear to the show that night. None of her clothes will fit her anymore since she has already started to gain weight. She just bought new clothes now she is starting to show. It just happened over night and she was pissed that nothing fit.

The dress that she was going to wear Randy won't let her wear since it was corseted and it would hurt the baby he says. Only the top bust is corset, not the whole thing but he doesn't care. At least he is sill letting her wear heels. If he took those away from her she might have to kill him.

"You'll find something," he grumbles and moves away from her before she does any permanent damage to him. He was already a little worn out from their 'activities' and having RAW the night before.

"I only have sweats," she hisses at him and he sighs and rubs his head that he is now growing his hair back on.

"Well fucking put some clothes on and go shopping; take Amy with you or something."

"I don't want to take Amy with me; we have two totally different tastes in clothes."

"You're more alike then you think. Just take someone with you,"

"You go with me; you're the one who did that, you do it."

"You're a moody pregnant bitch," he mumbles and she turns around and reaches out and punches him in the gut.

"Don't call me a bitch, Randal."

"Are you sure you want to go there love?" Randy hisses holding his stomach.

"No, you're not touching me. I don't want anyone to touch me, I'm fat and I…" she gets cut off with Randy's lips silencing her. He pulls back and she looks up into his crystal blue eyes.

"You're not fat, your beautiful, now shut the fuck up and stop whining and put on a pair of sweats and a shirt and lets go shopping."

"You just wanna check out all the pretty girls in the mall," she huffs and he legs out a long groan.

"Cassidy Rain, I will tell you this one time and one time only. I don't want another girl, I want you. I don't love any other girls, well except for Hope and Lana but, I love you. I don't look at other girls because they don't hold a candle to you. I want to be with you and only you."

"Sorry," she whispers and he leans down and attaches his lips to hers. He pulls back and ghostly across her lips he whispers, "I love you."

She smiles and whispers it back. Her insecurities from before only enhanced when she found out she was pregnant. Could that be what has caused them in the first place?

"That dress is ugly," Randy grumbles as he stares at the white silk dress with purple flowers running down it. He hates floral print, it's just so ugly.

"You're ugly," she murmurs and he rolls his eyes and smirks at her, "I think I am damn sexy. I don't know what your eyes are seeing babe."

"And I think you are a conceited ass and my eyes see your ass naked all the time. It's not anything special to look at."

"The hell it isn't and you're lying," he challenges.

"Am I?" she challenges back and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Name someone who is hotter than me?"

"Uh, let's see Jeff Hardy; he is so pretty. Nixon from Framing Hanley, Matt from A7X, god I could stare into his eyes forever, Cody; his lips just makes him adorable. Brian from A7X; his fingers, Oh my God-"

"Ok, stop," he grumbles and she smirks up at him

"You don't really think I find them attractive, do you?"

"No, I know you were fucking around." He tells her pulling out his phone and waits for her to find some more clothes. He doesn't know why she made him come with her; she is very capable of getting her own clothes. It's not like she lets him choose what she wears anyways.

"Who are you texting so much?" She asks walking up next to him and holding some different dresses and pants and shirts in her arms. He looks over at her and smirks before typing something in his phone.

"Wife decides that she hates me and that I need to go shopping with her since she can't fit her clothes anymore, someone save me." He reads and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Please tell me you didn't tweet that?" She hisses and he grins at her, "I did." she grumbles something under hear breath before walking to the dressing room and trying on the clothes in her hand. Some of them she liked and the other's, including the dress that Randy hated, she didn't like.

She feels her phone vibrate from the confines of her bra; it was the only place she could keep it without losing it since she didn't bring her purse. She pulled it out and seen a text from Cody telling her that Samantha went into labor and he would call when he knew more.

She pulls her sweats back on and leaves the clothes that she didn't want with the dressing room lady and takes the ones that she did want to the cashier. She started to pull out her credit card but a card was slide right past her and scowled at the array of skulls when he pulled his arm back.

"I have money Orton, I don't know why you insist on paying for everything," she grumbles as he signs the receipt, "I could have spent oodles of money and you would sign the damn ticket. Why can't men ever let a woman pay for something?"

"Because it's not the way my Momma taught me and if you're really that anal about me paying then you can buy lunch, deal?"

"Fine, where are we going?"

"Subway,"

"Ooh, I want a seafood sub with pickles, olives, banana peppers, with lots of mayo and some pepper. God, that sounds so good right now."

"That sounds disgusting," Randy cringes and she rolls her eyes at him, "It's better than the nasty BLT that you will get."

"Yeah, no, I would rather was my mouth out with soap than eat nasty fake crab meat from Subway."

"Whatever," she grumbles holding her bags in her hands, he tried to take them from her but she sent him a look that pretty much told him he would find himself in the dog house if he did.

They get out to the rental car and she smacks her forehead when she remembers the text she got from Cody. "Cody texted, he said that Sam is in the hospital and that she is in labor and that he will call when he knows more."

"I got the same message as did everyone else. Mom called and told me she had Lana for the day and/or night and she would keep her as long as she needed too."

"I love your Mom; she is one of the sweetest ladies ever."

"And she wants to spoil our child rotten; she is already planning your baby shower." Randy chuckles and Cass let's out a groan as she climbs into Randy's behemoth of a rental car/truck, whatever it is a H2 is classified as.

"I just realized that you have the H2, The Bentley and all I have is my little car sitting at Dad's, I think I need to buy a new car. Come with me when we go back home?"

"Sure, and for once I think I will let you spend your own money," he grins at her and she rolls her eyes at him. Of course when she is going to spend over twenty thousand he lets her spend her own money.

Their lunch was full of Randy and Cass making jokes and just getting back to a normal stand point. They needed this time alone together to help them rebuild their bond back to the way it was before.

If someone who didn't know the two of them saw them together, they would see that the two of them were soul mates and they were destined to be together.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

So, I left this at a spot where I could end it. I can make the epilogue or I could get in a few more chapter, what do you guys want. I am fine with either choice, but the choice is up to you guys.

And with that said, I am going to work on some Band fiction cause I miss Matt and need some Matt sexy time :)


	26. Shawn

**Holy poptarts and cheese sticks, I updated! I totally want to apologize for it being so long. School and work was kicking my ass like bad. I think my boss had it in for me when she made my schedule. But no fear, I am out of school until January 5th, so I have plenty of time to write. So, if you don't see another update by next week. Feel free to leave me some hate messages to get me on top of thats shit. And, you guys voted so you get more chapters. I don't know how many more cause I don't know how much more shit I can put these two through but I do have something up my sleeve that was mentioned to me by someone on Mibba and a little idea from Hope. And a special thank you to the following ladies for reviewing and making me want to keep this going; Dashing RKOwned, Sonib89, ur-only-hope, Bingobaby, and 54hlrgirl :) You ladies rock. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Cass giggled as Randy's lips traced the side of her neck. She tried to push him off of her since it was hard to cook with her belly in the way already and him dristracting her wasn't helping.

"Randy, you're going to make me burn the bacon," Cass hisses at him as she feels the grease popping and grease ending up landing on her. Randy rubs the oil off her arm and takes the pan from her and turns off the stove, throwing it to the side.

"What are you doing?" Cass asks him and he turns back to her smirking. He grabs her and picks her up, causing her to squeal out as he places her on the bar. He lift her tank top over her growing belly and leans down and places his lips right above her naval.

"I love you," he whispers against her skin. She stared into his pale blue eyes and smiled at him before telling him she loved him too. She loved him more than she ever thought she could.

At first when she found out she was pregnant, she didn't want to be, she was scared and thought she would be giving up her life but she realized that she didn't have a life if Randy wasn't in it. She needed him. She loved him.

His hands roamed the bump and she shivered at the contact. Seeing him touch her intimately like that made her accept her pregnancy more than she had been accepting in the beginning.

"You gonna keep rubbing my belly and hope that a genie pops out and grants you three wishes?" she teases and he stops and stands up and grumbles something at her.

"What was that Randal?" She stresses his name and his firey blue eyes snap from her belly to her face.

"What did I tell you about calling me _Randal?_" He seeted and she smirks at him.

"Hmm, I don't seem to remember. Care to give me a tutoring lesson to make me remember?"

"Tutoring lesson?" He questions and she shrugs her shoulders at him. She didn't have a whitty response to think of. Her mind was clouded with the thoughts of what happens when she calls him Randal.

"Mhm, care to show me what happens when I call you Randal," She asks and he smirks at her and pulls her so that she is staring eye to eye with him and he runs his fingers along her spine?

"You like to do it on purpose don't you?" He doesn't ask, just states.

"Maybe I do," she replies and his pupil's dialate and his fingers dig into her spine harder.

"I think you like what it does to me," he murmurs pulling her top up in the back and then pulling it over her head.

"Randy, we are in the kitchen. Surely you can't be thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Oh, I am. You want the Viper to come and play, well then he plays right here."

"Randy, my Dad is upstairs," Cass' eyes widen and she tries to push him away from her but he doesn't budge. His hand move from around her back and run down her stomach and stop at the top of her boy shorts.

"I think he is still asleep," Randy murmurs, his fingers running lower and to the Cass' lower regions. She lets out a groan when his fingers pass over her most sensitive spot on her body.

"I think I am awake and I think that you need to give Cass her shirt back." Shawn groans and covers his eyes as he stands in the door way.

"Daddy," Cass squeeks and grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head. She looks at Randy with wide eyes as he silently curses Shawn for cockblocking him.

"Later," Randy growls and helps Cass of the counter and then leaves the kitchen.

"Sorry," Cass looks at her Dad who is standing there pale as a ghost. At least she had on a bra or that would have been even more awkward.

He doesn't say anything for a moment and Cass pulls the pan back to the burner and turns it on.

"Jesus Cassidy, can't you go put some clothes on?" He asks and she stands there for a second and then shakes her head at him, "nope, and it's not like you haven't seen me in less."

"Yeah and Randy seeing you in way less is what got you in the situation you are in," he grumbles and she throws the spatula in her hand down and turns off the burner; again.

"And what is that? You knew that Randy and I were being intimate. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"And you were supposed to be safe; you have a whole career ahead of you Cassidy. What happens now, you're not even married."

"You're one to preach _Michael_," she stresses and his eyes narrow at her.

"You weren't married to that bitch who is my birth mother when she had me. You aren't innocent Dad. You need to stop preaching to me. I don't have to be married to have a child. It's not like I did it on purpose to trap him. I was taking precaution but it failed and for that I have to live with the consequences but that doesn't mean our child is a mistake. I don't fucking want to hear shit about me being pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather, embrace it and stop preaching to me about shit, okay?"

She doesn't say anything to him but storms out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes. She gets him but his born again Christian, holier than now, bullshit isn't her and she isn't going to live up to the book.

She walks into the bedroom that she and Randy share and see him pulling on a shirt.

"Babe, you ok?" he asks walking over to her and she nods he head at him, though she was lying. She wasn't ok, not by a long shot. She just wanted her Dad to accept the future. She had to when she found out, so why couldn't he?

"Well stop putting your nose in other people's business and you won't get the cold shoulder," Paul patted his ex team mate as he sat down at the table in the canteen of the arena.

Shawn was staring at his daughter who hadn't spoken two words to him the whole day. He brought it on himself though, he made some comment about Randy and Cass getting married because of the baby and she got pissed off.

She didn't want to be forced into something she wasn't ready for. He got that but it didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. It's how he was raised but then he has to remember that times have changed.

"She'll talk to you when she feels you have suffered enough. Besides, you shouldn't have been pushy and let her live her life the way she wants too."

"I know but dang it, she's my little girl and…"

"And if you really feel the way you do now then you would have done something before when you knew they were sleeping together. Or when you knew that they were having problems when she told Randy she wasn't ready for kids or when…"

"Ok, I get it, sheesh. I messed up but I just don't want to see her career go down the drain."

"It won't Shawn; I have already talked to Vince. She has a job in WWE as long as she wants one. She can wrestle when she wants to or she can be back stage. It doesn't matter, he loves he; so she has a place in the business forever, much like you do."

Shawn sighs and looks back over to Cass who was standing now and talking to Cody who was holding a baby in his arms. He watched Cody hand the baby over to Cass and a smile lit up on her face.

"I find it weird that Orton's ex wife ended up with one of Orton's protégée's and has a baby with him."

"It's not that weird. You ended up with Stephanie."

"Yeah, to piss off Vince at first but I love her, so it was worth it."

"You bet your ass you better say that or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight," Stephanie walks by and kisses Paul on the cheek and looks down to Shawn.

"Give her time."

"Yeah and the more time I give her, is the more time that she will hate me."

"She loves you Shawn, she is just pissed at the moment. Let her cool her jets and she will talk to you."

"I hope your right, I miss my little girl."

Cass hand over Ethan to Cody and smiles at him; fatherhood suits Cody, it has really made him grow up and become more of a man.

"Don't you have some kind of Dashing Cody Rhodes bit to do?" Randy asks and Cody nods his head. His Dashing story line was annoying to him but it was what he got paid to do.

"Yeah, just got to talk this little one to Sam and then I will go out and do it." He says before bidding his farewell and then walking down the corridor.

"You look beautiful," Randy murmurs, pulling Cass into his arms. The black and white dress suited her well. It hid the bump sort of and he didn't like that but the dress looked amazing on her.

"Thank you," she murmurs into his chest and he looks over her shoulder to where he seen Shawn was talking to Paul. He saw that Shawn kept looking his way and he discreetly motioned for him to come over to them.

He watched Shawn get up from his spot and start walking over to them. Randy pulled away and lifted Cass' face towards his and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then smiled at her shortly, "he only wants what's best for you."

Cass furrows her eyebrows at him and he leans down and places a kiss on her cheek before walking away. She spun around when she heard a voice say, "I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' is what you would say to someone when you break a vase or step on their toes. 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut what happened this morning. How about 'I am an asshole and I like to push my beliefs on others who don't have the same beliefs as I do?'"

Shawn sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I am an idiot and I don't think before I say something and I only want what's best for you."

"And what if what's best for me is to be with someone I have been in love with since I was sixteen? What if what I believe is that this child will makes both Randy and I grow as a couple? What if I believe that this is the life that I want to have? What if…"

"Point taken, I screwed up and for that I will forever tell you how much I am sorry. I didn't mean to push and I should have backed off after the first time you told me that you weren't just going to marry Randy because of the baby."

"You're right, you should have backed off and I am sorry for being a bitch. I just…"

"I know," Shawn murmurs and Cass steps forward and wraps her arms around her father.

"I love you Daddy but I am a grown woman now and I need to do this on my own."

"I love you too and I know; it's just so hard to see my little girl all grown up and starting a family of her own."

"I will always be your little girl Daddy; always."

"We all good here," a rough voice asks and Cass releases her father and turns and sees her one and only true love standing there with a grin on his face?

"Yeah, we're good." She tells him and he moves closer towards her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"We have a promo to do," Randy starts and Cass lets out a groan. She hates doing pointless promo's now but she gets paid to do them.

"While you're doing that, I am going to be with Paul."

Uh oh, that can't be good.

* * *

So, was papa Shawn out of line or what? I think he was just trying to be a father, but that is just me. Cass didn't see it that way.


	27. Messages

**Longest chapter I have written in a long time. :) And now to thank the people who favorited this story and me. The ones who read it. The following for showing love and making me want to keep writing it; ur-only-hope (My inspiration through and through), Bingobaby, 54hlrgirl, and Lexii Loves You. On with the story :)**

**

* * *

**

The smooth voice of one and only Kenneth Nixon flowed through Cass's ears as she sat on the bench in the weight room watching everyone around her. She wanted out of the hotel room and to do something but Randy doesn't let her out of his site. Not since the texts that she had been getting started getting worse.

There were some that were saying that she didn't deserve to live. She didn't know who was texting her. She thought it was some over jealous fan girl at first and she changed her number but then she would start getting texts again. She moved plans over to Randy's plan and they both started getting messages.

They had tried to have the numbers that were coming in traced but they were from small little Trac phones that have no serial numbers in them and are untraceable. It reminded her of when she watched 12 Rounds and that creeper had the cell phone that was all over the place.

Everyone was doing their own thing and all that Cass wanted to do was be in the hotel room in bed. She wasn't feeling too bright at the moment. She was tired and her back was hurting and she just wanted to cuddle up in the heap of blankets on the bed and just relax.

She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her hoodie and she pulled it out and let out a sigh as she read the text. "One day we will meet again."

She didn't understand what the text meant. Everyone she knew was around her or she talked too all the time. There wasn't even a way that Alex could contact her. He was in Solitary in a highly guarded prison. It wasn't possible.

She put her phone away and decided that she wouldn't dwell on the messages. They were just messages; they weren't doing any harm to her or the baby.

She changed the music on her iPod and Hinder started playing. She loved that band too. She liked having wide ranges of music. Lately she had been listening to ballads that she wouldn't normally listen to. She found herself liking some Korean music and just other music in general.

She got up and started walking around. Her back was starting to hurt from not doing anything. She felt the little on inside of her move and she smiled and rubbed her belly. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she was walking around. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone looking at her. She felt weird at the moment and started to look around again.

She still didn't see anyone but felt the eyes on her. Her phone vibrated again and she pulled it out and another text was there from the same number, "it won't help to look for me. You will never figure out who I am, so stop looking."

She gasped and put her phone back in her pocket and tried to act as normal as she could. She said she wouldn't let the messages bother her but she was wrong. She was scared, not just for herself but for her unborn child. She wanted to protect her little one.

She kept walking around and she got over to where John and Randy were talking with Hope and Gail. She didn't want to interrupt them but she needed to talk to Randy. She reached out for Randy's hand and placed it on her stomach and made it look like she was letting him feel the baby.

"Whoever is texting me is watching, Randy. I don't know from where but the messages are starting to scare me." She tells him and he looks to John and whispers something to him and then John pulled Hope and Gail to another section of the room.

Randy got Cass' phone out of her pocket and typed the number into his phone and pushed in a few words and sent the message. He wanted to see if the message would go through and possibly at least lead him to where the person was.

Off in the distance he heard a beep but he couldn't pinpoint where it was. He looked around and no one had their phones out. He didn't know who could be doing this. He didn't want to risk anything with Cass so he led the both of them out of the room. They started walking down the hallway.

Cass' phone vibrated again. She pulled it out and another message showed, "there is no point in trying to find me. You don't know who I am."

Cass sends a reply; she was tired of the games that this person was playing. If she didn't know who the person is, then why are they bothering her and threatening her?

In the distance another beep sounds and Randy lets go of Cass and races down the hallway. He gets down to the end to see someone slipping through a door. He ran to the door but it was locked. It was a hotel room but the whole entire hotel was booked for superstars and a few regular guests that stayed there.

That's when it clicked to him; the person had to work for the business. How else were they supposed to get their phone numbers? The phone numbers are in the Corporate Directory and only WWE employees had access to it.

He pulled out his phone as he walked back to Cass and dialed Stephanie's number.

"Hello?" The boss' daughter answers and Randy quickly explains to her what is going on and that he needs to know what employee is staying in room 1084.

"Jessica Garcia; she's a lighting tech, why?"

"Because, she is the one who has been sending Cass and I the messages; I sent a reply to one and a phone beeped. Cass sent a reply and the same tone beeped. I went down the hall and she was running and slipped into her room. It has to be here, but what I want to know is why."

"She hasn't been with the business long, she joined a little before Cass found out she was pregnant. I don't know Randy, I will look into it."

"No, let me handle this."

"You don't sign her paychecks, I do. Besides you could be wrong. Give me a little time to figure this out. In the mean time, just go to your room and keep out anyone's site."

"Fine, but don't think I am happy about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

Stephanie hung up the phone and Randy turned to look at Cass when he realized that she wasn't standing behind him. The worse feeling shook through him but that quickly eased when he heard her voice coming from down the hallway he just came from. How did she get passed him?

"Sheila, I need you to look up a name for me." Cass breathed into her phone. She had a hutch at who the person was but she wanted to make sure.

"Why? What's happening?" Sheila asks and Cass explains to her what was going on and Sheila immediately started looking for the information requested.

"Why do you want me to look up Alex's sister?"

"That's all I needed to know. Alex's little sister; the one he always talked about but I never met. But I don't get why she is stalking me, for Alex maybe?"

"Alex hasn't had any contact with the outside world at all. He could have before he got caught." Sheila explained to Cass and she let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know but I will get to the bottom of this."

"Don't do anything alone Cassidy, your pregnant and you don't know what she is capable of. Why don't you call the authorities first?"

"I want to talk to her before the idiots with a badge get her away from me."

"Ok, just be careful and call me and let me know what happens."

"I will," Cass hangs up the phone and turns to see a very livid Randy Orton.

"Do you know how fucking scared I was when I didn't see you standing next to me? For fuck sakes Cassidy Rain; don't fucking do that to me again," Randy seethes and steps forward and pulls her into his arms. He needed to hold her for a second, so that his reassurance that she was there filled him.

"Sorry," she murmurs into his chest.

"What are you going to do?" He asks and she pulls back and nods her head towards the hallway. He sighed and remembered that Stephanie told him not to do anything but he didn't care. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Cass pulled him down the hallway and stopped in front of the door and knocked. The both of them heard movement in the room but no one answered the door. Cass knocked again and this time the door opened but as soon as the door opened and Jessica saw who was behind it she tried to close it but Randy's foot wedged in the door and he kept it open.

"Dear Jessica, how is you brother doing?" Cass asks as she pushes the door open and walks into the room. She looks around and sees three different cell phones sitting on the counter. She walks over to them and picks them up and flips through them. Sure enough her number along with Randy's were in there and had messages to the both of them.

"Don't you even ask about my brother you little bitch? I knew that when he told me he was dating a famous person's daughter that you were no good. Then you accused him of trying to rape you. My brother would do no such thing."

"Is that why he escaped prison TWICE?" Cass turns around and throws the phone towards Jessica who barely moved in time for the phone to smash against the wall.

"Is that why he constantly followed me? Is that why after the first time he was put in there he had one of his friends come and try to finish what he couldn't? Is that why he drugged me and tried to rape me again?" Cass yells at her.

Randy closes the door and leans against it. He was quick enough that if Jessica tried anything, he would get to her before she hurt Cassidy.

"He what," Jessica asks stumped, she didn't know any of this? All she knew is what her boyfriend told her. He told her that Cass had claimed that Alex raped her and he did no such thing. He claimed that Cass was lying and that she just didn't want her boyfriend to find out she was cheating. He told her that Alex was innocent. She had no idea about anything. She was angry. Was she lied to?

"He tried to rape me four years ago. He went to prison, obviously this you know. Adrian attempted to rape me but he stopped for some reason, sexually assaulting me instead. Alex escaped and came to my apartment and tried to hurt me again, but Randy stopped him. He got put back in prison but he paid some guard and he was able to escape again.

This time he followed me, for months he followed me and one day I happened to have an argument with someone and I left my hotel room and he was waiting for me. I went willingly with him and I sat in the hotel room with him. He told me why he wanted to rape me.

He said because I was the only one who told him no. He wanted me, he even offered to leave me alone if I slept with him but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be that low. I could never live with myself if I had done that. I offered him money to just let me but he said no.

He had someone drug me from behind and he tried to rape me again but he was stopped when Randy and my family saved me from him. I haven't heard anything else on him since he was placed in confinement. And then the weekend I find out I am pregnant, I start getting text messages. At first I thought they were just weird and a crazy fan but then they got worse. You started to threaten me, my family, and my child. Why?"

Jessica's eyes widen as all the information sinks in. What did Cass have to gain by lying to her? One thing popped in her head as the information played through her head again. She said that Alex had Adrian get back at her.

"Adrian?" Jessica questions and Cass nods her head.

"Adrian Jimenez?"

"I don't know his last name, I didn't ask while he was forcing himself upon me." Cass retorts and Jessica's eyes fill with tears. She slumped against the wall and sat on the floor. The tears spilled out of her eyes as she hung her head in shame. She was so stupid. She should have seen the lies that Adrian was disputing.

"I'm sorry," Jessica croaked as she looked up to Cass and then to Randy. Randy scoffed and Cass let out a sigh.

"You're sorry, you have made threats to the both of us over something you knew nothing about and you're sorry. That's fucking bullshit. I am calling Stephanie and then Sheila." Randy growls and pulls out his phone.

Cass quickly steps forward and grabs the phone out of Randy's hand. He gives her a 'what the hell' look and she shakes her head at him.

"It's over now. Don't do anything."

"What are you on Cassidy? She threatened us, she threatened our child, and you want to let her go?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Randy," Cass tells him and he looks her straight in the eye, "And you're saying that Alex deserves a second chance?"

"Alex had plenty of chances, and no, he doesn't. She does, she didn't know."

"How do you know she isn't lying to you and the second that you walk out of this room she won't be doing this again?"

"I don't and if she does," Cass looks down to Jessica, "I will do something about it."

"You don't have to do this Cass, turn me in, I know what I did was wrong and for all the wrong reasons. Nothing will justify this."

"I can't do that. I know what it's like to be manipulated by someone. Just please don't make me regret this. There is no guarantee you will keep your job since Stephanie knows what is going one but just please leave me and my family at bay. I won't press harassment charges; I will let this go, just leave us alone."

"I'm really sorry," Jessica whispered as she stood up and wiped her face. Randy scoffed and opened the door and stalked out of it. He was beyond pissed that Cass would not take action. He couldn't do anything, cause then it would come back on him and he doesn't want to be in the dog house with her, but damn it, she was too fricken kind for her own damn good.

Cass looked at Jessica who was staring blankly at the wall.

"I don't know what they told you, and I don't want to know. Just know that what they told you was bullshit. I didn't cheat on my boyfriend with your brother. Your brother was my boyfriend and he tried to rape me because I was a virgin and I didn't want to sleep with someone I wasn't in love with. As for Adrian, I hope like hell you leave him. I don't have proof that he harmed me, but it's in my brain and I have to live with the fact that I was almost raped and touched sexually by someone that I didn't love."

Cass didn't say anything else. She just left the room. She got to her room and opened the door. She was almost afraid to walk in. When she did she knew she was right. Her room was trashed. Everything was strung around the room. There was a hole in one of the walls that looked like a fist had been punched through it.

The mattress was hanging off the bed. The TV was smashed and the room looked like a tornado went through it. She knew that only one person could have caused the damage and she was right when she seen Randy walk out of the bathroom with a towel covering his hand.

"I can't believe you," he seethed and threw the cloth down and plopped into one of the chairs that weren't over turned.

"You don't have to," she hissed at him and waved her hand around motioning to the room, "you're paying for the damages and you are cleaning this shit up."

"You go lenient on people too easy, when are you going to learn that people don't deserve a second chance,"

"I gave you a second chance," she retorts.

"Yeah, cause you found out you were pregnant and then wanted to work things out."

"That's a low fucking blow Randal, and it wasn't like our fight was over something important, it was stupid and I know it. That is why I made the move to try and work things out. It had nothing to do with the little girl inside of me."

"Whatever," he grumbles and waves her off. He really didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. He knew that if he did, he would say something and she would leave him. He knew he was on thin ice after making that last comment and he knows he shouldn't have made it.

"So you only agreed to work things out because I am pregnant, that's really nice," she counters and he sighs and stands up and walks towards her. She holds up her hand and back away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong."

"But you were thinking it," she tells him and he shakes his head. He… knew he was in deep and it was going to take a lot to get him out of it. He was just angry at her for forgiving Jessica so quickly and after everything they had been through.

She turned around and pulled the door open. She couldn't get out of the door, for one Randy had a hold of it not letting her close it and John was standing on the other side of it and wouldn't let her out of the room.

"What do you want Cena?" Cass seethes at him and tries to push past him.

"Slow down little one, you aren't going anywhere. The both of you are going to talk it out. Like hell we are all going to live through what happened a few months ago. Talk it out and Randy clean up your mess."

John pushes her back into the room and grabs the door from Randy and closes it. Randy stands behind Cass and she turns and pushes past him and walks to the chair and sits down in it.

Like hell she is going to be the one to say she is sorry. He is the one that said she was only with him for the baby, not the other way around. Neither of them would say anything to each other. This was going to be a really long night if they couldn't work past it, cause let's face it; no one likes to go to bed angry.


	28. Far From Home

Another update in just a few days, it's a record. I wasn't supposed to update this one but I did. I start classes tomorrow, so I will try to work between my crazy schedule at work and school. And now I must send a special thank you to Lexii Loves You, ur-only-hope, 54hlrgirl, BingoBaby, and Sonib89. You ladies rock, I really need your inspiration. I feel like I am losing my touch, though I am told I am not but that is just me. And now I must give you the chapter to read. Enjoy. Remember I am all for Happily Ever After...

* * *

August 31st, 2010

Randy sat in his locker room that he shared with John, Ted, Cody, and Hope with his head hanging as they walked in. John muttered profanities at his best friend as he went to his bag to change into his shorts and purple Barney shirt.

"You're an idiot," Hope hissed as she smacked Randy upside the head, "a big, fat, bonehead, idiot. I hope you know that you could lose her for good this time and she won't come back to you because you're an asshole."

"I know," Randy grumbles and sits there wallowing in his own shame. He shouldn't have said what he said to Cass. He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. He wasn't even thinking when he said it.

"Did she break up with you again?" Ted asks, clueless as to what is going on with his former mentor.

"She threw her promise ring at me, what does that tell you?"

"That you broke your promise to her and she hates you," Ted shrugs and Randy rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to see if she even texted him. She hadn't spoken to him a single word, nothing. He hated it. She didn't even come to the arena; she isn't sharing a room with him anymore. She told Vince that it was time for her to go home; she wasn't feeling like traveling anymore.

The only reason Randy knows this is because he got a very angry visit from one Stephanie McMahon. She was pissed that Randy somehow screwed up again. He took all the blame for everything and it was his fault. He was an idiot.

He missed her already, she hadn't even been away from him for a day and he missed her. He needed her like he needed air to breath but he screwed up and she didn't want to be around him at the moment. She made that crystal clear when she left him, a hand print on his face and a ring lying on the floor in front of him.

"Do you know where she is?" Randy asks John and he nods his head at his best friend.

"I do, but if you go there, you might not come back."

"She is going to Shawn?"

"She is; she told me that if you showed up there that she wouldn't hesitate in letting Shawn shoot you and I know he would do it. You just have to wait and let things run its course. She loves you but you really screwed things up and she needs time away from you."

"Yeah, like the last time that she didn't come back until she found out she was pregnant. That's what I said, it's the truth and she knows it. Would she really have came back to me after that long of us not being together over something stupid if she didn't find out she was pregnant? That is why I said it. She said something about giving me a second chance, yeah, after she is already pregnant. I love that girl to death but what am I supposed to thing about that situation?"

"God Randy, you don't say that to a pregnant woman!" Cody exclaims sitting on the other end of the couch's arm. "You were with Samantha when she was pregnant with Alanna and you seen how she was when she was with Ethan. The girls are hormonal and take things out of text all the time and make them something they are not because that is the way their brain takes them."

"Who knew the Dashing one would be giving advice," Randy grumbles.

"Hey, Sam has made me sleep on the couch too many nights cause of my foolishness; I learned not to say shit in front of her. Works wonders."

"Doesn't help me any, she isn't here for me not to keep my mouth shut. We have been back together all of a two months and she isn't here with me because I fucked up; again."

"Ok, you really have to stop thinking this way; you have a match up in a little bit. You have to get your head in Viper mode and then call her later or something."

"Yeah, and she will throw her phone in the river again." Randy chuckles dryly. He missed his love and he knows her was wrong. Now it's just a matter of how is he going to get her back?

Cass entered her childhood home and dropped her luggage at the foot of the stairs before she bolted all of her and her six month pregnant self up the stairs. She opened her parent's room and found the both of them sitting up in bed both holding books in their hands.

She pushed forwards and crawled in between the two. She buried her face in her mother's side and let the tears she had been holding back since she walked out of the hotel room without her heart free.

"Cass, what's wrong?" her mother asks and Cass just sobs harder. She knew that she was glutton for punishment. She knew that something would happen and she and Randy wouldn't make it. She knew, she just knew and she wanted to ignore it and move past everything but something, mainly Randy, always ruins it.

"." She jumbled out into the blanket and Rebecca moved so that she could see her daughters face. Shawn watched the scene before him not knowing whether or not to say, "I told you so" or go and beat the crap out of Randy for once again hurting his little girl.

"All I got out of that was Randy and baby, what happened?" Rebecca wipes Cass' face free of tears and pushes her hair back.

"Randy thinks that I only came back to him because of the baby. That isn't true, I came back because I knew our fight was stupid and I missed him. The baby had nothing to do with it. Everything was fine with us until Jessica started sending the messages and…"

Cass didn't' get to finish what she was saying because her father cut her off, "what messages?"

Cass sighs and lies back against the pillows, wrapping her arms around her ever growing belly.

"I started receiving messages when I was in California, the same time that I told Randy I was pregnant. They started out as someone watching me, and the threatening and then watching again. I was scared and that is why we kept changing my number. Yesterday we got smart and sent a text back when we got one and we heard the beep from somewhere. We investigated it and found that it was someone who worked for the business and that she was Alex's sister and that she had been given a lot of false information and was pissed at me for 'lying' about her brother. I told her the truth and about Adrian and she buckled down crying and I forgave her…"

"YOU WHAT?" Shawn booms and Cass winces and looks over at him.

"I forgave her, everyone deserves second chances. Randy was pissed at me,"

"No shit," Shawn mutters and Rebecca reaches over Cass and whops him upside the head telling him to watch himself.

"He trashed the room and yelled at me and I told him that she deserved a second chance and that I had given him one before. He threw back at me that my chance was only because I was pregnant. I called him an asshole and tried to leave the room. I didn't want to be in the same room at him. I knew that if I was that something would get said that couldn't be taken back and I wanted to leave but John said that we were being childish, when Randy was the one being a jerk, and wouldn't let me leave. I watched Randy clean up the mess that he made and then heard John leave the hallway and I couldn't take the silence in our room anymore."

_(FB)_

"_You wouldn't have said it if it didn't come to your brain at a thought, Randy. If you think that I am with you just for our child then you are mistaken. I am with you because I love you but you don't see that. All you see is that 'times got rough' for me and I came back to you and told you what you wanted happened."_

"_What am I supposed to think? That is the first thing you told me, you didn't even tell me you wanted to work things out. I know that after you told me that it wasn't that and that you wanted to come back before that but you left me over something totally and utterly fucking stupid the first time and the second time. Second chance done, what happens when you leave again, are you going to tell me you are pregnant again so we get back together?"_

"_Go fuck yourself Randy, if you really think that low of me, then maybe we shouldn't be together," Cass pulls her promise ring off her finger with tears pooling in her eyes._

"_Cass, what are you…" Randy starts but stops when he sees her ring flying through the air and landing at his feet. _

"_I can't, Randy, I just can't. This is too much," she cries and turns and opens the door and walk out. She made her way to Stephanie's room and knocked until she answered the door._

_(FB end)_

"So you and Randy are done?" Rebecca asks and she sighs, "I don't know. I really don't know what is going to happen now. I want to be with him. I love him but if he really thinks what he thinks about me then I don't know how that will happen."

"You have to have faith mama; I know that you and Randy are meant to be. Everything will work out for you two. Let everything settle for a little bit and see what happens. Stay here for however long you want. You know you're welcome here always."

"Thank mama, I don't know. I really don't know." Cass tells Rebecca and looks over to her father who is steaming. She can tell that he wants to get out of the bed and go to where ever Randy is and beat the crap out of him.

"Talk to him," Rebecca pushes and Cass nods her head, "I will, tomorrow."

"Don't throw something away because of a fight Cassie, the love you two have is more than words that are said that mean or don't mean something."

Cass takes in what her mother says and nods her head, "I'm just going to go to bed."

She will talk to Randy in the morning. She just hopes that when she does nothing that gets said will make it worse. She loves him and wants to spend forever with him but there is always something stopping that. Sometimes she wonders if it's her and not him.


	29. Randy

And here you ladies go. I was supposed to be doing Math work but instead I wanted to get this out, it's been in my head since I wrote the last chappie. Thanks to Bingobaby, 54hlrgirl, Lexii Love You, and ur-only-hope for the love and support. You ladies rock my socks off and make my heart swell with love when I read your reviews. Next chappie, I really don't know this time. Trying to get finished for the week tomorrow, let's see if my bestie can help me with that, lol. Off to the story you go.

* * *

Randy let out a groan when he opened the front door to his house. He didn't like the eerie quiet and loneliness that the houses vibe gave. The house was lifeless and he couldn't stay in it. Not without her. He decided that he would just go to Sam's since it's still his house too and he had a room there. It's not like it mattered to anyone, he and Sam were best friends and they have a daughter.

He got into his ole trust H2 that he's had for years and made his way to the place he once called home. It was early morning, so he knew that Sam would be asleep, unless little Ethan was awake and then she would be too.

He quietly got out of the truck and closed the door but not before grabbing his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He opened the front door and turned off the alarm before it sounded and then turned it on again.

He silently made his way up the stairs. He peeked into Alanna's room and seen a little peep of messy hair sticking out from the covers in her crib. He smiled closed the door and made his way to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

He changed and climbed into the cold bed but his body wouldn't relax. There was something missing and he knew what it was. Cass was missing and he was missing her and that left him empty inside. He screwed up, he gets that. Now he just needs to find a way to make her trust in what they have again.

He tossed and turned and tossed and turned until he finally got fed up and climbed out of the bed and opened the door to go get some fresh air. He could have just opened his window but he didn't feel like it. He barely made it past Alanna's room when he heard a whine come from there.

He took a step back and opened the door and walked over to where his little angel was and reached down and pulled her up out of the bed and into his arms. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see an overly tired woman standing there. She looked as if she had aged ten years or so since the last time he had seen her.

"Randy," Sam whispers rubbing her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to come spend time with my girl," he tries and she rolls her eyes and gives him a pointed look that was hard to see in the dark, "try again."

Randy sighs, "Fine, I messed up and Cass left me again. She's in Texas and I didn't want to be in the house alone."

"What'd you do this time?" She asks taking Alanna out of his arms and placing her on the changing table and changing her wet diaper while he went to the refrigerator that was in the corner of her room and pulled out a bottle of milk.

"You mean Cody didn't become the queen of gossip to you?" Randy chuckles and Sam reaches over and smacks his stomach and winces as she did so.

"Made of steel," he gloats and she shakes her head at him and goes to place Alanna back in her bed but Randy stops her. "No, don't, I'm going to take her with me for the night."

"Are you sure, she is capable of sleeping in her own bed, Randy?" Sam asks him tiredly and he nods his head at her. "Yeah, you look like hell; I think I can take her for the rest of the night."

"It's your sleep deprivation; she is getting more teeth in and is cranky."

"I'll be fine, it's not like I am going to sleep anyways." Randy grumbles and takes Alanna from Sam and shoos her out of the room. He grabs the bottle with the milk in it and Alanna's teddy bear that he bought her when she was born and took them to his room.

He put her in the middle of the king sized bed and then put pillows on the other side of her, and then climbed in besides her. She let out a whine and he shushed her and placed her bear in her arms and handed over her bottle that she greedily sucked on. He ran his finger down her face and let out a sigh.

He missed out on so much of her life from being on the road. It wasn't that he didn't get to see her grow up, because he did. He had webcam and he came to see her when he was home but he missed the important stuff like seeing her walk for the first time. Her first words he missed, he missed a lot. He couldn't help but feel regret when he thought about it but it was providing the roof over her head and the food in her belly.

She spit the bottle out after a minute and let out another whine. She started sticking her fingers in her mouth and Randy mentally kicked himself in the ass. Sam said she was getting in some more teeth; he should have known they were bothering her.

He pulled her up out of the bed and took her back into her room and turned on the light and started digging through the different medicines in her little basket and found the teething gel.

He turned the light off and took her into his room and laid her down and got her to open her mouth as he broke the stick and stuck the q-tip in her mouth and rubbed it along her gums. It wasn't but a few minutes later that she stopped fussing. He got her to get in a spot that she was comfortable in and then he laid down next to her.

He laid there watching her sleep. He heard something scratching at the door and he groaned and got up and walked over to the door and opened it and in came sauntering Alanna's kitten that he bought her. Though it wasn't a kitten anymore, it looked as if it was almost her size.

He watches the cat jump up on the bed and settles into Lana's side. He grumbled something then closed the door and climbed into the bed with his angel. He laid there still until his body relaxed and he closed his eyes.

He felt like he had slept for two minutes when he felt a small hand land on his face. He opened one eye and narrowed it at his little culprit.

"Dada," she giggled grabbed his face in her hands and leaned over, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He felt her slobber running down his face and he sighed and wiped the clear goo off his face and sat up.

"Come one princess, let's get dressed and go eat something and find mama." Randy cooed and picked his little one up and made his way out of the bedroom. He got down the stairs and seen that Sam was standing in the kitchen with a blanket over her chest. He assumed that she was feeding Ethan so he didn't say anything.

He put Lana in her chair and then pulled down a bowl and put some Lucky Charms in it and placed it in front of her. He waited for her to pick all of the marshmallows out of the cereal and eat them before he added the milk to it and handed her a spoon.

"Did she keep you up last night?" Sam asks as she fixes herself and burps Ethan. Randy shakes his head at his ex wife and sits down in one of the chairs pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. He was going to have to work that off later but he didn't mind.

"No, my mind wouldn't let me sleep. There's just so much crap running through it, stuff that I need to sort out." He tells her as he chews some of the cereal.

"That's disgusting Randy, manners Orton; manners." She swats him and he closes his mouth and finishes his bowl of cereal.

"You know, she'll forgive you, for whatever it was that your idiot ass did, she will forgive you. Because that is who she is, she loves you and no matter what, she will forgive you. I know it took her a while the last time but she loves you and the sooner that the two of you realize that this is just another brick in the wall, you will be together again and happy and life will be complete."

"Pink Floyd or Korn?" Randy muses and Sam flips him the finger and goes on about her business. Randy felt something flick at his head and then fall off his face and he looked down and seen a kernel cereal. He looked to his princess in her chair and she was giggling.

"Did she just… she threw cereal at me?" Randy exclaims and wipes off his face. He is going to need a hundred showers during the day if she doesn't stop slobbering or throwing wet things at him.

Sam laughs and takes Alanna's bowl away from her and hands her some bananas that she had just cut into small pieces for her. She put the bowl in the sink and was about to wash it when a small little wails stopped her in her tracks. She turned and seen that Ethan was getting fussy in his carrier on the counter.

Randy got up and took the bowl from her and along with his he put them in the sink and washed them and then put them away.

"Seems like Cass did something right by you, I have never seen you wash a dish as long as I have known you," Sam muses as she puts a binky in Ethan's mouth.

"Shut up," Randy grumbles. He hated doing dishes but with Cass she made sure he did his fare share of chores in the house. He sighed, the same house that she isn't even in with him anymore. He really just wished he could talk to her.

"Just text her, what's the worse that could happen?" Sam tells him/ asks him.

"That she tells me to jump off a cliff so that she can laugh at my stupidity."

"And you call Cody a drama queen," Sam mutters.

"Hey! I called him a gossip queen but if I think about it, he is a drama queen. Have you seen his Dashing bit?"

"Shut up," Sam muttered. She walked over and cleaned up Alanna and then pulled her out of her chair and handed her over to Randy.

"You're here, make yourself useful. Give her a bath, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckles and totes Lana back upstairs and starts her bath water. He filled it up to about three inches along with some bubble bath since he knew that she liked bubbles.

He let her play for a little bit. While she was doing that he pulled his phone out of his pajama pocket and goes through his texts. He sighs when he doesn't see any from Cass. He see's them from Hope, John, Ted, Cody, Kristen and surprisingly one from Rebecca; Cass' mom.

"You're lucky she loves you, Shawn was ready to come and make sure that you were never found again. She's sleeping right now. She said that she will talk to you in the morning. Take care Randy, and if I hear of your mouth causing problems again, I will come to where ever you are and sew it shut and then kick your butt. You two are meant for each other. You and Cass are like **when it rains**; your both unpredictable and are just like thunder and lightening. You need each other to make a proper rainstorm. Doesn't make much sense, it did in my head. Oh and give Lana a kiss for me, since I know you won't be at the house. Good Night."

Randy smiled at Rebecca's text, and then lets the information sink it. He and Cass would make a perfect rainstorm. All he had to do was get her to talk to him. He typed in a short message and sent it.

"I screwed up, I'm sorry, I love you."

* * *

This one was all Randy. The next one will be all Cass... I had to get the story title in there somewhere and I thought it fit with Becca's text. :)

So, now I am going to give you two of my favorite stories that I am currently reading. First is Undercover Lover by ur-only-hope and the other is The Way to a Better Life by kimgray :) Go check em out. :)


	30. Home

**And here is another chapter of When It Rains. I want to thank Lexii Loves You, ur-only-hope (who I am sending a bunch of cuppycakes to, I swear it), 54hlrgirl, Bingobaby, and Sonib89. See note at the end.**

* * *

Cassidy laid in her childhood bed thinking over the past few days. How did things go from great to just shit in one afternoon? She read the text that was displayed on her phone over and over again. "I screwed up, I'm sorry, I love you." He was right, he screwed up.

She felt the baby move inside of her and a little light came back into her life. The baby, the baby that she created with the only man she had ever loved. The baby that he thinks she only wanted him back for. Stupid men. Why must they be so, well, stupid?

Cass got out of the bed and changed out of her pajamas. It was hard for her to find clothes that she liked now, so she stuck with sweats and a t-shirt. She didn't care about her appearance, she was in her family's presence, it's not like they cared either.

When she got down stairs she was greeted with the aroma of bacon and she almost turned around and went back up stairs. She hated the smell of bacon, it was utterly disgusting. She had to cook it all the time for the two idiots when on the road and she just hated it. Alas she walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table next to Cameron who was eating said bacon she smelled.

"Gross," she nudges him and he sticks his tongue out at her. She winces at the site and turns away from her pest of a little brother. Her Mom set a plate down in front of her and she smiled at her and dug into the mushroom and sausage omelet. It was one of her favorites and her Mom knew that.

"Thanks Mom," Cass blew a kiss to Rebecca and smiled at her.

"Have you thought of baby names?" Shawn asks, he finally came to terms with the pregnancy and was welcoming his grandchild with open arms.

"Jasmine Elena," Cass nods her head to him and Rebecca's breath hitches in her throat.

"Thank you Cassie," her mom whispers and Cass smiles at her.

"You raised me when you didn't have too; you treated me as your own when you didn't have too. It's the least I can do, I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," her Mom sobs and leans over and places a kiss on her cheek.

Cass smiled when she felt a small pair of hands on her stomach and she looked over to her little sister and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She missed family breakfasts like this. Hopefully one day she can have this with her own family; a family of her husband and their children.

First some obstacles will have to be hurdled but she has faith that they will be and all will be well again; she hoped.

"Cassie, your phone is ringing," Cameron brings in Cass her phone. She had left it down stairs when she came back to her room. She was working on some designs for Zack and didn't want any distractions.

"Who is it?" She asks not looking up from the computer. She needed to focus.

"It's John," he tells her and she holds out her hand and he places it in it. She presses answer and waits for John to speak.

"Cass, I know you and Randy aren't talking but have you heard anything from him? He isn't at the house and he's not at Sam's. She said something about him saying he was going home but I checked and he isn't there."

"When did he leave?" She asks already knowing where he would be. She looked at the clock on the wall and let a smile grace her face.

"A few hours ago, Cass where is he?"

"He's coming here," she tells him; "home is where the heart is John."

They talk for a minute or so and Cass hangs up the phone. Randy is proving himself to her. Maybe he didn't mean what he said, he just said it. It could have been a heat of the moment thing, where you are pissed off and you want to make the person you are pissed at feel the same.

She shooed her little brother out of her room and decided that she needed to get dressed. She had something that she needed to go do before Randy got to the house. She didn't know when his flight left or for how long it would be before he got there.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a terracotta scoop neck tank top and a beige crop top to go over it. She pulled on a pair of beige knee high boots and threw her hair up in a bun and put her glasses back on her face. She didn't feel like putting her contacts in, so she wore the glasses that she hardly ever wears.

She grabbed her bag and then her cell phone and headed slowly down the stairs, the last thing she needed was to trip down the stairs.

"Cassidy, can you come here for a sec?" Her father calls from the kitchen and she lets out a sigh walks to the kitchen but her sigh turns into a strangled cry when she sees Randy standing in the kitchen with his bag over his shoulder.

She runs over to him and wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest and lets small sobs come from her tiny frame.

"Shh baby, it's ok, I am here now." Randy holds Cass in his arms. She held him closer to herself and breathed in his scent. She missed his smell, she missed everything; she missed him. She was the one who left him and she couldn't kick herself in the ass any harder for it. She shouldn't have left; she should have let him explain. She was the idiot.

"Shh baby, it's fine, I get why you left. I am an idiot and I should learn to not say shit that I don't mean." Randy shushes Cass and she pulls back when she realizes she was talking what was on her mind again. She blushes and looks over to her father who surprisingly wasn't glaring at Randy.

Cass' Mom walked into to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. The last person she expected to be in her kitchen was Randy but he was standing there. Though after the text she sent him, she should have expected it.

"Remember Orton, _**when it rains,**_" Rebecca tells him and he smiles and nods his head.

"What was that about?" Cass asks him and he shakes his head at her, 'nothing baby; nothing."

"Where were you going Cassie?" Shawn asks and Cass smacks her forehead, "there's something that I needed to pick up. I can get it when I go back home, no big deal."

"Home?" Randy asks and she nods her head at him, "yes home. Take me home, Orton."

Cass and Randy have a long way to go before everything will be ok with them again. But what relationship doesn't have small hiccups along the way? They had have gone through a lot together. Hiding their feelings, the whole Alex debacle, the baby thing; which turned out good, hurt, comfort; all of it. But in the end, they are mean to be together and together they shall be.

* * *

And this is the final chapter. The Epilogue is soon to follow. I should have it out hopefully next week. This is good compared to what I had written as the final chapter. It made me cry while writing it and I decided to nix the chapter and start over. It wasn't something that I could do to you guys, especially after you have stuck with me for so long.

I am taking a break after this is over. I do have new Orton and Cena stories coming so keep a watch for them.


	31. Fidgiting

**Never Fear, the end is not here... that's right, this is not the end. I found some stuff that I was leaving out from the epilogue that I wanted to write, so you get stuck with a few more chapters, not that you mind; right? Anyways, here is another installment of Cass and Randy. I have a few more chapters :) I want to thank Sonib89, 54hlrgirl, Bingobaby, and ur-only-hope for the support :) You ladies are amazing :)**

* * *

Randy fidgeted as he pulled at the cuffs on the sleeves of his shirt. He got so annoyed with them that he rolled them up to just under his elbows and just waited until Cass decided that she could come out of the bathroom. She had been in there for an hour already. She is already beautiful; he didn't see her need to get all glamoured up.

But since she had had Jasmine; she hadn't felt beautiful in a long while. Randy along with everyone else tried to tell her that she was stunning but she didn't feel it. He would have to let her come to terms with her body on her own.

It's been six weeks since the little bundle of miracles came into this world. She almost didn't make it into this world. There was an accident on the freeways one night when Randy was coming home for a break in time that he had. He had a feeling come over him and it was one like when Cass had been taken by Alex.

He started to pass the scene of the accident when something caught his eye. It was the license plate of the car. It said A7XR0X; it was a custom made plate with a death bat background; that Cass had special made for her new car. Randy stopped immediately, fearing the worst had happened.

His heart pummeled to his stomach when the officers told him that the woman was sent via life flight to the ER in St. Louis. He didn't wait around to ask what had happened; he tried to make his way through traffic.

He made it to the hospital in five minutes, which should have taken fifteen. He broke every single law in the country but he could care less. His life was in that hospital and he needed to get to her. He ran in and was lost. He didn't know where to go. He asked the nurses station but they wouldn't tell him anything.

"She's my wife god damn it, someone tell me what the hell happened!" He yells and the little petite lady shrunk back, he was too scared for him to even apologize. He just wanted to know if Cassidy and Jasmine were safe.

He paced the waiting room for what seemed like hours before a doctor finally came out and told him what Cassidy's condition was.

"And the baby?" Randy asks and the doctor motions for Randy to walk with him. Randy followed but he was hoping and praying that the doc wasn't leading him to the dark place. He followed him around another hallway and then to the elevator. All the while he explained that Cass has his head on by a drunk driver and that the impact of the airbag, by some miracle, her seat jarred loose to let her move backwards but it still put her in active labor. Cass was fine, but the baby, not so much. She was under so much stress and if she would have been taken any later…

The doctor stopped and motioned through the glass window to a team of nurses cleaning up a little one in the back and placing her in the incubator.

"If we would have gotten her any later, your little girl wouldn't have made it Mr. Orton. You're wife is awake if you want to see her, I will check in and see the situation on the little one and bring her to you if I can. If not, I will send in someone to get you so you can come and see her in the back room."

Randy nods his head at the doctor. He didn't have any words in his body to tell anyone how scared he is at that moment. His life is safe but that could change in an instant. He never realized how fast the both of them could be snatched from him.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts of how his life changed at the moment he found out that his heart and soul and his future were safe, when he heard the bathroom door open. His breath caught in his throat when he seen his love standing before him fidgeting.

His loves stood in front of him wearing a deep purple strapless dress that hugged ever beautiful and motherly curve of her body and stopped at mid thigh. It almost made his stop what he was planning and just keep her in the room with him and never let her out of his grasp.

"What? Is it that bad? I knew wearing a dress was hopeless," Cass muttered and started to back away but Randy reached out and grabbed her before she could hole herself back up.

"No baby, you look astonishing. You just caught me by surprise."

"And I'm the king of England,"

"Technically you would be the queen but…"

"Ok smartass, if were going to leave our child with someone then we need to go so we can get back and be with her."

"She's with Hope baby, she'll be fine."

"Still, I don't want to be without her, not after…"

"I know but we need a night for just us, let's go.' Randy leads Cass out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Cass stops at the end of the stairs where Hope is walking around with Cass and Randy's miracle.

"You look…" Hope starts but gets cut off by another voice, "dashing."

"Hey, keep your dashing crap on TV and not in my house Runnels," Randy rolls his eyes and Hope smiles at Cass, "what he said. But really babe, you look amazing, so glad I picked that color, it looks radiant on you."

"Thanks Hope; your amazing." Cass smiles and reaches over and rubs her finger along the tiny one is Hope's arms head.

"I know," Hope smirks and Cass rolls her eyes, "you have been hanging around Johnny too much."

"It's all part of the charm,"

"Come on babe, we need to go if we want to make the reservation." Randy walks over and leans down as he places a kiss on his little ones head as Cass did afterwards. They waved to Cody who was holding Ethan in his arms and Randy bent down and hugged Alanna who was holding on to Cody's pant leg.

"Be good princess," Randy tells her and she nods her head at him, thought she didn't know what 'be good' meant.

Cass and Randy left out the front door and Hope turned around with little Jasmine in her arms. "Your Mommy and Daddy are two of my best friends and they are perfect for each other. They were made for each other. Just like Johnny and I were made for each other. I hope that tonight goes as planned little one. You don't know it but your Daddy is going to ask Mommy to be with him forever, and I hope she says yes. Of course she will say yes, she can't deny that man anything."

Hope laid Jasmine in the bassinet in the living room as her eyes closed. She pulled Lana in her lap and they cuddled and watched some cartoons on TV and waited for when Cass and Randy came back and was really hoping like hell that they came back already more in love than they already are.


	32. Forever

**EEP, I have an update for you guys :) This was hard for me to write for some reason but it's done. Depending on my brain, is how many more chapters to come. I want to thank ur-only-hope, Bingobaby, Sonib89, and 54hlrgirl for being so damn amazing and showing support. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"What is it with the two of you fidgeting? Jesus." Hope grumbles as she pulls a roller out of Cass' hair. Today was the day, the day that Cass was finally marrying Randy Orton. She remembered the night she told him she would marry him.

_They went to dinner, but he was silent through most of it. That wasn't like him; he always had something to say. They both had a glass of water, normally Randy would have some wine but since he was driving; he didn't want too risk anything._

_They left the restaurant smiling since they had time together for the first time in a long time. Randy still had to work but he was home a lot more than he used to be. Cass started to walk to the car but Randy stopped her and pulled her away from it. _

_He motioned towards the park and she let a smile cross her face. She loved walks in the park; they were so romantic. The walked under the stars and Randy stopped suddenly and a nervous smile crossed his face._

"_I love you," he told her and she stared at him, she already knew that._

"_I love you too, Randy," she whispers and stares into his blue orbs, well as best as she can in the pale moon light._

"_I know that things haven't always been great between us but the last few months have been the most amazing time that we have shared together and," he rubs the back of his head nervously, "I was hoping that you uh, wouldn't mind spending the rest of forever with me."_

"_Is that a proposal Orton?" Cass asks shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. She didn't think he would be proposing to her, not this soon anyways._

"_Uh, yeah," he smiles sheepishly at her and she lets a giggle escape her lips. _

"_You really do amaze me Orton,"_

"_So, are you going to answer me?"_

"_Are you going to do it the right way?" She challenges back and he gives her a 'what the hell are you talking about look.'_

"_You know, I am all for cliché's…" she points out and he groans._

"_You're going to make me do it that way?"_

"_Of course I am,"_

"_You know, you hang around John and Hope too much?"_

"_Hey, I wasn't alone in the choice to make them godparents." She points out and he rolls his eyes and she sits down on the bench that was lightly covered with leaves. She crossed her legs and looked up at Randy who was just standing there._

"_How do I know that you won't say no if I do it the cliché way?" Randy asks and she lets a smirk grace her lips, "you don't."_

_Randy lets out a huff as he goes down to one knee and takes her left hand into his, his promise ring glinting in the light of the moon. She had taken it back a few weeks after they had reconciled and he couldn't have been happier._

"_Cassidy Rain Michaels, I love you, and it would bring great happiness to my heart if you would do me the honors of being my wife," he whispers out and she smirks at him, "I don't know, Randy, what does the ring look like," she teases him and he lets out a laugh and stands up?_

"_You're such a little shit, you know that?" he pulls her to where she is standing and pulls the promise ring off her finger and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. The box that holds the ring that solidates their future together._

"_I know," she whispers weekly. He opens the box and Cass gasps, the ring was far more than she would have ever thought possible. Though he was Randy Orton and liked to do things a little over the top but she loved him anyways._

"_Is that good enough for you," he teases? She smiles at him and then looks down to the ring, "well are you going to put it on me?"_

"_I might be putting something else on you at the end of the night, but if you insist," his little sexual innuendo didn't go unnoticed as she winked at him. He pulled the ring out of the box and dropped the box to the ground; it was the last thing on his mind. He had the other part of the ring at the house, he would slide that part on the day she became his wife. He slide the ring on her finger and pulled it up to his mouth a placed a kiss on it. _

"Sorry, I can't help it, I am nervous." Cass grumbles as Hope now places the clip in the back of Cass' head. She stood in front of the floor length mirror in the bedroom of her childhood home.

Cass and Randy had both decided that they would marry on the Michaels Ranch. It was where Cass felt the most love and she wanted to have a place that was special to get married in. It took her a few weeks to arrange everything and it took her only two seconds to sell Randy her idea. He was all for it, not wanting to get married in a church again.

Cass had decided that she wanted Hope to be her maid of honor. Hope and Cass had become the best of friends over the months and she considered her like a sister and since she didn't have any siblings that were old enough to fill the position, she hoped that Hope would do it. Of course the Asian beauty cried and said she would do it.

Hope stood next to Cass in a knee length lavender dress. It was dashing on her and it made her beauty enhanced. John was going to die when he seen her. Cass stood there in her ivory dress, she had opted out of the cliché white dress; she was no virgin after all. It was pure silk and was the picture of just who she was. It wasn't an over the top dress; it was something that she could look back from in the future and be proud of.

"It's time," Hope whispers and at that moment all of Cass' nerves vanished. She had nothing to be nervous about, she was marrying the man she loved; finally. They girls both walked out of the room and Cass was passed to her father who was trying discreetly to wipe a tear from his eye.

"You look beautiful honey," Shawn tells Cass and she thanks him and they start down the stairs.

"How is he?" She asks her father and he lets out a soft chuckle, "nervous that you would stand him up but as soon as John placed Jas in his arms, his nerves died down and he came back to reality."

"Touching," she replies and sends a wink to her father. He shook his head at her and Hope took her spot. The beautiful sounds of Warmness on the Soul done by The String Quartet filled the speakers that were set somewhere outside. Hope took her step and she was out the back door and walking down the isle. In the back of her mind, she couldn't wait until she was the one getting married; though she and Johnny had a little while before that would ever happen.

Cass stepped forward with her father on her arm. She glanced around the yard and seen that most of the WWE was there and her trusty friends she made in Avenged were there too along with their wives and girlfriends. Cass' eyes found her little girl sitting in her mother's lap and a huge smile graced her face.

How could something so beautiful come from Cass and Randy; something nothing less than a miracle? Cass snapped out of her thoughts and her father kissed her cheek before looking Randy dead in the eye and muttering the words that had everyone in the yard laughing, "I still have that shotgun, boy."

"Yes, sir," Randy chuckles and Cass' ears perked up and she turned to face her soon to be husband. Tears filled Cass' eyes as she stared at the man before her. She knew that she loved Randy when she was sixteen, what she didn't know is that by the age of 23 she would be married to him.

At that moment in time, nothing else mattered, all that mattered is she was about to become Mrs. Randal Keith Orton; forever.

* * *

Insert a huge hug to Hope, I heart you cupcake. Thanks for choosing the dress, you're amazing :) And Hope you guys liked it :)


	33. Epilogue

**And here it is guys, the final chapter. *note at the end.**

**

* * *

**

Cass sat cuddled into her husband's arms on the couch as she watched their children tear through their Christmas presents. Jasmine; their oldest, who is now thirteen almost fourteen, let out a huge squeal when she found a set of Avenged Sevenfold backstage passes in her hand.

"MOM!" She gets up from her spot and comes and jumps into Cass' arms causing Randy to groan.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she kisses her mothers cheek and then leans around her to place a kiss on her father cheek. Most girls at the age 13 hate their families and their parents but Jasmine isn't like that. She realizes that she is lucky to have parents, not so many people are.

She looks down to her little brother Anthony and ruffles the top of his head. Anthony is ten years old and he is adopted. Cass and Randy's had been at Sam's house, visiting with Alanna and Ethan when they heard gun shots somewhere. Randy made everyone stay inside while he went to investigate.

He seen a man fleeting from a house, as if he just realized he was late for work or better yet, he just shot someone. Randy tried to stop him but he was too fast for the man. Randy heard cries coming from inside the house. He rushed to the house, not caring that he could be charged with trespassing.

He heard the crying coming from the living room and he walked in and recognized the little boy immediately. He had seen him out in his front yard playing a few times.

"What happened?" Randy asked and the little boy sat on the floor crying. He didn't speak to Randy. Randy couldn't help him if he didn't know what was wrong, if he was hurt, or what.

"Are you hurt?" Randy asks and the boy shakes his head and points to the stares. He tells the boy to stay put and slowly makes his way up the stairs. A gasp leaves his mouth and he is already pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing for an emergency.

In all the years of his life, he had never seen anything so horrid. He didn't have to check for a pulse to know that this woman was already dead.

Everything happened slowly from that point. Randy walked back down stairs and came over to the boy and picked him up and left the house with him. He took him over to Sam's and asked them to watch him.

Randy didn't tell them what happened; he just said it was bad. He went back to the house and waited for the medics and the cops to arrive. When they did he reencountered what he heard and saw and then went to get Anthony.

The little boy was traumatized. It was later learned that the man who had brutally killed Anthony's mother was her husband. He wasn't Anthony's father, so his father was looked for and later found that he was in a mental hospital and would never be able to care for his child.

Cass, having the huge heart that she did, wanted to take him in with them. Who was Randy to tell her no? The child was a ward of the state, as no one from any part of his family wanted him and his father couldn't care for him. It took years but Cass and Randy were able to adopt him and he finally became a part of their family; where he has been since he was three years old.

Anthony pushed Jasmine's hand off her head and pulled on of his gifts in his hands, he too, though he was young, didn't take his parents for granted. He opened the little box in his hand and a loud squeal escaped him. He stood up and ran to the back door and pushed it open.

Cass and Randy let out chuckles simultaneously and turned and watched him walk into the house holding a puppy. Since Daisy had passed away not too long ago, Anthony had wanted another dog and they decided to get him one.

"His name is Max and it's your job to take him out and clean up after him. No if, and, or buts about it." Randy tells Anthony and he nods his head eagerly and places the puppy next to him.

The kids kept going through their presents; there was a mountain of them. They got spoiled every Christmas. Though, some of the other presents were for Alanna, Ethan, and Alex; who is Samantha and Cody's little boy who just turned six. That was enough for the two of them, three kids. They were married when Ethan was around two years old.

Some of the other things under the tree were for John, Hope and their children Laila and Wyatt. They are twins and are five years old. Hope decided that after she had the twins that she wasn't going back to the ring so she would be doing backstage and scripting. At least now the story lines weren't plain crap like they had been.

Cass gasped at the box that was placed in her hands. She should have known that Randy would get some kind of jewelry for her. She looked over to him and he shrugged at her. She rolled her eyes and opened the box and a gasp left her mouth.

It was a necklace that said 'I love Mom' on it. She looked down to her children and a tear escaped her eyes and the both of the stood up and came and Jasmine sat in Randy's lap and Anthony sat in Cass' and wrapped their arms around them.

"We love you and we wanted you to know," Jas mumbles into the hug and they pulled back and Cass placed a kiss on their cheeks.

"Now for what _I _got you," Randy chuckles and gently pushes Jas off his lap and reaches besides the couch and pulls a bag up and hands it over to Cass. She looks at him with her eyebrow raised, "there better not be any kind of inappropriate things for the kids to see Randal."

"Do I look like John to you?" Randy asks and then growls at her for calling him Randal.

"I told you…"

"Dad, we all know what it does when she calls you by your birth name, we don't want to see that ever, ok, so don't even think it." Jasmine hisses at her father and Randy lets out a chuckle as Cass reaches into the bag and then elbows Randy in the ribs.

"If these belong to what I think they belong to then you are seriously spoiling me too much," Cass narrows her eyes at him and he smirks and bites his bottom lip, " I guess you are getting spoiled Mrs. Orton; deal with it."

In the bottom of the bag contained a set of key, not just any set of keys. They contained keys to a new car; a Jaguar. What is she supposed to do with a jag and two kids?

"It's a luxury car, for when we go out and leave the kids at home." He tells her and she smiles and leans over and places a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, ewe, come on, I am right here." Anthony jumps off his mothers lap and down on to the floor and picked Max up and cuddled him.

"So, Mom, what did you get for Dad," Jasmine smiles at her mother already knowing what she got for him. Well she didn't get it for him. He made it.

"Yeah, babe, what about me?" Randy accuses and Cass lets a smile grace her face. She reaches besides her and hands him an envelope.

"A Christmas card?" He questions and she motions for him to open it. When he does, all the color drains from his face. Cass didn't know whether or not he was scared or happy.

"Please tell me that you are pregnant and this isn't your sick way of telling me that our thirteen year old is making me a grandfather."

"DAD!" Jasmine exclaims and he snaps his head to her and she gives him a disappointed look.

"What, it's 2024 Jasmine; that shit happens."

"I'm not pregnant," Jasmine rolls her eyes at him, "I am still a virgin incase you want to know. No boy will come with in ten feet of me because they are scared you will kick them in the head."

"I probably would," he muses and then turns back to his wife, "you're pregnant?"

"Don't sound so excited, Randal." She grumbles and he lifts her face so that she is looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sorry, I was just shocked. I didn't expect that and besides you would have thought the same thing if you were in my position."

"Probably," Cass whispers.

"Whatever," Jasmine mumbles as she starts to clean up the mess that she and Anthony had made. Anthony started to help her and then take out the trash. When Cass and Randy were alone, unexpectedly he smashed his lips against his wives.

The last thing he expected for his Christmas present was for him wife to tell him she was pregnant. His hand slid to her stomach where there wasn't so much as a sign that she was pregnant.

He pulls back and Cass lets a smile grace her face, "I take it you are excited."

"Excited is an understatement. We have been trying for so long and not having any luck so I thought it was just impossible and I was getting too old to do my job."

"Baby," Cass whispers and takes his face in her hands, "you're not too old. If I want to be honest. I am more attracted and in love with you at this moment that I have ever been since I was sixteen. I love you so much Orton, you have no idea."

"I think those two demons outside and this one inside of you tells me how much you love me. I love you so much Cassidy, until the end of time."

"Forever," Cass whispers and then leans into Randy and attaches her lips to his again.

Through out the last fifteen years that Cass has been with Randy, she had felt more love with being with him and having their children then she did when she didn't have him. She needed him, she loved him; she completed him.

Together forever and forever again. The love that the two of them share is unbreakable and if you ask anyone that knows them they will tell you that they are like **when it rains**.

* * *

And that is the final chapter. No there won't be a sequal, that's not my deal. I honestly feel that I have done all I can do with these two and I am more than entralled with how this story turned out. By the way, it's the longest one I have written :). I do want to thank each and every single one of you who have read, favorited, reviewed, favorited me, or anything you have done with this story. I almost didn't write this story, I had it before I did Bed of Roses and didn't know where it was going and with a little encouragement from my Mom and Hope, I did it. If it wasn't for Hope and Lizzy, I might not be writing anymore. Those two girls keep me grounded and wanting to make something different from other people and just something that is me. I will link Lizzy in my profile if you want to read any of her work. That girl is talented.

Hope, I love you girl, you are just fricken amazing and I heart you so much.

And with that, I have a new story coming out called Confines of the Heart. It's an RKO story and it will come out in early March. Though, I could have it out earlier. I don't know, school is keeping me busy from now on...

Until next time :)


End file.
